


软肋

by spockypocky



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 93,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockypocky/pseuds/spockypocky
Summary: 存档拽拽利和苏苏文破镜重圆
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	1. 全文

**Author's Note:**

> 我只有pdf版本，转word之后格式有点问题，我快速改了一下，可能有遗漏
> 
> 连载的时候发了27章，但文档里我是没分章节的，所以这里也没分
> 
> 7年前瞎写的，很幼稚很可笑，女大学生对真实世界没有任何了解，各种常识错误、ooc和oc乱跳，都什么鬼啊，瞟了一眼我面红耳赤啊，好像还写了文利两个人打德扑吧（两个人怎么打得起德扑！），但懒得改了，有很多读者想看所以我发了
> 
> 请大家谅解！

软肋

那天韩吉叫上一桌人打通宵麻将。上半夜马布里特输了小半个月工资，以性命相逼吵着要走，埃尔文被临时叫来凑一角，一推开门就被里边儿的情形给震住了：四个人围着一张桌子吞云吐雾，目露烁烁精光，嘴里念念有词，摸了牌要在手里闷一会儿才敢翻过来看，用的是发功的眼神，乍一看跟邪教集会似的，非常邪乎。韩吉封邪教大头目，坐北朝南镇着总坛，走火入魔程度最高，隔一会儿弹一颗牌出去，毫不拖泥带水，俨然一副修炼多年、已入臻境的态势。她全情投入地算牌，脑子就那么大点容量，没注意到门口杵着个埃尔文，已经站了一会儿，一身薄汗都被晾冷了。利威尔坐韩吉下首，封护坛大护法，打牌和她不是同个路数。这人在牌桌子上也是一脸薄情寡幸，五官排布得很随意，表示将输赢置之度外，出牌时手腕勉勉强强抬一抬，头三根手指流利地扬一扬，打水漂也是这个手势，这么漂亮的起手打出来的水漂起码跳得了五下，他扔出去的幺鸡和桌子上一个九条撞得掷地有声，看得出也是修炼多年、已入臻境，功力与韩吉相当。他眼神往左边飞飞，隐约瞥见门口站了个高个子，也不管认不认识，可有可无地朝那边点了点头。

屋子里乌烟瘴气，第一眼他们只看了对方的大概。直到马布里特走了、埃尔文在他的位置上坐下、达成了和利威尔的面对面，他们才开始真正地打量，各自有着心动的预感，所以打量得相当隐晦和鬼祟，一眼一眼细细地看、惴惴地看，慢腾腾摸清了你我的眉眼。

“妈的。”韩吉想不好该怎么做窖，她一紧张就想把麻将放在嘴里咬，这一圈在她那儿耽搁了半分钟。

奈尔拿一块八筒在桌子上顿得“笃笃”响，“走不走了你？”

“走走走……”韩吉犹犹豫豫地扔出一颗牌。

埃尔文打牌走另一个流派，思考时间很短，牌在他手里呆不过两秒就被决定了去留，再小的动作都透着股果决，麻将桌上的果决比在其他地方更难能可贵。他伸手摸牌，袖口向后滑一截，手腕就多露一截，外侧有个线条温润的凸起，皮肤白是先天优势，白得硬气是后天养成。利威尔垂着眼睛，恰好能看见他十个干干净净的指头搭在一溜半白半绿的麻将上，平心静气的，指甲修得很平整。

埃尔文在乌烟瘴气里辟出干净的一隅，而利威尔有洁癖。他的手打麻将时好看，扣袖扣时好看（食指和中指夹起扣眼，并不使劲，拇指把扣子往里一送，小动作上关节灵巧，一个多余的动作也没有），握着利威尔的老二让他舒服时，也很好看。

眼下利威尔站在埃尔文面前和他相逢一笑泯恩仇，想的就是这么一件事，中间隔了整整六年。埃尔文端着一杯香槟，四根手指攀在细巍巍的杯脚上，常年保持指头干净、指甲平整，利威尔用眼尾观赏着，时间一长就有点把持不住。他出于习惯摆冷脸，为潮湿的空气皱着眉，五官生得紧凑，皱是皱了，两个眉头仍然离了一段距离，眉心的褶子堆不深，这个表情被埃尔文理解成烦躁但脱不了身。他说：我是听说你回来了，脸上有个礼数周全的笑，没笑到眼睛里。利威尔说：前天到的。埃尔文问：美国如何。利威尔答：没太大意思，你如何。埃尔文说：还不错。

埃尔文一脸滴水不漏，利威尔心里跑着狂躁的小马，嘴巴不饶人，“还不错？你用不着这么敷衍。”他就没追究自己也答得这么敷衍。

埃尔文不费力地忍着，“你知道了？”是说他离婚的事。

利威尔的表情可以这么读：几年没过问，想不到你性向都变了。如果埃尔文油嘴滑舌一点，就来一句“带把的没碰上能和你比的”，那到这儿他俩就可以旧情复燃直奔床单。埃尔文偏偏不是。他隐秘地热爱让利威尔措手不及。他不置可否，扮无辜很有一手，沉默了，退让了，俯视利威尔还是从前那个角度，在旁边看颈项有一段温驯的弧。他一无辜、一俯视，利威尔一阵心惊肉跳，这回跳得有点猛。他自知这一手做得不够洒脱，因此比埃尔文先说下次再聊，随手捞起个路过的佩特拉救场。这姑娘本来奔着一小姐妹去，一见他表情立马变了几番，捂住嘴，怕抹掉粉底而不敢使劲，最后哭没哭出来、笑也没笑漂亮，憋出一句客气矜持的利威尔先生你什么时候回来的？她的激动不敢太隆重，浅淡也不行，不知道该往哪儿放。她把劲用在自己的手包上，硬是在利威尔面前站得彬彬有礼。

“你束手束脚给谁看。”利威尔还皱眉，不为天气了，为佩特拉。这些年她没多大长进，上尺度稍大的戏、穿挤乳沟的礼服已经不怵了，在利威尔面前还是怵。佩特拉听他挑剔的口气很熟悉，猛舒一口气，感觉手里的包顿时轻了三斤。

埃尔文有小群体招揽，此时已经走远了，在一撮衣冠楚楚里露出一个金色的头顶。艾伦穿一套暗红的呢子西装，换了造型师以后他在身高允许的范围里越来越骚（而且长期一脸愤世嫉俗，如今的少女就吃这套），杵在埃尔文身边格外打眼。他听埃尔文说了句什么，脖子猛地往后一转，眼神碾着利威尔的脚后跟就过来了。他和三毛、奈尔是狐朋狗友，私交甚笃，利威尔又走得久，艾伦便自觉是半个埃尔文的娘家人，对利威尔笑得有些促狭，一脸“这些年我没少听他俩讲你坏话”。

利威尔跟集邮似的，先跟巨蟹座的佩特拉认亲，再跟白羊座的艾伦认亲，水瓶（三笠）、天蝎（阿尔敏）接踵而至，韩吉来的时候他已经集了八个星座，可以召唤神龙。韩吉戴隐形眼镜是种痛苦，穿高跟鞋也是种痛苦，相当于在红毯上走了一次小长征。她和主演编剧形成一面整齐的人墙牛逼哄哄地向前位移了大约五百米，每当这时韩吉就觉得自己是条刚得了人身的小美人鱼，脚快疼掉了，走完这一路简直性命垂危；这是她新片的首映礼，闪光灯集中在这群主创身上，所以眼睛也快闪瞎了。她在台阶顶端和下面的记者和影迷翩然挥手，目光状似清远（其实是什么也看不清楚），会场里面没记者，溜进来她马上原形毕露，让温香软玉的女主角搀着走了一会儿，四顾寻找她心尖尖上的小花旦，见着利威尔先说唉哟我脚快撇了、眼睛快瞎了，再问利威尔你想我没？

对面斩钉截铁地，“没。”

主创和发行方的人坐第一排，利威尔在后面看见韩吉背打得笔直，不敢轻举妄动，忌惮着右手边她的麻将搭子兼衣食父母匹克西斯。该麻将搭子兼衣食父母扬着一颗油光水滑的大脑袋，给后方人员当灯塔。埃尔文的后脑勺在利威尔右前方，他小时候大概常常趴着睡，后脑勺没遭过迫害，长到三十多岁还凸得很有生气，金晃晃的，具备一定观赏性，利威尔义不容辞地观赏着。邻座的艾伦捅捅他的胳膊，朝荧幕上一枚水灵少女挑挑下巴，“你见过没有？韩吉对象。”

韩吉对象是个出场不到五分钟的配角，五分钟的镜头里塞满她的私心，小花旦漂亮得滴出水来，在场的男异性恋盯得眼睛发直。利威尔看了一会儿，眼睛不发直，想韩吉口味真是变了，对艾伦说：“这个，太单纯了。”她甚至谈不上什么演技，利威尔看得出她在演自己，单纯又水灵，还傻。

“你什么意思？”

利威尔挑最传神的那个字，“傻。”

小花旦出道没两年，艾伦追过她一阵，韩吉半路杀出来风风火火地把人拐跑了。他俩为这事儿闹过小矛盾，其实艾伦不记仇，更何况是韩吉的仇，坏在小花旦头脑单纯，浑然不觉艾伦之前在追她（这孩子扭捏，不像韩吉会打直球），所以之后也没意识到自己把人家伤害了，换灯泡、修路由器这些鸡毛蒜皮的小事还爱找他（有时候大清早打通电话，“我在自助加油站，油管接油箱里了，为什么加不上啊？？”快急哭了。艾伦马不停蹄开几十公里的车在市郊找着她，发现她没提油枪的闸，有点气，不好发作，非常沧桑地站一边儿问你怎么不找韩吉，盼望她承认承认自己的重要性，心跳前无古人地鲜活。花旦一脸无辜：她拍戏呀，我不想打扰她）。艾伦认定她在钓自己，一边自我唾弃一边放不下，直到利威尔这句话才稍微有释怀的迹象，恶狠狠地想以后要找个水灵又聪明、利威尔不嫌弃的，这一个他不稀罕。

——结果五分钟里一直盯着看。

韩吉的电影无一不爽，这回她拍了个警匪片，正演到高潮的激战，音效把观众的感官震得麻木，利威尔在紧锣密鼓的枪击、碎玻璃和汽车爆炸里坐了小一阵，出去喘口气，起身后发现埃尔文的位置空了出来。艾伦主动当他的小尾巴，利威尔朝身后“啧”一声，眼睛没跟着转，“你跟来干什么。”

“透气。”艾伦把两只手揣裤兜里，脑袋小幅度垂着，这姿势是新造型师教他的，让他街拍就这么摆，万能、帅。刚才那五分钟让他再次对小花旦想入非非，他其实想问，我他妈哪点比不上韩吉？

“幼稚、冲动、作，你哪点比得上韩吉？”

艾伦在这一刻短暂地恨上利威尔，咬牙切齿地，是个生机勃勃的少年的表情，他的青春期仿佛漫无止境。他咬牙切齿地说你以前也好不到哪儿去。埃尔文和利威尔的事他听说了皮毛，自己添油加醋地一揣摩，以为年轻三五岁的利威尔和他一样幼稚、冲动、作。

“你现在长进了。你知道个屁。”

他们克制着去掐对方的软肋，即使不痛快，也掐得彼此心窝疼。利威尔撇下艾伦回车上找烟，走到拐角回了次头，看见那个暗红色的小人儿在原地伫着没动。

他抽完烟总要洗手，撞见埃尔文也在卫生间里。利威尔脚步顿了顿，这一顿里发生了一次四目相对，他不能再动，时机已经不对。这里只有他们俩，脚尖和脚尖离了五步远，随手捞不出任何人来救场。两人面面相觑了一会儿，埃尔文先想出来说什么，“你觉得怎么样？”他问这电影。

利威尔说没你后脑勺好看。

埃尔文微微睁了睁眼，没料到利威尔同样隐秘地热爱让他措手不及。他把脸转向洗手池收拾好情绪，面对调戏那叫一个不动声色，“你不是嫌硌手。”

利威尔发了会儿怔，忘了自己这么嫌过。他始终是更寡情的那个。他沉默地看着埃尔文擦手。然后埃尔文从他身边经过，这个人婚没离妥当，两个月累掉十几斤肉，而裹在三件套里还是具令人心旷神怡的好肉体，利威尔当下决定见色起义，把这具好肉体箍在洗手台边，他做这个动作稍显吃力，幸好埃尔文没躲，安安分分地屈身在他的两臂之间。如果埃尔文娇小点、利威尔高大点，现在的情况就是恶霸强抢民女，尚且不清楚民女从不从。利威尔扯着他的领带把他的脖子往下拽，布料寡然无味地绷着，他的鼻息先一步触到对方的皮肤。埃尔文别过脸，脖子向后撤，竭尽所能地避开他，“你住手。”他侧过身，从利威尔一只手臂和身体的包围里彻底脱离出来。

“不给亲？”利威尔仔细端详他，逼他无路可退。这副五官过于整齐，缺情绪，眼睛也不是心灵的窗户，看不出什么疏漏来。

“不给亲。”埃尔文闻着他身上过了夜风的烟味，有些潮湿，小心翼翼地把五根瘦削的手指逐一从自己衣领上卸下来，手掌兀自干燥着，力道在坚定和强硬之间。

利威尔用了更多的劲，布料拓出他指头的轮廓，指甲是细细的一道，领带兜着衣领嵌进埃尔文的皮肉，一定把他勒疼了。他扳久了利威尔的手，利威尔比他决绝些，他扳不开，手头的力气先弱下去，还是透出点藏着掖着的温柔。

利威尔始终在想他对埃尔文念念不忘，惦记的是他的肉体还是他的人。埃尔文端香槟的时候利威尔觉得是他的肉体，这会儿又觉得肉体和人都挺好的，他都挺惦记的。

埃尔文改用说的，“利威尔，放开我。”

“行。”利威尔倏地松开手。

他们一前一后回座位，看不出任何瓜葛。艾伦已经在位置上，不知道为什么，他不气利威尔了，抬起头来对他一脸同病相怜的笑——求而不得的病，说话时嘴唇贴得很近，“我听见了。”

利威尔就想：我操你妈。

首映结束后艾伦屁颠儿屁颠儿地去和小花旦搭话，颠儿到人家跟前开始装淡定，一本正经地说你演得不错，但是哭得太汹涌了。韩吉身陷重围顾不上这边，其实瞄见了，根本没往心上去。花旦今天穿一条欧根纱裙子，裙摆洋洋洒洒地绣鸢尾，下边儿露了一截盈盈一握的细白脚踝，这副模样即使在玉米田里站着也有仙风道骨涤荡心神。她听了艾伦的话也不生气，答：韩吉也这么说，但是我现在专心把花瓶当好就行了，你不要怪我不上进，我有自知之明而已啦。她不说话和说话时像两个人，不说话时的漂亮是让人惊艳的，说话时的直率是惊艳之后让人有所喜爱的。艾伦可以为她付出很多，唯独此时想不出像样的句子来承接她的坦白。他埋下脑袋挠头，看自己的脚尖，他的鞋比他冷静和光鲜。

三笠和阿尔敏在不远处和几个前辈交流观影心得，顺便盯着艾伦（阿尔敏负责交流，三笠负责盯），盯到这里三笠实在忍不住，上去扣住艾伦的肩膀把他往外拖，手下留了一些青梅竹马积累下的情分，手指收得不算狠，没有让发小在心上人面前出丑，这个力气刚刚搭得上态度坚决的边。艾伦震惊了一会儿，前面花旦还看着自己，不得不把五官安排得四平八稳，霎时觉得自己苦练演戏就是为了这么一天，也记得跟她道别，“那我先走了，下次聊。”

他在三笠手下小幅度挣扎，和她压低了声线说话，“你放开我，丢脸……我丢脸啊三笠！”

“你刚才比现在丢脸得多。”三笠冷淡得很秀丽，手仍然收在艾伦肩膀上，白成几根削细了抛光了的象牙。

“哪有！”他很快丧失底气，“……真的？到这里够了吧？！”

艾伦被她拖着路过利威尔。艾伦恼羞成怒。艾伦不想活了。

利威尔下停车场，黎各的保姆车停在他旁边。首映开始之前他们打了个照面，两双质地相似的眼睛匆忙地错身，没来得及说话，无论是眼睛还是嘴。她披着外套正要上车，看见利威尔又把脚从踏板上放下来了。她的情绪尽数留给她的戏，在戏外只舍得对利威尔稍稍舒展开眉目，连微小的惊讶都懒得做，面容是女性中少有的线条洗练的一种。她说你一直这么神出鬼没。

“不是故意的。”

“你走之前给我看了个本子，我还没忘。”

“我忘了。再说多半找不到。”利威尔说谎。

他三年前写了一个戏，爱情故事，完成度甚高，分镜都画好了。那时候他和埃尔文还没分手，写的东西还带点藏头露尾的柔情。这玩意儿被他当做黑历史有意遗忘了，属于人类本能，听黎各提他才想起来。他过去用的电脑还在，旧稿全是完璧，这会儿他琢磨着回去好好销毁。通通销毁。

但他失策。黎各说我有，我记得，我想演。

利威尔吸一口气，“你随便怎么都可以，我不想拍。”

“这是什么话？你不能对我不负责。”

奈尔和埃尔文从电梯里出来，刚好听见这一句，产生的歧义不是一般地大。伴随无数重回音奈尔也认得出黎各的声音，一时间站定了没动，还拉住了仍然在向前走的埃尔文。奈尔看见前女友对面的利威尔，联想到她刚才那句话，问埃尔文：我眼花了？他们俩？埃尔文没说话，五官还是整齐，领带上有被前男友用力攥出来的褶子。这时候黎各的眼睛扫过来，她对奈尔不那么吝啬，嘴角轻巧地勾上去，形成一个微弱的弧度，这个笑有种匿藏起来的刻薄，故意没有匿藏到极致，恰好能被肉眼发现，却不显得刺眼。她就是在这些包藏小情绪小祸心的时候蓦地艳丽起来的，女人在这些时候总是生得出别种风情。奈尔一看黎各艳丽就知道坏了。他们交欢、交锋都有多年，知己知彼，

奈尔其实已经拉了白旗，黎各不认而已。他转身想走，让埃尔文也走——来不及，黎各已经远远地叫住了他，“奈尔，我有那么吓人？”问题的对象没有回转余地，她的刻薄有善良之处，在于不会误伤。

奈尔走不了了，转回去，回答得格外挫败，“哪里吓人，谁说你吓人？我和他打一架。”

他们在一旁说，利威尔和埃尔文看着对方，有点千里迢迢的距离感，一旦知了冷暖就不再看，跟隔壁那俩比起来安安静静的。利威尔已经咄咄过，后劲跟不上，暂时面对不了那位的金发碧眼。他的手放在兜里，掌心的汗永不见天日，焐干一波再换一波新的。而埃尔文像个没事人似的站奈尔身边现世安稳，让人束手无策，让人找错地方用力，反正他早年被操练得心如磐石，怎么戳都不知道痛，是外暖内冷的一个假太阳，谁赖他生存谁就活不下去。他的准前妻是假太阳下的牺牲品。只对利威尔一个人他狠不下心赶尽杀绝。埃尔文也有祸心，每一个前任都有祸心，他给利威尔点一撮小火苗煨着，慢慢炖他。炖死他。

他们不当彼此的天使，天使说飞就飞；要当彼此的孽障，孽障跟一辈子。

利威尔隔开这么远依然能看见埃尔文领带上的褶子，脸上着实挂不住，冲动过了，剩下的东西非常苦。想他这么谨慎的一个人，在重新见到埃尔文的半小时内就心急火燎地给自己创造了一段新的黑历史。于是他独自上车，倒车踩了一脚油门，要不是倒车摄像头看着就该撞上后面的保时捷，后来轮胎和地面拉扯一路。黎各盯着他的车屁股，想奇了怪了，我前男友来，这人好好的，激动什么呀。

利威尔单手掌方向盘，另一只手点烟。埃尔文站在他的后视镜里，变得小小的，身姿挺拔，领带上有几道褶子。

利威尔是从床底下的储物箱里扒拉出那个电脑的。他手贱，删除之前点开看了几眼，这几眼一发不可收拾。他忘了大半，读下去是出于好奇。黎各说的那个本子讲一个失忆男子漂泊大江南北，唯一的信念是钱包里一个女人的照片。这是别人的故事，同时也是对自身状态的秘密记录，小说、剧本、音乐通通兼这个职。这份记录里找不到利威尔自以为的、能构成他黑历史的藏头露尾的柔情，他光读出自己轻浮，并非情感上的轻浮，他轻浮的根源是对自身和外界的不在意，落实到他自己和别人身上演变为不惜命和寡情。埃尔文也在轻浮的管辖里，所以他把他搞丢了。

现在也还丢着。

这段时间里黎各为了煽动利威尔拍这一部做过几次尝试，方法懂变通、姿势有高低，其中出现了这么一回：

某日韩吉叫利威尔打麻将，利威尔向旧爱索吻被拒加上倒时差，身子乏，心也累，说不去。那个点他还没起床，人在被子里缩成一团取暖，露出一片乌黑的头发，比他本人柔顺得多。

“斗地主？”

“不。”他说话带鼻音，嗓子还哑，因为倦意声音罕见地温良。“上江边喝茶？”

“不。”

“那吃烧烤？新开的，好吃到飞起来，而且可以叫外卖。”

“……你他妈有屁快放。”现在即使他说这种话，声音仍然挺温良、挺中听。

韩吉半点不拖泥带水，让她放她就放，“……黎各让我撺掇你拍那个戏。引用一下她的原话：‘他给我看了那个本子又说不拍了，就像搞大了我的肚子之后不认账，起码得给个打胎钱。’你能想象她说这些话的语气和表情吗？你认真想象一下，黎各这么一个人，说‘起码给个打胎钱’，当时我他妈快吓傻了……”

“她抓住你什么把柄了？”利威尔不耐烦，韩吉替人做牛做马大多是因为心虚。

韩吉变得磕磕巴巴的，“……我、我之前，和她拍了一套婚纱照。”

“……”

“我和她没什么。哎，是你还在美国的时候的事了。那一阵好像是什么婚纱时装周，她被请去看，回来就魔怔了，非要拍婚纱照！她找不到合适的男的和她拍，就蛊惑我。对，是她蛊惑我。”

利威尔把脑袋往枕头里挤，“管我什么事。”

“你想，她要是把照片给我女朋友看，我女朋友傻，绝对信，分分钟和我分手。”

“分。艾伦觊觎她那么久。”

……

等利威尔睡醒，回想一遍这通电话，实在想象不出韩吉和黎各分别穿着婚纱和西装站在一块儿是副什么样的情形。

太可怕了（两遍）。

其实黎各煽动不煽动差别不大。利威尔把剧本改了一遍，是正儿八经打算拍。黎各也有失策的时候，比如没有料到利威尔会让奈尔当男主角。

在这件事上利威尔表现得十分鸡贼（机智），先让奈尔看本子，说女主角待定。奈尔接埃尔文前任的本子感觉相当微妙，因此读得分外小心。他不知怎么地也失策了，一读就被吸进去，好几天出不来，往后他知道了女主角是黎各演，洒脱地一耸肩，“那也只能这样，但是（利威尔）你也太鸡贼了。”所以有一天这三个人坐在同一张桌子上说戏（其中两个用眼神斗法），原因其实是他们三个的先后失策。

奈尔给利威尔递烟，黎各起身换地方坐，奈尔替她解释，“她闻不惯。”

利威尔想说那不抽就行了，黎各打断他，“没事，我坐这里闻不到。”她赤脚无声地走路，不穿拖

鞋的习惯在这里是被容忍了许久的，最终挑了窗前那张半球形的皮椅。她对奈尔家了如指掌，知道自己在这张椅子上坐得最漂亮。

后来他们对戏，利威尔不让他们用力，他们浅浅地陷在戏里，有一部分还是自己。黎各站起来念白，步态像一只水鸟，骨骼那么轻，转身时垂在身侧的手划一圈小而饱满的弧。她的柔秀落在不经意间，柔秀得正直，利威尔看清了这点才挑她，奈尔也看清了这点才中意她。他不近黎各的身，眼睛仍可以放肆，当两盏追光灯也无妨，他一点儿也不否认黎各举手投足的风光。他不喜欢她了，但还喜欢她垂在身侧的手划一圈小而饱满的弧。黎各也不喜欢他了，但还喜欢他马马虎虎地挽衣袖，袖子时不时往下掉，他敷衍地捞一捞。今时今日他们欣赏彼此身上无关爱恨的零碎。奈尔知道她会取笑他老是捞袖子，干脆不再挽起来，黎各欣赏的零碎已经旧了；而黎各不知道他喜欢那个小而饱满的弧，现在还常常划。

这个弧在黎各走时又被划了一次。她转身开门，外套挂在手臂上，从后颈溜下来一条婉转的脊椎。奈尔被这条脊椎蛊惑，临时起意留她吃螃蟹。九雌十雄，这个时节吃公蟹。她停下步子，不冷不热地说谢谢，我不吃螃蟹精液，关上门走了。利威尔闻言神色一凛。奈尔怪她不知好歹，而利威尔关心的是螃蟹精液。

“她说什么螃蟹精液？”

奈尔耸耸肩，“就是蟹膏。常识。”

利威尔被常识震慑住了，继而想到他和埃尔文一起吃了三年螃蟹精液的事。

想到和埃尔文吃螃蟹自然要想到他剥螃蟹，他扣袖扣手指灵巧，剥蟹手指也灵巧。在桌子边正经坐着，穿衬衣就把衣袖挽起来，他的衣袖不会往下掉。利威尔用勺子挖蟹膏吃，埃尔文在他对面剥蟹腿，用一把剪子去掉两头，蟹脚嘴尖细的部分挤壳里，顶出来一截扁平完整的蟹肉，积累一小堆，搁到他面前。这时他指尖有些红，手上仍然什么都没沾。利威尔过意不去，扔了勺子给他剥，越往后剥焦躁，指尖比埃尔文的红。埃尔文侧过头不直视他的笨拙，脖子都撇酸了，对面还是没消息。螃蟹身上不是利威尔的用武之地，最终递给埃尔文的是一小碗七零八落的蟹肉松，在醋里蘸两下就灰飞烟灭了。他难得脸上烧一回，硬要装着理所应当的样子，“你爱吃不吃。”埃尔文非常含蓄地笑一下，之后一边吃一边用指腹揉他的指尖。

想到这儿利威尔下意识把手攥紧了，心口堵着，脸上波澜不兴，收拾好细软站起来，“这玩意儿怎么能吃。我也走了。”

奈尔随手抄起桌上一把折扇指着他，不知道入了哪场戏，“呔！你站住。螃蟹你爱吃不吃，麻将不能不打。”

“你唱哪一出？”利威尔又坐下了，“没说不打。”

“你可以吃别的，X姐（他家阿姨）手艺不错。”刚才那么一玩儿奈尔就上瘾了，边说边把扇子变了个方向，手腕子流利地一甩，指向厨房，又“呔”一声。

厨房暂时没有油烟起来，门留了一条缝。X姐耳朵灵（为了听雇主八卦死命练的），皱着眉探出脑袋来，“胡说，我的手艺何止不错。”

奈尔附和地点头，“是是，米其林十星。”

等螃蟹出锅的时间里奈尔瘫在阳台一张太阳椅上，玩天天爱消除，他也知道这个爱好见不得人，自觉躲起来打，没多久收了条短信，跑进来跟利威尔说三毛和他女朋友不来了。

利威尔霸占了他的PS3打使命召唤4，正在蹲扎卡霍夫，问怎么了，眼睛没从屏幕上挪走。奈尔

挫败地往窗框上一靠，说他们吵架。

“那还打不打了？”

“打，我叫韩吉来。”

奈尔说完，利威尔一枪爆了扎卡霍夫的头，他的狙杀干净漂亮，奈尔暗中叫好，激动之下下一句话就没过脑子，“你打得比埃尔文好多了。”

利威尔手头的动作停了停，脸上动静不大。埃尔文蹲坑用狙都是他教的。这件事上他们扯平：埃尔文没教好他剥螃蟹，他也没教好埃尔文放黑枪。

奈尔和韩吉交情不深，只在麻将桌上共患难，数不清互为备胎多少年。韩吉情深意重，爽快地答应过来打一家，小花旦和她在一块儿，两人一起来。她们杀到奈尔家门口的时候正好赶上吃螃蟹，奈尔原本的打算是在她们来之前和利威尔两个人瓜分十八只螃蟹，而出于利威尔对蟹膏的嫌恶，很有可能这十八只都是他的，但现在就算利威尔不吃，他们一人也只能吃六只。

奈尔皮笑肉不笑，全靠演技，“你们挺快的。”

“路上没堵，”韩吉深吸一口气，“吃螃蟹怎么不告诉我？”

奈尔愤愤地想瞒的就是你。

花旦刚进门时有点不知所措，韩吉换拖鞋，她在她背后直愣愣地站着，身上套一件略显宽大的黑毛衣，露了三分之一截锁骨，半个手被包在袖子里，手指扣过来握住袖口。她的眼睛像鹿。韩吉恨铁不成钢，抬手要拍她的后脑勺，“你害羞什么啊？”她立即跳开一步，韩吉经常冷不丁这么来一

手，她躲避的技巧日趋娴熟，让韩吉只抓住她的几缕发梢。她给奈尔和利威尔打招呼，站直了、笑开了还是首映礼上的仙风道骨，说完话转回去看看韩吉，用一个“夸夸我啊”的眼神。她对普罗众生是一种笑法，对韩吉是另一种笑法，眉目变得软乎乎的，方圆任她揉捏，艾伦见了得被当场气死。然而她这种资质的女孩子已经入不了奈尔的法眼，他惦记螃蟹，心无旁骛地朝小花旦点点头，从厨房里拿出两副碗筷，请她们上桌子。

花旦家里不兴吃蟹，从小就没修炼过这门手艺，基本上不会剥。她此时也有自知之明，不在外人面前露丑，把蟹脚一个个揪下来放在韩吉盘子里（韩吉露丑没关系），献宝似的，自己用勺子挖蟹膏吃。勺子从她嘴里拔出来，干净得能当镜子使，小孩子才这么用力地嘬勺子。

韩吉和埃尔文吃过几次蟹，学到他剥蟹的皮毛，好歹能把肉从壳里挑出来，但埃尔文挑出来的东西完完整整，她挑出来的是一小坨烂肉，上不了台面。奈尔剥蟹的手艺和埃尔文一脉相承，两人都是被男女朋友操练出来的，被操练时还时常交流交流。他又快又轻巧地剥出几个腿（蟹膏留到最后吃才痛快），嫌弃地看看韩吉面前的狼藉，“我靠，你干脆不要吃肉。”

韩吉白他一眼，这俩杠上了，“我就爱吃肉，怎么着。”她毛手毛脚地舞剪子，着力点错了，半条蟹腿“咔”的一声飞出去，恰巧落在奈尔头顶。

奈尔僵着脸把蟹腿从头发里捋下来，“这是赤裸裸的打击报复。”

韩吉捡起一个蟹壳作势要扔，“刚才不算，我真正打击报复你一下才名副其实。”

“你成熟一点嘛。”花旦拉住她。

韩吉臭不要脸，学她的口气，“那好嘛。”

利威尔有心理障碍，不参与吃蟹，使命召唤也没继续打，从茶几下面翻出一本杂志来看，封面是眼神沉静的三笠。韩吉问他怎么不过来吃，利威尔说了和黎各一样的话：我不吃螃蟹精液。花旦闻言，也神色一凛。她这一凛比利威尔夸张得多，双目圆瞪，人差点从椅子上掉下来，这么失态的时候她看着竟然都还算漂亮。勺子还在嘴里抿着，她把盘子往前推推说我不吃了，随后去漱口洗手。奈尔暗自高兴，她只吃了一只。

花旦不怎么敢和利威尔说话，回来以后一个人安安静静地坐在单独的一张沙发上，偶尔瞅一眼同样安静的利威尔，是个侧面，他的眼廓和嘴唇呼应着单薄。她眼仁漆黑，稍微动一动也是一次相当明显的动静，一旦利威尔看回去，她就立刻把眼睛移开很远。这么往来几次，利威尔合上杂志，和她对视需要扭头，他的颈项凹得略深，“你有什么事。”

花旦一瞬间正襟危坐，不允许自己太活泼，“我很喜欢你的电影，《六道城》我看过好几遍。”

利威尔看在韩吉的面子上说谢谢，打开杂志继续看。半晌，花旦又认真地说：“我不是在说客套话啊。”

韩吉在餐桌边喊：“对，不是客套话，是傻话。”

他们的麻将局从六点半开始，一番一百。花旦跟着韩吉风里来雨里去，把新手的好运气磨没了，打麻将的表面功夫已经学到家，算牌还是不上路。利威尔碰三条，她傻乎乎地打一个三条出去给他杠（这都用不着算）；奈尔不要万子和条子，显然在做清一色，她竟然一个劲出筒子成全奈尔胡牌。一开始奈尔出牌毫无章法，不是他傻，是他被小花旦的傻惊呆了。韩吉实属女中豪杰，小花旦这种智力水平也敢往桌子上带，现在居然没输得倾家荡产。

这一圈利威尔第一个胡，顾虑着花旦的细皮嫩肉没在她面前抽烟（有黎各的前车之鉴）。他上阳台，冷风灌了一脖子，一颗孤零零的脊梁骨抵住栏杆，生硬地发痛。这座城市的秋天臭名昭著，湿与冷双管齐下，利威尔把双手分别搁在后颈两侧取暖，他在不为人知的地方软弱，比如他不怕痛，怕冷。

这时他听见有人轻重适中地叩了三下门，这个节奏他认得。他一只手开门，一只手还留在脖子后面，埃尔文站在门后，额上的汗非常新鲜。

埃尔文看见利威尔时怔忪片刻，大概是心有余悸，五官短暂地生动了一下，眼睛尤其。他很快平复了说：你也在。他热气腾腾地站在门口，不知道为了什么这么活泼，衣领没塌，往上是嶙峋的喉结，被利威尔明目张胆地盯着，不是特别认真的眼神，离见色起义尚有一段距离，于是埃尔文放了心。他也在看利威尔，主要看他的下巴颏，这么些年，瘦削的线条没变过，往眼眶里一放就硌人。

利威尔以为他来打麻将，抬手指了指某个传出嘈杂声响的房间，“他们在里面。”说着背了身过去往阳台上走，这时他们还离得很近，从埃尔文的高度能看见他后颈稍短的头发，扎着颈椎。他们只是久别重逢，中间并无遗忘的参与，埃尔文尚且想得起手指嵌进那些头发里、手掌覆在那块骨头上是什么感觉，也想得起利威尔体质凉，四肢末端的低温不分春夏秋冬，偶尔出汗，那时的掌心潮湿冰冷，握着比其他时候都柔软些，他自己不知道，埃尔文知道。他骨架小，被埃尔文包在手里绰绰有余。

“外面冷。”埃尔文说。

利威尔果真顿了顿，之后仍向前走，不是要出去，关上阳台的门后折返。他挑了沙发另一头落座，捡起封面是三笠的杂志，没在认真看，埃尔文安分地停留在他眼角，抱持惯有的安和沉稳。人的眼角充满谬误，利威尔难以不怀揣自己正被观察刺探的错觉。他明知是错觉，掌心仍然发着热，温度落差让他的手胀胀的，皮肤一张一弛，仿佛有了心跳。他只在极少的时候四肢发热，要么发烧要么勃起，通常是在床上，埃尔文在他旁边或者里面。

眼下的埃尔文待在他眼角都能让他的手热一热、心动一动（而且是不能亲不能抱、衣服穿得好好的的一款），连床都不用上。利威尔估计自己是大限将至才心律不齐，烦躁地伸手到茶几上摸烟盒子，刚好碰上埃尔文伸手到茶几上摸遥控板。两条手腕在途中轻描淡写地碰一下，有温度，有质感。利威尔短促地吸一口气，感觉离大限又近了一步。

埃尔文等他们的手都规矩地在各自的膝盖或大腿上放好了才开口，“你可以当上次的事情没发生。”

“你可以？”

他说可以。

利威尔想笑，发现难，嗓子干涩，被烟熏了很久，偏偏这会儿犯病。他倒是坦白，“我没你那种胸襟。”

“你有。你是不想。”他离开的时候比谁都洒脱。

“那你明知道我不想。”利威尔弓着背，无意识地给埃尔文看自己的颈椎，从领口露出来极短的一截脊梁骨，轮廓很浅，他瘦而不羸。

埃尔文嘴边挂了一句“我们结束很久了”，说不出口。利威尔静静等他给个裁决，手上的汗浸润了卷烟的纸。他们沉默得持久，与外界无关因此难以破除，直到利威尔忍不住，恶声恶气地说：“你就装。”

奈尔是这时候出来的，察觉出客厅里气氛不太对，问你们谈什么这么严肃。他赢了不少钱，走起路来有些跳脱，对利威尔说埃尔文刚才被狗仔追，来我家避个难，打牌太投入了，忘了说。到这时牌桌上只剩韩吉和小花旦，这一局基本就可以不打了，她们俩很快也出来，花旦得意地攥着一摞纸牌（他们用纸牌当筹码），看样子是赢了（只可能是韩吉让她）。韩吉照顾女朋友，没打尽兴，心说怎么打完一半人都走了。她身边的花旦看见埃尔文快疯了，捂住嘴尖叫：“史——密——斯——先——生！”

韩吉才刚刚看见沙发上的影帝，一张老脸被花旦丢尽，这回拍她的后脑勺没失手，其后揪住了她的一块软软的颈子肉才制止了她奔着埃尔文去的、小马驹一般的步伐，“你淡定。首映礼那天没见过他吗？”

“那天离得太远了，现在是面对面呀，”埃尔文看起来比利威尔平易近人得多，小花旦挣开韩吉，

重新获得一丁点自持，起码走路不像一匹小马驹了，袅袅婷婷地跑到影帝身边坐下，言笑颇放得开，“我可喜欢你的戏了！”

埃尔文表示很荣幸，浅浅地勾一下嘴角，面对这种年轻貌美的小姑娘，他表现得相当矜持。利威尔摁了烟，凉飕飕地调侃她，你不是说喜欢我（的戏）吗。她怎样失礼都依然讨喜，连利威尔都喜欢逗她，简直战无不胜。

小花旦被拆穿了三心二意也不尴尬，“都喜欢的。”奈尔进来掺一脚，“那你更喜欢谁？”

小花旦捏着下巴认真思考起来。奈尔想：看来这下巴是真的。

韩吉受不了这几个大老爷们儿，搞不明白利威尔争哪门子风吃哪门子醋、奈尔煽哪门子风点哪门子火，逗她的一块心头肉就像逗小狗似的，于是嚷嚷道：“咱们回去打麻将行不行？你跟我在一起见他们的机会多的是。”

小花旦撇撇嘴，“都三个月了才第一次见。”

“那就以后多见见。”韩吉拉着恋恋不舍的花旦回到房间里，三个人端正坐好了，手摆在桌子上了，等利威尔过来开局。

埃尔文不打，利威尔也不想打。他们在客厅里兀自安静了一会儿，利威尔手里捏着打火机，偶尔用拇指擦开，不点烟。埃尔文问他：“我装什么。”他仿佛真的不解。

“就是你现在这副样子。”利威尔的手指停在他眼睛下面，一手不清爽的烟味，他今天总在出汗，整个人被浸得有些优柔。指腹稍稍用力能感觉到埃尔文的颧骨，力是互相的，痛是共享的，拉得埃尔文的眼眶稍稍变形。他眉头皱紧了，继续说：“很烦人。”

埃尔文无动于衷，浅金的睫毛难得颤一下。什么明枪暗箭他都能不费力地受着，当年的操练效果显著、保质长久。如果今天的埃尔文落到别人手里，他会因为隐忍和细致被爱也被恨。恨有两个由头，一是扼腕错过了不隐忍细致的他（贪婪），二是他的隐忍和细致里全是别人的影子（嫉妒）。

埃尔文拿开始作俑者的手，“我没有这个意思，是你自找的。”既指他当年决绝，又指他如今孜孜不倦。说完埃尔文自己先吃了一惊，他通常不这么露骨。利威尔是个变数，让他在该心狠的时候立地成佛，该心软的时候手起刀落，却始终立不下杀心。

“你说得对。”利威尔没反驳，蓦地收了手，埃尔文眼睛底下浮着两个指头大小的白印子，血色迅速补上来。

里面催得紧，不一会儿奈尔毛焦火辣地探个脑袋出来，“利威尔你不打就让埃尔文来，磨叽什么呀。”

埃尔文点点头，他一直在等体面地逃避利威尔的时机，也亏他沉得住气，未经推脱便去了。

他们离开奈尔家是凌晨正点，四个人一起乘电梯。小花旦作息良好（经纪人调教有方），此时已经困了，靠在韩吉肩头迷迷糊糊地打瞌睡。她们的车停在地下车库，另外两人停在街上，先下了电梯。气温比起刚才又降了少许，他们衣着单薄，应该缩脖子耸肩膀御寒。埃尔文把手揣在裤袋里，耸肩膀，不缩脖子，背影还算挺拔落拓。利威尔在人前逞强多年，受冷要受得坦荡些，走在埃尔文后面，一路的静默难耐。他们到了车边分道扬镳，利威尔终于能再次把手搁到脖子后面，指尖很冰，背上立即起了一层鸡皮。他被人忽然叫住，一辆越野车放下驾驶座的车窗，里头有一张冷淡的脸，“我是不是该说恭喜复合，你应该才回来不久。”她看到他和埃尔文一起出来，高矮个头一前一后，姿势极其相似。

利威尔和阿尼认识要追溯到五年前。那年埃尔文拿了第一个国际电影节的影帝，在这挫人里算年纪尚轻的，媒体致力于把他的心路历程连带感情史一并挖掘。阿尼二十一岁刚刚入行，凭能力和手段迅速上位，跟埃尔文那阵只是个新人。跟了约莫半个月，她不慎从树上掉进泳池里。她身手敏捷能上树，下了水原形毕露，竟然是只旱鸭子。一只手使劲扑腾，头顶在池子里浮浮沉沉，漂浮的金发像一朵花盘狭窄的向日葵，另一只手拼死把相机举离水面，为了它可以不顾性命。利威尔当时正和埃尔文在水边擦枪走火，硬着老二下水捞人，轻而易举捞起来一只湿淋淋的小雌兽，出了水不问别的，只要她的相机。利威尔当着她的面把相机沉到水里，攥着她的胳膊不准她去救，这么一来恰好抵消救命之恩。她随后面无表情地抡起一张太阳椅差点把他打成脑震荡，被保安及时拖走才没出人命。那次之后跟埃尔文的换了好几个人，业务能力暂且不论，只是再也没有像阿尼这样敢玩命的狠角色。

“你怎么还在当狗仔？”

“未免太小看人。我有自己的工作室，今天跟小花旦的记者出问题，我找不到人手。”

韩吉的特斯拉驶出车库，车牌号阿尼烂熟于心，她忙不迭发动车子跟上，和利威尔之间仍有职业的横壑，告别显得生硬。利威尔上自己的车，打开暖气，开了一会儿他的手又胀起来，皮肤一张一弛，这下总不是心跳。

利威尔前一阵忙于奔走，凑足戏班子，临行前琐事陡然增多，没什么闲心挂念埃尔文。三毛也在剧组里，除了演戏还揣着点儿叵测的居心。他女朋友某天梳妆打扮时惊觉眼角发了条细纹，受了刺激，之后开始拐弯抹角地提结婚的事，搞得三毛惶惶不可终日，一听利威尔他们要在大西北待两个多月就赶紧来了。奈尔说这件事你干得不厚道。他们互相知根知底，三毛女友是圈外人，比他们年纪都小，义无反顾地和他搅和了七八年，熬到去年两人终于公开关系，她才算坐稳了扎氏正宫的宝座。奈尔没有深究，都是男人，谈到结婚不免心有戚戚。两人对酌几杯，奈尔“啧”一声，“你快回去道歉。”

三毛觉得这件事不能让步，“道了就得去领证了。”

“不道就得分手了。”

“再拖几天。”

完了两人思忖良久，同时开口，“那我（你）买个包送她。”

过了几天利威尔上扎卡里家汇报剧组情况，捎上了奈尔、黎各和三毛，好让扎卡里看看影片主演都是人模狗样的。当天三毛还没把包送出去。他住在酒店里，出走时匆忙拾缀的衣裳不怎么能见人，扎卡里挂着制片人和投资人两个头衔，怠慢不得，他当天去商场里捯饬了一套体面衣服换上，独身时很快流露出惯于被人照料的狼狈，是黎各帮他摘掉新衣的价签。

扎卡里家迎来送往，往往是这拨人前脚刚走，下一拨后脚就来。他对年轻一辈颇为慷慨，叫人泡了今年的新茶待客。他非得把喝茶这件事捣鼓得像模像样，很有附庸风雅的意思，附庸久了也成了内行。佣人是专门学过练过的，做得出旅游风景区茶叶商店的排场。他们四个都不是第一次来，纷纷在紫檀木桌子边坐得端端正正，黎各看看泡茶那姑娘二十出头的、年轻细腻的手腕，多少有点羡慕。

扎卡里掌握剧组的生杀大权，底气十足地晾了他们半个小时，一干人茶喝了两轮，才见着他披一件棉麻衫子下楼。他通常不苟言笑，就偏爱黎各，对她脸色格外和蔼，看她就像看自己亲孙女似的。黎各在这儿如鱼得水，捧着紫砂茶杯小口小口地啜，侧脸挺娴静。利威尔坐她对面，始终忘不了她对韩吉说“起码给个打胎钱”，表情便有些玩味。

他们走的时候正有新客人来，是个像刚从地铁站里的整形医院海报上抠下来的美人，快入冬了还穿凉鞋，鞋子里高耸的脚背白得像两片纸。她见到三毛和奈尔便止住步子，眉毛微微一跳，表情惊喜，“好久不见了。”

被招呼到的两人明显同时愣了愣，硬梆梆地应了一声。她并未受挫，“你们来干嘛啊？”

“就来问候问候老爷子。”

她的眼睛在奈尔和三毛之间流转一圈，到了利威尔和黎各身上，随后报上自己的名字，分别同他们握手，手心手背皆是常年精心保养的细皮嫩肉。和黎各四目相对的瞬间她们都有同性相斥的想法，握手握得如临大敌，分别在准前夫的朋友和前男友面前为自己争一口气。利威尔的作品她都说得出来，欣赏之情也像是真的，提前坦白了解不多，但只言片语并不显肤浅，确凿有种人情世故滋润出来的通透。利威尔对她的美貌无动于衷，搞文艺的人难免敏感，这双鞋的鞋跟实在太高，他只觉得她脚背的青筋显得神经质，与她的通透背道而驰。Flora稍作停留便走上台阶，走前散了名片，她在公关公司身居要职，长袖善舞得可以当场跳一支锅庄（一种藏族舞蹈）。其实她在埃尔文的圈子里树立的女精神病形象深入人心，三毛和奈尔都没想过她正常起来是这么的落落大方，一边揪着埃尔文不放一边跑业务也应付得过来（跑的还是扎卡里这么大的业务），女人的两面性不可小觑。在场只有他们俩心知肚明，就当看了一场主角全然不知情的狭路相逢。

临下车库，利威尔听见身后传来一阵“笃笃”的脚步声。来人是Flora，在高跟鞋和包身裙的上下夹击里仍然健步如飞。她停在利威尔面前，递给他一串钥匙，笑一笑说你忘记拿了。这个笑容里她的五官走位极其端正，苹果肌推起来的肉几乎遮住她半个瞳仁。

利威尔道了谢，他不能碰钥匙上他人的体温和汗，把钥匙圈挂在食指上那么拿着。他家的钥匙和车钥匙拴在一起，还有另一把，能打开之前埃尔文和他一起买的房子。他和他分手仓促至极，不仅房子没处理，钥匙也留下了。利威尔刚回国那天看到这玩意儿着实心头一紧，思来想去，没舍得摘。

几个人在车库分道扬镳。三毛到酒店收拾好行李准备回家，怕他女朋友说他在外面有人，特意脱掉刚买的衣服换上一套旧的。他女朋友见到装包的购物袋时还能稍微端着，三毛揭下防尘袋她就端不住了。三毛趁热打铁，把她压在餐桌上干了一场，问是不是安全期，她信誓旦旦地答是，就没戴套。干完他女朋友乖得像根儿猫似的，澡都不会自己洗了。他放好浴缸的水把人慢慢往里放，以为这事儿暂时算完了，自己起码能安生到电影开机。结果当晚他女朋友拉他一起看《他其实没那么喜欢你》，到Neil向Beth求婚那一段一个劲儿说“你看看人家，你看看人家！”

黎各回家逗狗，奈尔回家打机，利威尔这趟家回得比较惊悚，他进电梯前收到一条短信，艾伦发的，“我绝对比埃尔文器大活好。”

利威尔心想难不成他这是要在自己面前出柜，手下却没乱了方寸，回：你再睡一觉。

艾伦收到他的回信，吓傻了，赶忙打电话来道歉，“靠！我发错人了，刚眼睛看花了。”就算他这么说，这句话无论发给谁动机都挺不纯的。

利威尔没逼问，他自己先招了，“我在和一个女演员……聊天。就是李莉嘉，李莉嘉你认识吗？我通讯录里她就排在你名字上面。我们在讨论八五前的男明星谁的cock比较大，她一定要说埃尔文器大活好（此传言在圈内风行已久）。我觉得空口无凭啊，他们怎么可能睡过。”他想了想，狗腿地补上，“我根本没听说埃尔文和哪个女的睡过。”

因为他和男的睡。

“我居然不意外你一天到晚想这些。”

“怎么成了一天到晚？偶尔谈一下而已啊，又没有什么不良动机！”

利威尔拆穿他不留情面，“放屁，你的意思不就是想让她体验一下你器有多大活有多好么？”

“……那她又不吃亏的。”现在孩子普遍贞操观念不大对，艾伦把不到小花旦，到处拈花惹草，以他的资质当种马问题不大。近几年的网络文学和文艺电影害人不浅，像艾伦这种心中高悬白月光、老二不羁爱自由的风流人物，放言情小说里，那叫痴情。

那位李莉嘉和小花旦有过几面之缘。有一次两人在某个活动上碰见，李莉嘉资历更老，礼服是大牌赞助的手工定制，小花旦穿几年前的成衣，居然轻轻松松把她比了下去。李莉嘉对艾伦有意，主动招惹艾伦的心上人，不料她情商低得可怕，压根儿听不出来这位姐姐的冷嘲热讽，佩特拉听出来了，要求和李莉嘉换座位。一次饭局上她点到即止地把这件事告诉了韩吉，韩吉和李莉嘉就算隔空结了梁子。当时汉尼斯也在桌子上，听到这话便留了个心眼，李莉嘉来试镜他新戏的女主角，他没让她上。李莉嘉仔细一琢磨，以为是韩吉和小花旦从中作梗，因此对小花旦恨得更深。小花旦毫无自觉，见了她还甜甜地叫姐。

艾伦抓紧时间约利威尔吃饭，在某会所订了个包间。利威尔斥他浮夸，说你何必搞这种阵仗。艾伦才是真正的不开心，一见利威尔他就吃瘪，无论他觉得自己多帅、多厉害、多有成就，都吃瘪。他负气开了一瓶上万的红酒，一个人喝掉三分之二，眼眶红红的，委屈极了。他醉了要去露台上唱歌，三笠拉都拉不住。利威尔关上门，心平气和地招呼三笠和阿尔敏吃菜，没一会儿艾伦竟然自己打开了露台的门，半条身子挂在窗框上，大叫一声小花旦的本名。

“你冷静一点。”三笠一边生气一边找服务生拿醒酒药，期间利威尔和阿尔敏在露台上陪他，带孩子似的。利威尔双手抱胸俯视在地上缩成一团的艾伦一会儿，不情不愿地蹲下去，手势非常笨拙地拍他的脑袋，阿尔敏抚他的背。这情形货真价实是在带孩子。艾伦已经疯过了，开始长久的沉默，李莉嘉偏挑这时触他的逆鳞，发微信过来：听说小花旦出席活动时摔跤了哈哈哈哈哈，糗死了。艾伦瞬间怒火爆棚，按着录音键对手机吼：别开玩笑了，你哪一点比得上她啊！？

后来利威尔和小花旦就是死在他这一句话上的。

三笠拿来水和药，艾伦卯足了劲别开脸，烈女守节似的，打死不吃，脖子都快扭折了。利威尔攥紧他的肩把他拎起来，手头携了怒气，攥得艾伦骨头疼。他被酒精泡得关节乏力，轻而易举地被利威尔扔到护栏上，还弹了一下，嘴里开始哼哼，“痛……”

扔他的人无动于衷，“吃药。”

艾伦扭脖子，“我我我不想吃……”尾音打了个旋儿。

利威尔哪会带孩子，只会双手抱胸瞪着他，其实是带点无措的。三笠这种阵仗见多了，把水杯往阿尔敏手里一塞，捏住艾伦的脸颊撬开他的嘴，塞了一颗药进去，阿尔敏紧接着开始往他嘴里灌水，一滴没漏。这俩人把强迫艾伦这件事做得有条不紊甚至行云流水，看得出是两双练家子。

艾伦还能挣扎一会儿，在这一会儿里居然真的把脖子扭折了。他的脑袋固定在一个诡谲的角度，只能转眼睛，脖子一转他痛得发抖，如此挣扎了几次，他的身体愈发无力，手握着栏杆自暴自弃。三笠捧住他的两个腮帮子，是一双沉稳干燥的手，她细长的眉挤出细小的皱褶，忐忑时表情竟然显得温柔，随后她冷静地说：“艾伦，我要扭了。”

艾伦下意识的反应是躲，慢了，三笠飞快地扭过他的头，“咔”的一声，响动很轻，和痛的程度不成正比。但反正阿尔敏缩着脖子闭了眼，反正艾伦痛得一个星期不想和她说话。

电梯直接通到包间，得以让艾伦的醉态掩人耳目，利威尔冷脸扶着他，懒得掩饰不耐烦。艾伦迷迷糊糊地叫花旦的名字，利威尔说你有点出息，艾伦“嘿嘿”一下，“你也是。”喝醉了居然没忘记利威尔的面子，这一句是贴在他耳朵边说的。

艾伦说完才安分下来，止住东倒西歪的架势，靠好电梯墙壁睡得安稳，吐气稳定绵长。睡觉的模样是一个人的本真，艾伦的大致无害，有时气呼呼地跺个脚、囫囵叫一声，攻击性也还是有的。阿尔敏载他回去，让他的助理过来开他的车，钥匙留在前台。三笠走在利威尔后面，从包里拿出一条米色的羊绒围巾系上，“他最近情绪很不稳定。”

利威尔转过身面对她，“就像我看不出来似的。”

“但他不会听我和阿尔敏的话，”他们已经试过许多次，铩羽而归，“他会听你的。”

利威尔没把话说满，“我尽量。不保证什么。”

“我很少希望将他的事情托付给别人。”

“我可不会觉得荣幸，麻烦的小鬼。”他顿了顿，补上，“你们都是。”

艾伦会反驳，三笠不会，她知道自己是什么。她垂下头道了谢，眼睫浓而长。利威尔和她交流甚少，大多数是围绕着艾伦，但他们相似，不止是皱眉时眉心都有一个浅淡的褶，他因此轻易看出她独自承受了颇多。三笠避开他探究自己要害的眼神，和他匆匆别过，离开时无意识地把围巾向上提了提。她喜欢在羊绒里埋下小半张脸，不冷，不需要说话，留出一双安静的黑眼睛观察和记忆，内心纤敏但鲜少吐露。

利威尔回家打点行李，强迫症作祟，他叠的衣服形状极其规整，可以直接抡上电脑屏幕、当俄罗斯方块里的方块使。韩吉说他变态，胆儿大的时候甚至问过你洁癖这么重，会不会觉得做爱很脏？利威尔没搭理，心想做爱怎么能脏了。韩吉当他默认，联想到土相星座普遍性欲寡薄，啧啧道埃尔文也忒可怜了。

韩吉错得离谱，埃尔文和利威尔在床上玩的那套其实相当有情趣。利威尔的性癖有悖他的天性，他喜欢埃尔文穿着衬衣操他。前戏从埃尔文扣扣子开始，利威尔看着他的手指在扣子和扣眼之间打点能勃起，他总是要求他从第一颗扣到最后一颗，轮到埃尔文依他的时候用骑乘的体位射精，射他衣服上，越脏越好。后来情况变了，埃尔文扣扣子的时候他忍不住要自慰，得把他的手绑住埃尔文才会穿衣服，穿好了他却不肯卸利威尔手上的绳子，按自己的性子来，背入，揉捏他紧实的臀，操他操到射。利威尔老说脖子酸。后来他在美国也和人这么玩儿，要别人穿衬衣给他看，区别是他变成在上面那一个。没人做得出埃尔文的风范，那些小身板儿常常显得可怜巴巴的，利威尔觉得他自己也挺可怜的。他不再在对方穿衣时自慰，他绑他们的手，背入，揉捏他们的臀，操到射，躺在床上听他们说脖子酸，难说有什么感想。曾经有个貌美机灵的小年轻嬉笑着问他你上的是我还是这衬衣呀？以前是在下面的吧，叫床比我还妖呢，要不要下次换我压你？利威尔被踩到痛脚，在他面前忍住没发作，人走之后往墙上砸了个烟灰缸。

他坐在马桶上自慰，埃尔文从领口的第一颗扣子开始扣，旁若无人，动作是放慢了的，非常自如、磨人和撩骚。利威尔耐力上乘，可以憋很久不射，是故意折磨自己，等忍到脚掌痉挛，释放时才会下体发抖，爽到登天。他大脑空白两三秒，射出来的东西在掌心缓缓地流，他扯一截纸用力地擦手，起身洗澡，被水声打得零碎的叹息很长。他匆忙套了一身衣服出门，上了车鬼使神差地往他和埃尔文一起买的房子开。他必须抓住点儿什么。就快无处可寻了。

门后的情景和他想象中相去甚远，有家具，门口排了几双未蒙尘的鞋，然后有人从房间里走出来，是个刚洗完澡的埃尔文，浴巾在腰间松垮垮地围着，利威尔瞥见他腹股沟收线紧凑，有点儿心猿意马。表面上看来是两人隔着玄关茶几沙发各自愣了一会儿，埃尔文若无其事地说我去穿件衣服，利威尔自顾自地进门、自顾自地找地方坐，一条手臂搭在沙发背上，窄窄的身板儿给撑开了。埃尔文很快出来，穿得挺宽松，坐得离他挺远，和他们重逢那天一样，具备一定观赏性，不具备任何可亵玩性。

“什么时候装修的？”他们俩过去从来没谈过这件事。

“你走之后。我现在和Flora分居，暂时住这里。你如果介意我可以搬走。”

“没有，不用。”利威尔记得在那个踩着高跟跑来给他送钥匙的女人的名字。世界这么小。他看到茶几上有一包拆过的烟。

“这套房子可以转到你名下。”他全身的破绽，T恤太薄、裤子腰松、腿长得赏心悦目等等，这个

样子随便一坐都活色生香。可惜利威尔没太多精气兴风作浪，埃尔文那么多破绽都被他放任了。他身上也全是破绽，埃尔文当然知道他射完是什么样子，举止透着虚乏，眼眉也懒了，懒出点蒙昧的色情来，他自己不知道，他也不知道在自己床上无论是插入还是被插入声音都很性感，又热又隐忍。他虚乏的状态通常持续一个小时，射几次都这样，肾不肾虚都这样，所以他是刚和别人打完炮就跑这儿怀旧来了。埃尔文没想过他会自慰。

利威尔没接话茬，“怎么会想起来装修？”

“我有过放不下你的时候。”

利威尔呼吸一窒，手心立马出了汗。埃尔文这话说得又甜又虐，利威尔很快想到，那他现在是放下了。他就不明白，这人放都放下了还来自己跟前撩什么骚，随后恍然大悟，埃尔文玩儿他。他一把揪住埃尔文的衣领——又是这个动作，半眯着眼，“有意思吗你？”

埃尔文这才抬起眼，“怎么？”不像在装。

“你要是放下了就别这么撩我，”他指埃尔文的T恤，“我猜你还没穿内裤？上次洗手间里装得真像，我差点信了。”

埃尔文撂回去一句没撩你，潜台词是“你别自作多情”，需者自取。这次利威尔又信了，谁叫他演得那么好。攥住埃尔文领子的手僵了僵，“随便你。这次别他妈躲了。”他还偏就去亵玩了。

埃尔文没躲——他没地方躲，他不矫情，既然躲不了就放利威尔的舌头进来了。利威尔跨在他腿上，其实亲得略显生疏，牙齿和牙齿打挤，磕了几次，居然磕出一股子毛手毛脚的纯情。埃尔文有些心动，手攀上利威尔的腰，利威尔遭了雷击一样蓦地退开，咬牙说你还说没撩？

埃尔文的手指在他的腰后弹了一遍，“是你在撩。”

“干！”利威尔再次吻上他，气息紊乱，他确然担待得起艾伦那句“你也是”，在喜欢的人面前同样是笨拙而无畏的。埃尔文的唇舌比他的温和，推着挤着不一会儿就把他的攻势压了回去，他的手停在利威尔腰后，并无动作，出了点汗。后来他们只是在吮吸对方的嘴唇，有湿润的水声，也有间歇的缠绵。利威尔自觉心跳聒噪，手若即若离地挨着埃尔文的侧颈，颈项上的肉比别处的温软，他摊开整个手掌包覆住，埋在皮肉里的脉搏节奏隐约，大约比平常快。

利威尔的手滑进他的裤腰——他果然没穿内裤，握住了，手指拢得很紧，“你硬了。”

命根子被人掌握着，埃尔文没轻举妄动，他的模样不算窘迫，放下停在利威尔腰上的手，“我不想碰你。”

他总不能说我怕你。

“那你得先改改一和我接吻就勃起的毛病。”利威尔放过他，用轻薄了他老二的那只手去拿烟。埃尔文身上的东西，他倒真不觉得脏。

他走以后埃尔文的东西还站着，他硬是没去碰，喝了几杯冰水压下去。利威尔的身材当上面太小巧，当下面太硬实，偏偏就能勾引他，勾引的就是他，以至于他往后的审美都按照利威尔的模子来，喜欢个子小、骨头硬的，能被他翻来转去地玩儿，性子犟点更好，被翻来转去的时候稍微哼几声，不动真格。他喜欢从后面干利威尔是因为他的背长得漂亮，偶有不规则的突起，皮肉下边儿像埋着小小的山石；他喜欢从后面干其他人是因为看不到他们的脸。所以说分了手的这几年他们俩一个在床上找对方的影子，另一个在床上当对方的影子，肉体上如果能凑到一起，也算是皆大欢喜。

过了几天Flora来找他，埃尔文始料未及，但影帝的素质摆在那儿，他惊讶的时间相当短。Flora的两条腿直而修长，并起来可以完全贴拢不留缝，她把包提在膝盖前面，笔直优雅地站在埃尔文家门口，其实指甲快把手里的小牛皮给掐穿了。她没等埃尔文问，笑一笑，说：“我想知道的事情，我都能知道。你还大惊小怪么？”说的是他的住址。

埃尔文背后微微一凉，他和Flora分居多时，照理说这套房子只有他和利威尔知道，竟然被她找出来。埃尔文临危不乱地请她进门，让她用不着脱鞋。她在三百六十五种矜持好看的坐姿里随意挑了一个，只有三分之一的屁股挨着沙发，怎么看怎么摇摇欲坠。她又笑，眼睛生得流光溢彩，笑起来尤其动人，“埃尔文，你干嘛躲着我？”

“我在等你想清楚。喝点东西？我从家里酒窖拿了几瓶酒。”埃尔文屁股都没坐热就想站起来，好在理由找得妥当，不显出他心慌。

Flora拉住他的手腕，是温温柔柔的一个死擒拿，“不用了，坐，我来找你说正事。”

埃尔文于是坐下，垂下脑袋，表示自己低眉顺眼、洗耳恭听。

“我想最后问你一次，你是不是一定要和我离婚？”她的身体里藏着一颗偏执的核，在爱情里奔着黄河和南墙去，粉身碎骨无妨，求而不得才会让她死，“我们可以像以前那样，”各玩各，“我不会烦你，只要你不和我离婚。”

他们结婚是为了互帮互助，Flora当过一次小三，战战兢兢地和对方上了几年的床，然而马有失蹄，他们酒后仓促行事，一击即中，男方执意要她打掉，医生说她体虚，流过一次再难怀上，她便临时起意，打算瞒着对方把孩子生下来自己养。她是保守家庭养出的浪荡女儿，唯恐父母承受不起这个凭空冒出来的孙子，她和埃尔文有几年交情，抓他来当便宜爸爸。那段时间他的性向被一个想红想魔怔了的男新人拿来炒作，于是和Flora一拍即合，转天上民政局领证，提前放出消息，两人共持一张结婚证的合影见了报。埃尔文耐着性子，“是。”

“你为什么不能再依我一次？你以前明明对我那么好的。”这口气像在逗他似的，Flora心不在焉地拿起茶几上埃尔文的钥匙看。

怀孕六个月时她滑下家里的十三阶楼梯，孩子没了，险险保住自己的命。当时埃尔文在国外拍戏，没能在第一时间伸出援手，赶回来把她照顾得面面俱到。他这么对一个女同性恋，那叫革命友谊，但这么对Flora，就成了男女之情。她在休养期间不宜下床，埃尔文抽空给她读昆德拉的《告别圆舞曲》——“她的整个身体转向他的目光，像向日葵转向太阳。”书在他的手里显得很小，他读得慢而流畅，一字一句在慎重地落别人心里生根发芽。那时的Flora也像一朵向日葵。她想转向自己的太阳。

“应该说我作为一个gay，忘了不该和女人走得太近。”

Flora不接话，低头看了一阵自己的红指甲，把十片利刃往雪白饱满的手掌肉里用力送，她这么细皮嫩肉的，居然没流血，再抬起头来像变了个人，换上她在职场上的雷厉风行，“我明白了。我会和你离婚。房子归我车子归你，顺便说，撞了挺多的，你自己拿去修，你以前的衣服鞋子我要么扔了要么送了，我不会赔。收东西，我们去民政局。要叫记者吗？”

埃尔文听了有点儿懵。

他们在民政局门口分手，跟了埃尔文几个月的一众狗仔舒出一口大气，互相打个眼色：他妈的终于离了。

隔了几个小时，埃尔文在某杂志办的慈善party上再次碰见她。Flora瘦，裸露的手臂内侧各有一个浅浅的凹，她一只手端高脚杯，同别人握手时将手包夹在臂下，抬起的肩头轮廓圆润。他们朝对方颔首，目光始终是错开的。人可以在极短的时间内学会和另一个人形同陌路。

小花旦来之前听说埃尔文会去，扒拉了几套礼服在韩吉家里试，问她哪件比较稳重？我要去搭史密斯先生的讪。韩吉每件都说好，叮嘱她，“别去搭讪，埃尔文刚离婚。”

所以这会儿小花旦隔着一屋子的觥筹交错见着了埃尔文，瘪起嘴替他难过，她朝他的方向脚步踯躅，想过去说话吧，觉得自己和人家没那么熟，想杵在原地吧，又不忍心看他强颜欢笑。她兜兜转转来到拿甜点的地方，从桌头走到桌尾，撞上李莉嘉的腰，幸好她手里没拿饮料。花旦给嘉姐夹了一块水果塔，眼巴巴地瞅两眼她脚上那双镂空花纹的高跟鞋，“嘉姐，你鞋子好漂亮，什么牌子的呀？”

李莉嘉是恨她恨到了骨子里，假意对她笑笑，口红差点绷不住，心想你夸鞋子怎么不夸夸我呢，她报了牌子，拍拍身边Flora的肩，“来见见小花旦，你不是一直说想认识她吗？”她转向花旦，“这是Flora，XX公司的创意总监，AOT的形象设计就是他们做的。”AOT是埃尔文的经纪公司。

花旦一听人是个总监（什么总监、哪个公司的总监不重要），做了AOT的形象设计，还长得这么美，两眼开始放光，把手里一盘精心累起来的水果塔、手指饼和草莓慕斯递给Flora，迅速和她俩结成了小团体。

她以为自己靠这盘小甜点笼络了两个大姐姐，殊不知自己就是一块送上门的小甜点。该甜点一整晚都笑得特别水灵，压根儿不知道自己旁边坐的就是埃尔文前妻，和她们聊着聊着就把他的事给忘了。佩特拉和奥卢欧坐在一块儿，离花旦挺远，纳闷怎么眼瞅着李莉嘉和小花旦就勾搭上了，还搭一个Flora（这时基本所有人都知道她和埃尔文离了），这个组合实在不对劲。不巧这时杂志主编叫她上台讲述讲述随医疗队志愿赴南美的感想，佩特拉对着讲稿分了神，往后没再想起这茬。

三毛在利威尔的电影里戏份靠后，此时尚未进组，也来了party。他看Flora面如桃花，便问坐在隔壁的埃尔文：她怎么这么正常？

Flora在埃尔文圈子里精神病的名声由来已久，可谓名副其实。和她分居以后埃尔文只把常用的车开走一台，衣服鞋子留了满满当当的一个衣帽间，两者加上房子都是要杀要刮任她处置的意思。她遂埃尔文的意，确然认真地杀和刮，前一阵撞碎宾利欧陆的尾灯，没去修，换一辆G63开，撞凹保险杠，还是开回来停在车库，好像和4S店老死不相往来。G63撞了没几天，她叫上一众姐妹来家里烤烧烤，女人永远揣着和闺蜜争奇斗艳的心，站在炉子旁、草地里，也都不死心地踩高跟、裹一条保暖不力的鸡尾酒裙，Flora等姐妹们的鸡皮疙瘩蹦跶得差不多了，拎出几件埃尔文的大衣分发相赠，笑意盈盈。客人中有几个被胡乱捎带来的嫩模（大多处于这个金主走了、等下一个金主来的歇业期），入不敷出，拿起衣服看一眼标签，立马给各自的小姐妹飞一个眼风，当场开始盘算转手出去能拿多少钱。这么搞了几次，衣服没送完（在炉子旁、草地里光鲜亮丽着实有点困难，有的人干脆不去了），Flora等人走净，拿铁钳夹起烧炭就往埃尔文剩下的衣服上戳，烫出洞要十几秒到一分钟，她孜孜不倦地干到深夜，不准佣人插手，不慎烫到自己的发梢，焦伤的一尾。天亮前她回到卧室，对着空空如也的衣帽间大哭一场。幸好鞋子未遭殃及，她颤抖着将它们一双一双按样式整理好，胸口的抽搐带动整个人一起抽搐，骨架仿佛是被松和地拼起来，用手拭去鞋面不存在的灰尘，手势轻柔温顺，一时复又当年。整理到尾声，她倏地又发一次病，猛然将手里的一只皮鞋掷出窗外，手一挥拂下柜子上的几双狼狈滚动，一边喊我恨你，你去死。

这些事埃尔文都知道，佣人向他助理报备，他助理向他本人报备。Flora这么积极地摆布自己全是看在埃尔文知道的份上——爱比恨好，恨比遗忘好。

埃尔文只说我感觉这件事没完，他靠在椅背上啜一口香槟，头微微后仰，这个姿势里喉结比别的时候凸。Flora在十张椅子之外看着他，仍觉心惊肉跳，蓦地狠攥了一把李莉嘉的手。

三毛觉得Flora的态度转变简直不能细想，他想埃尔文自有分寸，便对他举杯，“无论如何，你好好享受。”而他自己大概算一只脚踏进了坟墓的人。

埃尔文的性向一直扑朔迷离，他才刚离婚，圈子里一窝修炼成精的妖魔鬼怪就禁不住开始蠢蠢欲动，赶着趟在他面前上演群魔乱舞。艾伦和他一个公司，经常有机会观摩他是如何招蜂引蝶，又是如何坐怀不乱，心里免不了五味杂陈，既风凉又妒忌。这孩子身在曹营心在汉，隔三差五和利威尔通电话，这天说说某新晋小生言笑晏晏地和埃尔文交换微信，那天说说某女主持人装作鞋跟崴了掉进埃尔文手臂里，末了还来一句“请听下回分解”。那厢鞭长莫及，这两天颇有些心神不定，所以投资方削了预算的消息一下来，他怒不可遏之余，心中竟然有个地方为人不齿地松了一口气。

扎卡里手头有个房地产项目继急需资金周转，要从电影预算里抽走三百万，给利威尔找了个堂而皇之的理由，说这项投资风险太高。利威尔和他据理力争半天，那边雷打不动，利威尔被气得肺疼，一激动差点把烟给戒了。扎卡里行走江湖几十年，碰上这种犟骨头也知道投其所好，欣欣然下放了一枚年轻代表来和他周旋，特意挑的是个眉清目秀的兔子，让他嘴皮子不行就动动屁股。

扎卡里手里常备着几款美色以备不时之需，带把的不带把的都有，那兔子被纳入他麾下时间不长，论资历是刚在勾栏院儿里挂起牌，居然就接到这么棘手的任务。他听说利威尔性子孤僻难以取悦，感觉自己简直是一活生生的现代荆轲——人家荆轲是图穷匕见，他是图穷菊花见。下飞机后他在车上颠儿足三个小时才到片场，屁股是他的筹码，已经被颠儿得麻木了。他在利威尔面前把自己拗成一朵交际花，水蛇腰堪堪一摆，不料那个小个子都不拿正眼瞧他，握手简短有力，一看就是心里没揣什么邪念的正人君子——也不能说他品行高尚，他的邪念全在埃尔文身上。

利威尔花了两天时间摆平那兔子，双方各退一步，扎卡里答应少抽一半，私底下把代表骂得狗血淋头。预算削减既意味着剧组得提前班师回朝，又意味着所有人必须起早贪黑赶进度。敲定行程那天三毛抽了整整一包烟。奈尔把他嘴里的那根拔下来，用鞋底碾了，言简意骸地说早死早超生。

送走代表那会儿利威尔的剧组已经在沙漠边上待了一个月，临近年关，西北的气温低至零下，演员们不上戏时就往怀里团一个热水袋，竭力把自己裹成一颗泡发了的粽子，在片场边上老神在在地坐成一溜，像极了疗养院里年纪最大的那帮老头儿老太太被推出来晒太阳。坐姿十分端正的利威尔因此脱颖而出，他从不靠椅背，肩胛骨挺括、脊梁柱挺拔，保持这个姿势一整天不叫累，偶尔埋下头喝一口热水，从头两侧的黑发里支楞出一对形状崎岖的耳尖，惹得剧组里一群没轻没重的女孩子母性泛滥（只是因为他小小的），被那双三白眼一扫又觉得胸腔里小鹿乱撞，于是成天往他手边送吃食，逮住机会和他家长里短。搜集到的情报包括利威尔的生辰八字，她们掐指一算，离圣诞节还有五天。

剧组赶进度，提前拍高潮的戏，奈尔和黎各一块儿体验遍了爱情里的起承转合，两人携手可以将任一阶段信手拈来。男主角找照片上的姑娘找到沙漠里，黎各的角色在这之后出场，黄沙里见天见地就她一抹蓝，她身子轻盈，惊鸿一瞥动人心弦，和男主角天雷勾地火地折腾了一阵，发现他钱包里还塞了个白月光。

利威尔早年受朴赞郁的蛊惑，对偏激的情感情有独钟，作品风格阴郁，俘获了相当一批装逼青年。这部片子仍有些许他当年的风范，有人心有旁骛，有人因爱生恨。一个场景是男女主角各自拿一杯水，以把杯子放上桌子时的力度和声响决胜负，黎各忍无可忍，去掐奈尔的脖子。她娇小地寄生在奈尔腰腹，十根手指连成一条结实温暖的绞绳，箍住热气腾腾的喉结和气管无处可逃。

这对旧情人之前安安生生地过了吻戏和床戏，唯有在这一场针锋相对里各自恍惚，当下的对峙与黑历史重叠，他们自以为将爱恨撇清许久，却在镜头面前倏地长成了大树。黎各用掉真切的恨，这是自我消耗的演法，利威尔叫停之后她久久不能出戏，情绪濒临失控，手还卡在奈尔脖子上就开始掉眼泪，擦拭的动作慢了半拍，来不及被一双手所承接。她的哭法并不惹人可怜，仿佛一根秀丽的竹子被折到极点，终于挤出一滴水来，一双灰绿的眼睛始终澄澈干净。不知为何她的助理风风火火地提起一盒纸巾却没往她身边走，眼睁睁地看着奈尔比谁都平静地抬手擦掉她脸上的水。他脖子上浮起一圈热辣辣的红痕，绷着脸“啧啧”两声，一副挺无奈的模样，小声说出息，出息呢。黎各赶紧抹抹眼睛，问导演要不要再掐一遍。奈尔连忙退后几步，摸摸自己刚受过刑的颈项，“你饶了我。”

三毛看完这一出，用一种挺耐人寻味的眼神看看奈尔。奈尔明白他什么意思，摆摆手，“我和黎各是清白的。”

三毛倒不是不信，动动嘴唇还想说点什么，这时他的手机响了，奈尔看看屏幕上的联系人姓名，拍拍他的背，“快接。”

三毛按下通话键，表情再夸张点可以被拎去演狼牙山五壮士，接完电话脸色刷白——他担心的事情比预料中来得更快。

在三毛本人的记忆里他女朋友是提着一把砍刀来片场的，等着往他心口里送。其实人家拿的是一张医院的化验单，往三毛手心里稳稳一塞，表情倔强地等他发话。

她这个月例假迟了，用验孕棒测出一个加号，她又去医院验过一次，现在是有备而来，全盘计划瞒着另一个当事人，意在攻其不备。她的潜台词是不如咱们今天就把终身大事给定了，三毛手脚阵阵发冷，没当场回答，脱下外套给她披上，让人送她去酒店，随后自己双手抱臂在原地站了一会儿，直到利威尔过去给他散烟，不近人情地说家里的事家里解决，又近人情地抬起手臂给他点烟。三毛就着他的身高弯下腰，右手立起来挡风，能平视对面那双让低温凝住了的黑眼睛，意外地从里面抠出了那么几丝真心实意。只能说利威尔散烟的时机恰好，三毛忽然觉得对这人也没那么介怀。

第二天三毛的助理在剧组里散布消息，说晚上有人摆酒席请客。剧组的人认定是三毛要宣布什么好消息，奈尔蔫搭搭地想那多半是定下了，悻悻然给老朋友包了个红包，让黎各瞧见了，拿在手里随意掂了掂，估摸着里边儿塞了小一万，心想奈尔这么个大俗人，塞的数目多半是“一心一意”，

她戏谑地勾一勾嘴角，“给三毛的？”

奈尔说是，你包不包？我还有。

黎各边听边替他把红包拆了，说：“收好。今天还用不上。”

奈尔跟她哼哼，“你又知道了。”

饭点之前人心浮动，利威尔发了火，举着喇叭不带脏字地骂人，脸上终于染上点血色。他拍戏时丝毫不留情面，连奈尔也遭了秧，NG了几遍，在黎各身后心不在焉地搔脑勺。众人一惊一乍好不容易捱到收工，撂了挑子前赴后继地往饭店里赶。利威尔守着摄影机纹丝不动，他向来适合离群索居的角色，也不枉这张生得清汤寡水的脸。黎各非要他去，两人在冷风里僵持半晌，黎各说：“你就不担心别人传导演和工作人员关系不和。”

利威尔确实不担心。他动摇是因为黎各衣着单薄，把脸收进臂弯里接连打了几个喷嚏，鼻尖泛起红，晃眼一看楚楚可怜。

到地方坐着吃了没多久，利威尔突然瞥见服务生从后面里推了个蛋糕出来，不知道是谁起的头唱生日歌，其他人和身旁的同事面面相觑，但随大流永远没错。等到有人让利威尔吹蜡烛他才反应过来今天是自己三十大寿。化妆组的小头目在桌子对面朝他粲然一笑，他飞快地琢磨出来这是经常给他送零食的几个姑娘的主意，黎各和三毛的助理显然也掺了一脚。他此时板着脸，细长的眼眉显得冷硬，看不出有多惊喜，随后在众目睽睽之下吹了蜡烛，中规中矩地许拍片顺利的愿。

奈尔坐他右手边，“你圣诞节生的？”

利威尔斜他一眼，“你在说废话。”

“我祝你年年有今日，岁岁有今朝。”奈尔替他满上杯子。利威尔扫一圈四周歪歪斜斜的众生百态，“我倒希望别。”

剧组的人轮番和他喝酒，利威尔被灌下了半打生啤，提筷子手势飘忽，已经没法好好吃饭。后来他撑着下巴不再说话，眼皮遮了大半只眼睛，目光似乎无处安放。有人提议吃完饭去酒店的KTV唱歌，利威尔不让人搀，扶着墙壁慢慢走，逐渐掉到大部队最后。

当地的娱乐产业落后A城三十年，点唱机里净是老歌。酒精上头，利威尔被旁人吼得头疼，从包间里溜出来，回房间头脑发热地躺在床上出神，夜风一吹，床上孤家寡人的，横竖有点儿凄凉。细数他情史性史，活这么大也没见他在风月场上捣腾出什么结果来，如今连个暖床的都缺。他冲动之下给埃尔文挂了一通电话，旨在示范什么叫玩火自焚。

另一头背景音空旷，听不出多少妖孽横生的迹象。利威尔倦怠地眨眼，“今天我生日。”他开门见山，摆明了挑衅，那边沉默良久却没挂，利威尔翻了个身等他，被晾得心灰意冷，渐渐积了些怒气，抓住被子的手使不上劲，筋络被酒精泡得过于舒展。他恼火埃尔文不仅吝啬，还吝啬得这么欲拒还迎，把手机从脸旁边拿开，这一刻真切是准备好要挂的，埃尔文却不卑不亢地开了口，“祝你生日快乐。”声音像一阵电流。

利威尔措手不及，胸口猛地抽了一下，一股热流气势汹汹地往他脑门儿上窜，霎时间什么肉麻

话都涌到了嘴边。他定定神，深吸一口气，“再说一遍。”

“你是不是醉了。”埃尔文听起来比他还疲。

他仗着自己神志不清，“是。再说一遍。”

“祝你生日快乐。”

埃尔文也在拍戏，脸和手臂上抹了血污，接电话时正特别安生地任人给他擦，让他转个头、抬个手，哪样都非常配合。凌晨棚里没剩几个人，圣诞是撒欢和交配的好时节。一整天的呼吸加出汗煨出来的暖呼呼的人味肉味慢慢淡下来，闻得到从外边儿挤进来的烟尘，是冷的。而利威尔的声音很热，让人很容易心软。埃尔文果然又中了招，本来坐得笔直，听了他要软不软的声音也把身子放软了，靠着椅子半瘫，挺乖的。他跟利威尔说话也挺乖的，没理他那会儿是化妆师在蹂躏他的嘴。

他觉得利威尔越来越好玩儿了——这么没羞没臊的，让他都有点爱不释手了。

元旦前夕三毛和黎各相携杀青，利威尔在庆功宴上小露了个脸，接别人递的烟，不喝酒，过了零点头脑清醒地给埃尔文发“新年快乐”，字是打得很流畅，但打完他的洒脱就用光了，他隔两分钟瞟一眼手机，瞟烦了索性握在手里。利威尔在三十岁高龄姗姗来迟地长成一名老少年，心下惴惴地等埃尔文回短信。奈尔凑过来问你怎么心不在焉，利威尔还没回答就感到手里那玩意儿震了一下。这回埃尔文不打算折磨他，相当安稳地回“你也是”。这一句在屏幕上显得驯顺又安静。

奈尔的脑袋就杵在利威尔肩后，本来打算假惺惺地撇开脖子避嫌，在看到埃尔文名字的瞬间破了功，眼神打了个调回来在利威尔的手机屏上停得稳稳当当的，问：“你们俩怎么回事？上次在我家打麻将我就觉得不对。唉哟，果然。”

“省省你的马后炮。”利威尔拨开他的头，不耐烦地锁了手机。不远处的喧哗比他们这边高昂了几个度，三毛和一个灯光师拼酒，一人手里提了一瓶XO。没人在意这地界上的洋酒多半是假的。附近的女孩子借了他两个细细的黑卡子把刘海别起来，他的眉毛细而浓，罩住一双充血的眼睛，上下眼皮夹出的眼角稍稍有些平。这人从脸颊一路坦荡荡地红到脖子根，沉默是他的优势，不知道醉没醉、醉得透不透，但即使醉了也是副挺好的醉相，和自己生闷气，不烦人的。黎各和他坐一张桌子，刚刚处于战圈之外，看似小巧玲珑的一个人，坚守自己的一方小桃源，并不受周围的影响。她把鬓发拢到耳后，闭着嘴认真地嚼一块鱼。每到这时奈尔就想：我的品味真真是极好的。他喜滋滋的。

后半夜奈尔去敲利威尔的房门。他其实重惜分寸，知道自己明天要上戏所以喝得克制，否则撑不到利威尔房门口。门里头站着的那个未着鞋袜，近门口的一段路是瓷砖铺的，温度不近人情，他悄悄蜷起脚掌。奈尔身上有少少的酒气，在他头顶上说找不到三毛了。

利威尔挑了眉，“他醉成什么样？这么大个人也走得丢，可笑。”他边说边进去拿外套，走得稍显急促，是口是心非的典型。

“不在房间里，打手机没接。那我去片场，你去沙漠里？”奈尔挠挠太阳穴，他早有考量，GPS有时不那么可信，得让清醒的人去沙漠里。他拿了两个车的钥匙，利威尔接过一把，仍然只提着钥匙圈。

三毛掳了辆剧组的吉普进沙漠里思考人生，中途有一阵睡得很沉，没多久给冻醒了，仍不清醒。他看到夜空巨大无垠，星辰极其繁密，错有经历了生前死后的错觉，睁眼后迎接他的东西很美。

有人拉开他的车门，那人生得矮小，头顶不到他的肩，冷冰冰地问你行不行？表情不是好的、关切的一种，或者说关切难以看出。利威尔的鞋陷在沙里，很凉，像沉重的雪，积得厚厚的。三毛仿佛没听见，眼神往天灵盖涣散，瞳孔潮湿柔软，过了一会儿才想起来看看利威尔，模样居然算得上正常，问题也好好答了：还行，然而嗓音是浓稠而不清爽的质地。利威尔没妄想自己能把他扛下来，但通知奈尔可以这件事缓一缓。他绕到车的另一面上了副驾，开暖气，拉起外套的拉链，车窗留了一条缝。

“你在想什么？”话间利威尔短暂地看他，莫名想到他和阿尼有弧度相似的鼻梁。

三毛把手叠在肚皮上，身体在座椅上拉直，看上去立马能安息。他比平常好说话，大概有些藏得很深的委屈，此时可以不择人选地倾吐，“结婚。”——但也就两个字。不分手和不结婚在他和他女朋友之间成了水火不容的两件事，他鱼和熊掌都想要。有时可以，有时不行。

这儿看似有一条同性恋和异性恋的深壑。利威尔如意料之中地闭上嘴。

其实三毛根本不是宁死不屈。他就是矫情一下，可有可无，最终还是得和他女朋友奔民政局。他贪恋独居、宿醉、偶尔不带感情地和漂亮姑娘上床——对她们三毛有着鱼一样的记忆力。但他手心里有另一个姑娘，唯一的一个姑娘，长着他最爱的奶、最爱的屁股和最爱的脚踝，颈子后面冒出一撮细细软软的浅色头发，与性有关或无关的部位皆合他口味。他深情款款地和她上床，心脏、眼睛、手和老二都认得她，如今还认得她肚子里的那坨肉。这种联结牢不可破。从皮肤到子宫的熟识值得他壮烈牺牲。他就是在壮烈牺牲之前忧郁和犹豫一下，简直合情合理。

三毛无意中踩空油门，手柄挂在P档，车没动，引擎发出犀牛的声音。

“把脚收回来。”

三毛把脚收回来。

能丢的和不能丢的，三毛早就参透了，他的慧根一向是在暗中开花结果的，心中装一个坚固丰美的腹地，不向任何人展示，但所有人都知道他有。利威尔比他参透得晚点（啊！这个姗姗来迟的老少年），代价高点，姿势也难堪点。毕竟一个三十岁的老爷们儿，明知生死未卜，还要撇折了脖子地去吃一颗回头草，必然要有把脸拉到地下三尺的心理准备。

三毛把脸埋在热烘烘的手臂中间，手臂压在方向盘上，把一只袖子染热了就换另一只，从方向盘上滚下去时被利威尔迅猛地揪住了领子。

“勒，难受……”

利威尔放开手，三毛的脸“吧唧”一声拍方向盘外沿和门之间的空隙里，挺拔的鼻梁受挫。他吸了口气，脑袋定在那儿不动，肩膀垮得颓唐。

利威尔看不下去，说：“你可以不结。”他是不知道女方有宝宝了。三毛的背回到椅子上，声音蓦地就冷静了，“你是这种人，我不是。”

利威尔问哪种。

“自私。”

这个词让利威尔听得心惊肉跳的。

利威尔大半辈子里既没有为谁牺牲的思想觉悟，又没有拉下大脸的心理准备，一想到“妥协”、“放弃”、“割舍”这些令人肉痛的小词，依次出现手足无措、背后发汗、脚底抹油的应激反应。利威尔身为一个摩羯座，行动力那是相当的强，跑到洛杉矶还觉得不够远。直到他切菜切到手，把指头放进嘴里含着，从医药箱里拿出酒精抹伤口上，力求创口贴的头与尾完美契合，整个现象叫“埃尔文附身”。又正值他命人表演脱衬衣、玩菊花只背入的巅峰时期，他竟然到那时才觉得难受。他失眠，总能在夜里听见一两根落地的针。

利威尔挺惨淡地说：“我这不是后悔了么。”

逃跑一次再回来壮烈牺牲，就不如直接壮烈牺牲那么珍贵了。埃尔文可能不稀罕了，利威尔想起来就有点忐忑，就有点喘不过气，接着想到亲了亲他他就硬了，又小小地舒了心。他不年轻了，懒得折腾又经不起张弛，在感情方面心灵比较脆弱，也合情合理。

他把自己的弱势看得那么透。三毛像个佛似的，往他身边一坐，利威尔就有灵通了。那个佛敲敲他的肩，“走，小不点儿……我想睡了。”

利威尔僵起身子，“你叫我什么？”

“小不点儿。”他早就想这么叫了。利威尔真的很小。不知道是从哪儿得的偏见，三毛老觉得这种人应该长一双心思很多的眼睛，利威尔没有。他的很干净。

小不点儿睨他一眼：“今天我不和你计较。”

三毛格外清醒地想：计不计较你都是个小不点儿。

他自觉和利威尔换了座位，自觉系好安全带，不怎么让人操心，睡着后脖子歪得颇为壮美，可以湍湍地淌下来一流小溪。利威尔不疾不徐地把车开回去，在酒店门口和奈尔完成交接。奈尔在青年时期的多次实践中认识到自己死活扛不动三毛，于是找前台要了一行李车，用来运人，自以为机智异常，跺着脚在寒风里候了一会儿。他撩开三毛的刘海审视他的脸——半梦半醒，眼皮都没闭全

——惴惴地问利威尔：“他还好么？”

“好得很。”能字正腔圆地叫他“小不点儿”。

三毛不知道用什么姿势下的车，不问世事地坐上行李车盘起腿，两个手一起握住一根柱子。奈尔推着他亦步亦趋，隐约地很欢快。如果没人看着，他一定已经跑起来了。

——这两人当起玩伴来那么驾轻就熟，让人以为是因为长大了，不能再用“玩伴”来形容，他们才不得不沦为“朋友”的。

西北的戏在一月中旬收尾，奈尔之后的档期浩浩荡荡地排到下半年，剧组到时再聚首，散场的伤感被处理得很淡。利威尔返程的航班被困在A城骤降的大雪里，他谈不上有多焦躁，在休息室里盘算着回去之后该找个什么理由和埃尔文见一面。他摸不着门道，成果并不喜人。他谈起情说起爱来是个嫩生生的新手，仅有的一点儿伎俩还都是从埃尔文那儿学的，对他用不上。

利威尔没多做休整，回去的第二天就上工作室看片子，撞上韩吉为了还人情，帮她前女友的新晋导演弟弟指点一部小电影。这弟弟着实算不上潜力股，韩吉敷衍为主、鼓励为辅，见利威尔像见了救星，五官顿时鲜活得像砧板上被切得抖来抖去的小葱。她一溜烟窜到利威尔身边，几乎用上了跑跳步，“你回来了？”笑容带点不让人向往的可爱。

这种废话利威尔通常不搭理，简短应了一声。韩吉并不气馁，跟在他后面自顾自地抖出来龙去脉。所谓“来龙”就是她几年前错把该前女友的一件羊毛大衣扔进了洗衣机（没赔），搁到现在就成了前女友大度一笑，“我的衣服你也不用赔了，指点指点我弟的电影就原谅你咯。”

利威尔甚至懒得奚落她，简明扼要地问：“花旦不吃醋？”

“我管她吃不吃，这丫头要造反了。”说起花旦她就来气。

利威尔看她这是要发表长篇大论的架势，颇有先见之明地打住她，“你要说什么都先等我忙完。”

“……无情。”韩吉哀怨地歪一歪头，恋恋不舍地朝他挥手。

利威尔以水度日，撑到下午，工作室里的人趁他出去透气，忙里忙慌地吃外卖。室内光线昏聩，一开门他只觉日光极其刺眼，在门口定了半晌，手痒嘴痒要下楼抽烟。工作室紧邻两个摄影棚，都开着工。利威尔找了个避风的地方，立起手点火，随后越过自己的食指看见没多远杵着一颗金色的脑袋（他现在对金发尤其敏感），是个吝啬的角度，给他不到三分之一的侧脸，眉毛只有较细的那一截。那人说话冒着团团的白气，和利威尔相隔几百米，眼睛的颜色很模糊。

天不亡他。谈情说爱摸不着门道的这位故作镇定地吸一口烟，手指紧紧夹着滤嘴，眼睛跟得十分用力，他自己也有点儿胆战心惊。金发那位如有感应，目光不一会儿斜过来落在利威尔身上。这一眼名正言顺又从容，回敬的意味，埃尔文嘴上有个笑还没尽，是从和别人的对话里顺带捎上的，不妨碍他显得平易近人，也平易近利威尔。利威尔回国之后就没见他对自己这么笑过，差点受了蛊惑，想走近他，把自己放进他的眼睛里——埃尔文那儿的“放进”和“看”不是一个意思，他是不会轻易把什么东西放进自己眼睛里的。利威尔在他那儿待着的时候身心都受着一种温润的浸淫，真真是个风水宝地。

埃尔文辞了刚才和他说话的年轻人，不避讳旧情人，落在利威尔脸上的视线愈发安稳，不仅暂时不打算走，还差点儿就要迈开腿走过来了。这个逼近的对视也是“炖死他”的大计里的一部分，但埃尔文看起来最无辜。利威尔在这一眼里逐一想起自己强吻未遂的窘迫、强吻成功的窘迫以及强求一句“生日快乐”的窘迫。他愤然掐了指间那根正值壮年的白万，进楼道的身手敏捷得像个猴儿。

韩吉看完了小电影，不知从哪儿抓出两个闲人来凑了一桌斗地主，邪教头目风范不减，利威尔收工时她兴致正酣。这把牌赌注不大，她赢了五十来块钱，攥着一摞厚实的小钞得意洋洋地扇风。利威尔到晚上完全忘了她（确实无情），头昏脑涨地被她在电梯前面逮住。

埃尔文所在的摄影棚里仍然有灯，然而从门口看不出多少端倪。利威尔干脆不看，怕一个不小心撞上了，又窘迫一次，现在他的脸皮简直吹弹可破。韩吉以为他不知道，心想这件事很醒神呀，必须得告诉利威尔呀，便状似无意地说：“对了，埃尔文在那里拍戏。”说完眨巴着眼睛等利威尔的反应。她的脸什么时候才学得会演戏呢。

利威尔不咸不淡地点头，“我看见了。”

韩吉哼哼几下，失望极了。

她难得无心吃喝，载利威尔兜风，车里放一盘风行于六十年代的美国的碟。她对女人和音乐品味极好，利威尔听得舒心，放软了姿态主动发问，“你和花旦怎么了？”

“你知道埃尔文前妻不？”

“见过。”

“她们现在好得像一对连体婴，还有个李莉嘉。你说李莉嘉和Flora在一起能有什么好事？两个精神病人。显然是有人对我们家花旦图谋不轨。”韩吉驶上一条夜间几乎无人行驶的宽敞大道，利威尔

默许她超速。引擎轻巧而沉默，街灯在沾着雾气的车窗外糊成触手可及的小星球。

“——其实这都不是事儿。”

利威尔不接话。韩吉需要独自滔滔不绝。

韩吉从储物箱里掏出一盒烟，“她觉得我管太宽……用下你打火机。”

“她不要你就别给。”尽管他自己做得那么糟糕，也能把话说得很漂亮。

“说得轻松。其实我知道。”烟包在她的嘴里，她说话时涌出一些白，“说到底还是谈恋爱太麻烦。”

“你又定不下来了。”

韩吉艰难地抿着嘴，她从来没定下来过。此人身患艺术家的通病：喜新厌旧，又称蒲公英症，风吹一吹就想跑。

韩吉岔开话题，“你不找个伴儿吗？”她迅速推翻自己，“不，你根本不适合谈恋爱。别去祸害人了。”

“你也在祸害人。”利威尔想现在是埃尔文祸害他。“我再祸害人也做不出不告而别这种事，没心肝。”

利威尔居然没出现心脏一痛、眉头一跳、呼吸一窒等等反应。他很坦然地说：“那时候我是没心肝。”后悔的意思是藏在轻了些的声音里的。

这时候他的心肝已经长出来了，正温热滚烫着。

韩吉正要奚落他，利威尔的表情让她闭上嘴。她突然就意识到，在没心没肺这件事上，利威尔已经弃她而去了。

“你把花旦当成什么？”

“小动物。”

——她不止是一个小动物。韩吉太怕老了，花旦（以及她每一个青春逼人的前女友）是让她长生的处女血。

她开回去把利威尔放在马路牙子上，粗枝大叶地，“我懒得开进去了。”他们熟悉得大可互相敷衍。利威尔随她的意，也是敷衍地道了别，不久后开始下雨。冬天的雨冷得刺骨，他拢紧外套，后颈接了几滴，像落在骨上。

埃尔文才收工，出了棚助理替他撑伞，他就着助理的身高微微驼背，养尊处优的时候还是低姿态，因此为他服务的人总觉得自己受着优待。利威尔在雨里头走得急，毕竟怕冷，其实离埃尔文不远，他看是看见他了，没好意思理。岂料埃尔文极其地好意思，举着伞直愣愣地到人跟前，“别淋了雨。”

利威尔看着倒不惊奇，很正直地接过来，小指下侧和埃尔文的食指蜻蜓点水地挨了挨，“谢谢。”埃尔文钓他是下作，他明知被钓还要上钩，和埃尔文五十步笑百步。

这五十步和一百步相对无言了一阵。埃尔文失掉离开的最佳时机，现在他们之中的一个必须得说点什么。

“你这么对我是多余的。”就算埃尔文不这么做，利威尔也是觊觎他的。他花瓶似的往利威尔旁边

一站，利威尔就很觊觎他了。

“没忍住。”埃尔文的脸皮经得起千军万马十个来回。

这就好办了，利威尔也可以没忍住约一下他，前后衔接都不带的，“你看衮达的新话剧试演吗？”人少，灯黑，是对身边的人上下其手的大好时机。利威尔冷着脸当一个藏住明枪暗箭的流氓，委婉是他的风度。

埃尔文很明白，“不了。”

“钓鱼？”

“天气冷。”

“那就打台球。”他想着埃尔文挥杆时绷直的背，手臂上噌噌起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，指尖都是电。

“好。”埃尔文的矜持算是尽数到位了，他掐着时机说好。利威尔眼里一清二楚地写着对他的非分之想，非常薄情的一双眼，放什么都不合适，但偏偏就是有对他的非分之想。埃尔文真是喜欢利威尔这么喜欢他，也享用利威尔这么喜欢他，心态甚是龌龊。他们在这种昭然若揭的龌龊里各自想着，你（我）欠我（你）的。埃尔文不想再对利威尔大度了。

利威尔忍了这厮心态龌龊，手掌向下滑到沾着他体温的那截伞柄，“什么时候杀青？”

“下个月。”

这才月中，利威尔顿时表情不大好，又怕他反悔，“你到时候找我。”

埃尔文点头。他纵使钓着利威尔，也不会敷衍利威尔。他的点头向来是一个坚定的“好”。利威尔并非不能取悦，下车库的步子几乎有些轻快了。

那天之后韩吉不再来，利威尔偶尔能和埃尔文打个照面，后者常出来帮剧组抬盒饭，不能愧对记者写他德艺双馨。月底又下了雪，积起薄薄的一层，脏得很快。埃尔文看见利威尔下来抽烟，有时和别人一起，吸时三十岁的眉宇皱起，舒展开还很年轻。他背后是一块罕见的干净的地。

头发黝黑的人在雪里是很好看的。各自一尘不染。

就在这对旧情人眉来眼去的时候，整个娱乐圈都像中了邪，媒体恨不得逮着个活物就问：“你是支持艾伦和三笠，还是让和三笠呢？”起因是在一年一度的GALA里，艾伦在卫生间把让给打了。

让和三笠这边的情况是：三笠一直走硬派武打少女路线，现在观众不吃这一套，公司重金弄了一部软核动作片（即硬核言情片）让她演。让在九零后小生里打头阵，是影片男主角，在片场和三笠频传绯闻，前两天他俩被狗仔拍到拖手出街。为了给电影造势，公司没压这新闻，还塞了点钱给上微博头条。

艾伦这边的情况是：他最卖座的电影是韩吉的手笔，所以即使他妄想花旦已久也不能明争，嫉妒韩吉到心窝子里也不能真恨。他一苦闷就缠着三笠胡闹，三笠也愿意当他的妈，爱也给，饭也给

（多为糖醋排骨）。而当三笠少爱了他一点，全世界都少爱了他了一点。

他和让在厕所里鏖战一番，末了接踵想起还有面子这回事，各自占了一个水槽洗脸，气喘如牛。领带是拿来勒的，线绷开了；衬衣自然就用来擦鼻血，损失惨重，血迹跟泼墨似的。艾伦掬了一捧水，还是气不过，便龇牙咧嘴地问：“三笠怎么看得上你？”

让把龙头拧得很紧，一滴水悬在沿口，形状逐渐摊平，“我不像你，把她当备胎。”

艾伦又火了，“谁他妈告诉你的我把她当备胎？我怎么可能把三笠当备胎？她是我最重要的人！”

“谁看得出来？！我警告你，你不要把三笠对你好想得太理所当然……”

眼看俩人又要撕逼（男人之间叫“扯屌”更合适），幸好三笠及时赶来。她五官不活泛，担忧和愤怒的表情最常见。艾伦在她愤怒的制裁之外，麻溜地指着让向她告状，“三笠，你为什么会喜欢这么个，这么个……臭傻逼？对了！他先动手的。”

让忍住没骂回去，蠢蠢欲动地扯自己的领带。他明白当下最应该扮委屈，情商和艾伦的一比，高下立判。让用手背来回揉一边眼角，表情疲乏隐忍，对三笠说：“三笠，不是我。”

他们的助理用一匹黑布把他们裹住护送出卫生间并边走边互相瞪眼都是后话，照片当时就上传了，给近来疲软的热门榜打了一针强心剂。让粉说我让清纯羞涩好男人，你艾就是一男花瓶，还管不住自己的屌。艾粉说我艾和三笠两小无猜，你让横刀夺爱臭不要脸。三粉笑笑不说话，都是不轻易下凡的世外高人。

事情到这里都和利威尔没多大关系。在工作室他注视荧幕太久，眨眼时眼睛像进了盐那种痛。江在市里拐了个弯，他的阳台分得一席水色。匹克西斯打给他，他在越南芽庄，电话两头都有水声。

“我在搞一个随机主题的电影，你有没有兴趣？”

“随机？什么鬼东西。”

“地点、事件和演员都靠你抽签，拍一个十五分钟到半小时的短片。我在芽庄钓鱼时想出来的，好不好玩？”同为阔佬，扎卡里爱钱，匹克西斯不仅爱钱，还爱艺术。产物暂且不论，他人生中的诗意来得迟却浩荡，像他那条疲惫而野心勃勃的老二。匹克西斯滔滔不绝，也像他那条野心勃勃的老二，“明年启动，不过你可以先抽。我打算找八个导演。”利威尔是第一个。

苍天有眼，他抽到电梯和停电，艾伦和让。

这个当口利威尔尚且不知道他俩在GALA大打出手，但圈内皆知他们从一出道就不对盘，这次多数人抱着看好戏的心态。利威尔想了想把他俩塞进一一寸见方的铁皮盒子里是什么情形，这个场景已经不用剧本，两人矛盾之深足以推动剧情——距对方十来米远，眼神已经打了几场精疲力竭的架。这些念头只在利威尔脑子里一闪而过，他一手工作，一手埃尔文，着实没给少男少女们的爱恨情仇留出一席之地。而三位少男少女在这个风口浪尖上暂停了手头的一切工作，女的在家里练沙包，俩男的在家里弱柳扶风地敷冰，抱着经纪人的大腿说我想吃酱油！阿尔敏一天去看艾伦，一天去看三笠。让一个人孤苦伶仃的，却不忘每晚给三笠发一个睡前小故事。他常常发兔子的故事。他对三笠说：“我觉得你像一个兔子，黑色的。”三笠当然说我不像兔子。但在让心中，她就是一个倔强的黑兔子，无论会不会武功，他都得好好保护。

狗仔在挖了几天这三人的感情纠葛之后突然一拍脑门儿：艾伦追小花旦追了小一年，怎么转头就对三笠爱得死去活来了呢？于是小花旦受了波及。截了几天小花旦，他们突然又一拍脑门儿：李莉嘉追艾伦追了小一年，不知道现在她有什么想法？于是李莉嘉也受了波及。这群人尤其热衷于在别人伤口上撒盐，李莉嘉不仅在Flora的指使下强忍怨气和小花旦姐姐长妹妹短，一下车还得面对突然窜出来的几个狗仔问她对艾伦和三笠的关系有什么想法。李莉嘉气得要哭，倔强地吸了吸鼻子，

说我和他真的不熟。都是她一厢情愿。

她约了小花旦喝下午茶，花旦说已经到了地方在等她。桌上有一座三层的点心塔，她怡然自得地在那儿吃，往司康里抹丰盛的奶油和果酱，都溢到手指上。见李莉嘉过来，她急忙擦了擦嘴角，“对不起啦嘉姐，我忍不住先吃了。”她开口前已经知道自己会被原谅，但展开的笑容也没有少甜一分。

“你哪一次不是自己先吃的。”李莉嘉放下包，感觉自己眼泪快掉下来了。她不能擦，怕碰花了眼线，只能抬眼装作看天花板上的画。

“你怎么了？”

“……没事。”李莉嘉的头低下来，她笑了笑，笑肌往上一挤，从眼眶里“啪”的掉下来一滴泪。

“在哭呢，”小花旦送上纸巾，顿时焦急得鼻子都皱起来了，“你别在这里哭，去我家说好不好？”

李莉嘉心有点软，此刻细细一想，花旦对她挺真诚，前一阵去欧洲拍杂志照时给她带了她随口提过的一对耳环，嘴巴一掘像个小动物似的——一只年幼的母鹿，她和她有什么深仇大恨非得害她不可？李莉嘉入行之后心地就没这么柔软过，差点背叛了她的婊姐妹Flora。李莉嘉既不如Flora心狠手辣，又不如小花旦纯一不杂。前者是蛇蝎，后者是琼珶，李莉嘉是芸芸众生中那相貌姣好的成千上万个之一。好在她在动摇之际立刻去想说“你哪一点比得上她”的艾伦、想那部汉斯没让她上的戏，想完一转头，身边便又是她的眼中钉肉中刺。

李莉嘉在花旦车上尽情流了几行泪，女演员出门全副武装，要把妆碰花不容易，到头来依然是精致又美艳的一张脸。花旦没多问，静静等她哭完。她搀着李莉嘉的手和她上楼去，李莉嘉编出个理由，说爸妈养的狗死了。小花旦突然眼泪汪汪地握住她的手，“嘉姐，我太明白了。我以前也养过狗！叫多多。多多去世之后我哭了好久……”这个阵势不像是要两三句带过的样子。

李莉嘉偷偷翻了个白眼，心想：我怎么就会挖坑给自己跳呢。“闭嘴，再说你也哭起来了。”她鬼使神差地摸摸花旦的头，偶尔也有姐姐的样子，“你头发很好嘛。”

“诶？谢谢嘉姐。那我们来说说那件事！”

今天她们见面就是为了说“那件事”。女人参与密谋的模样从孩童时期就定了型，疫病一般的，每个人都有如出一辙的鬼祟表情。

“我不知道还能怎么跟你说，给他打电话呀。”

花旦捧着脸，“不敢……他很凶，而且我演得又不好。”

李莉嘉嗤笑一声，“我就不信他的电影里永远都不要花瓶。你让韩吉帮你说。”

“我看了几部，好像是没有。像他这么认真的人，肯定特别嫌弃花瓶！特别嫌弃我！你知道我最近在和韩吉吵架，她太把我当小孩子了。”可她明明就是个小孩子，和艾伦一挂的。小孩子都意识不到自己是小孩子。

“现在这市场，能拍商业片的导演都在拍商业片，他能撑几年？到那时候你的演技也进步了，他不会再嫌弃你咯，”她转转腕子看自己的指甲，“你自己去说，更有诚意。”

花旦点点头，“那我要怎么跟他说？”

“你就说我想请你吃个饭，先不要说你的目的。别扭捏了小姑娘。我听说他这段时间闲，往后就不确定了。”后两句她也拿不准。

“那我打了？”小花旦拿出手机。“快（他妈）打。”

“我打了喔？”小花旦打开通讯录。

李莉嘉恨铁不成钢，替她按了通话键。

这个电话偏偏挑在利威尔最不能心无旁骛的时候。此时他看似无所事事地坐在沙发上，但手里有丰盛的汗，摊开了五指在晾，一边晾一边出。如果是别人的电话他就按掉了，但任何人都对花旦存有一念之仁。于是也是用带汗的手接的电话，只听那边的人怯生生的，“喂……喂？利威尔先生，我是小花旦。”

“你说。”

那头诡异地沉默良久，只传来压低的起音。后来她终于鼓起勇气，“利威尔先生，我能不能请你吃个饭呀？”

利威尔没意识到花旦是在盘算他电影里的角色（因为他没料到花旦也是有职业理想和人生目标的），就以为这事儿和韩吉有关系，他不能瞎掺和，便利落地答：“没空。”

那边也相当爽快，“没关系，我可以等你的。”

“什么事？”

“……吃饭的时候再告诉你行不行啊？”

“不要和我卖关子。”他拿开手机看一眼屏幕上的时间，“我现在有事，没时间和你侃。”

“等着！你不答应我我就不挂电话，你挂我就一直打。看在我们家韩吉的面子上，你就答应我咯？”她并不避讳提到韩吉，看来感情上没什么问题。利威尔谨慎地放下戒心，也是因为这时候门铃响起来，他心里登时鼓噪得吓人，对花旦只能孬了，“我答应你。”

“真的吗？那我等一下再告诉你在哪里吃（因为还没和李莉嘉商量好），你什么时候——”有空？花旦扭头对李莉嘉瘪嘴，“他挂了。”话没说完无妨。李莉嘉长舒一口气，不枉她和Flora撺掇两个多月，小花旦终于和利威尔定了这个至关紧要的约会，而且没搞砸。

门外的埃尔文自然是很玉树临风，迎客的利威尔自然是很有心理准备。埃尔文跟在他身后，听见他问喝点什么？埃尔文说Bowmore，他们保持对彼此的知根知底，一个说得出另一个家里威士忌的牌子。这种熟悉对利威尔来说是遗迹，对埃尔文来说是鸡肋。他在爱里悄悄死过一回了，能把什么都看成鸡肋。

利威尔去柜子里拿酒，踮起脚才够得到瓶子，情色栖息于他扬手时衣摆下一晃而过一片净瘦的腰。空调温度调得略高，埃尔文脱了外套，等来利威尔的酒。他接过杯子，对面却没放手，问：“你不热？”埃尔文敢穿衬衣，他也敢理直气壮地享用他的男色。

“热。”埃尔文微微歪着头，遂他的意解开两颗扣子。他记得要穿衬衣衬衣，也记得要缓慢地解扣子。利威尔是很喜欢他的手的，解扣子是一种慷慨的展示。他什么都记得。

利威尔瞪直了眼睛看，喉结老实地上下滑了滑，事情到这儿他俩都有些无耻。如果埃尔文把一溜扣子解完，利威尔估计胯下坚硬如铁，到头来站都不好意思站起来。埃尔文就是一口为他打造的棺木，往里一躺即可以死。他的生死要在自己手里，因此埃尔文也得在他手里。

他把杯子递出去，埃尔文优柔寡断地撩过他的手，利威尔又噌噌起了一胳膊鸡皮疙瘩。埃尔文的也是冷的、带汗的指尖。利威尔在茶几上坐下，占了埃尔文两腿之间的空档，手从他的膝盖之上滑到腿根，一路都是烫的，掌下紧致的肌肉令他不能收放自如。他肉欲强盛，呼吸深而重。

利威尔直白地盯着埃尔文的胯间，又看看他的脸，“你已经用眼睛上了我多少次？”

他身子短，保持够着埃尔文的姿势稍显吃力，腰又露出来了，下沉的一段，埃尔文也是直白地看。他们今天都是有备而来的。埃尔文腿上痒得挠心，倾身在他耳边笑，“不比你多。”

说白了，打台球不仅有打台球的意思，因为埃尔文杆杆都能进洞，所以还有上床的意思。

利威尔听了便去侵犯他的脖子，从耳后湿润地舔下一路，衣领好不碍事，利威尔回到他耳边，吐出一个又湿又重的字，“脱。”

埃尔文不介意承让一些掌控权，除掉上衣，他知道自己的身体很漂亮，利威尔爱不释手。反之亦然。利威尔的鼻尖贴在他肉里，从肋骨之间滑到肚脐。这不属于调情，利威尔在怀旧。他怎么可能和埃尔文做一场单纯的爱呢？

埃尔文抚住他的后颈，“你也脱了，全部。”

利威尔站起来，挺厚颜无耻地把自己剥得一丝不挂。他对自己的身体胸有成竹，也对埃尔文的老二胸有成竹。埃尔文情不自禁地抚摸他的腰臀，手指探进那条紧凑的臀缝，利威尔的反应比他想象中生疏，身体颤抖了一瞬。

他们已经通过眼神和肢体确认，眼前这一具仍是对方想操或想被它操的身体。这一刻对视短，两人却都是兜兜转转无处栖身的沧桑表情。利威尔要消灭这种感性，利索地解开埃尔文的腰带，埃尔文裆下的形状呼之欲出，温度烧到他的手。埃尔文是金枪不倒，但利威尔不知道他的身体还承不承受得起——他很久没用过后面，怕等下露了拙。

“光看你就满意了？”埃尔文好不得意。

坚决不能孬，利威尔恨恨地撩他一眼，扒下那块遮羞布。利威尔一向很享受埃尔文的老二从内裤里弹出来的情形，他一身的自持有时让人觉得沉闷，只有老二独自鲜活又饥渴，马眼顶着一滴水，珠圆玉润。埃尔文这么无耻，断不会因为自己裤裆大敞、下体坚硬而感到尴尬，“套呢？”

利威尔讥讽他猴急，他想插进去还得等会儿。年长一些了，他们在床事上都是等得起的人了，也都默许对方让性爱变得磨人。

“你知道我还在意你。”利威尔不敢说沉重点的词，就挑一个中庸而平淡的“在意”，遭冷遇他也没那么难堪。他们还是刚才面对面的姿势，利威尔的手指在埃尔文的老二上弹，像在按一把没有眼的笛子。他知道在这个当口说正经情话不属于标准化操作，但一是利威尔想把事情挑明一点，而没脱裤子的埃尔文太难掌握，二是他想拖延一点时间，让他窄窄的屁眼死晚一点。疼，肯定疼，想想都有些软了。

埃尔文措手不及，“现在说这种话显得你很卑鄙。”

“那我就卑鄙。”

“你希望我怎么反应……嗯……”利威尔变了手法，拇指和食指套成环上下套弄，次次擦过他的龟线，很要命。埃尔文略略调整他的手势，让自己更舒服些。他闭起眼，薄薄的眼皮扇动，仿佛含有脉搏。

“和我重归于好最好。”利威尔明白说出来了。他哪里还有脸，他俩都不要脸了。而埃尔文就矜持地笑一下。

单看肉体，他们没有变化分毫，该紧的紧，该翘的翘。这样的两副身体纠缠在一起，不会有难看的时刻。利威尔没有埃尔文那么享受，他还没痛过去，因此懒得配合。埃尔文对这件事很有心理准备，他知道利威尔不会对自己的屁眼随便，当初也是托和利威尔体格差太大的福他才稳当地做1

的。他此刻的小心难说是出于旧情未了，还是出于对床伴的基本礼节。利威尔一边哼哼一边使劲在计较这个事情，逐渐痛过了，听得出来他很舒服。埃尔文从他身后扣住他的胯骨，只能看见他乌黑的后脑勺，头发很好。他想起利威尔站在雪地里，那时黑白分明，他的样子十分迷人。埃尔文也能看到他的背，那些桀骜不驯的小石子。他们看不到的是对方动情时神色，避免了尴尬。他们都想到这一点，纷纷觉得悻悻然。欢爱容不得这种考量。他们也不说话调情，同样是为了避免尴尬，空白的背景音让人觉得乏，利威尔了无生趣地想该放点歌。

精神上缺一味，行动上便更卖力，埃尔文插得生猛，生理快感来势汹汹，利威尔撑在餐桌上，脚快离开地，却抓不住什么，颇感无助，只得把自己的手覆在埃尔文的手背上，他没有可以抓住他的可乘之机，就这样摇摇欲坠地包覆住。真难受。他后面爽得升天，可他真难受。

“换一下。”这一句夹着几个气音。

埃尔文从他身体里滑出来，一热一空虚。利威尔领他进了卧室，身后带着小小的痉挛，埃尔文扶住他的肩。

利威尔让他躺下，埃尔文听他的，也安然接纳他挑衅的眼神。利威尔骑上他的胯，顺利地把他的勃起放进身体里，也是一热，而后肿胀酥麻。他比埃尔文动得慢，腰画着8字，埃尔文低吟几下，眉都皱紧了，接着就把眼睛闭了，他有所忌惮。利威尔打量着他，眼神竟然很肉麻，又软弱。幸好埃尔文看不见，否则他一心软，对利威尔刚才的问题就有不同的回答了。

这个姿势越做越入，利威尔一只手攀住埃尔文的肩，另一只弄他胸前，完全是因为揉着自己舒服。埃尔文刚出的汗已经冷了。他觉得利威尔吃自己不够用力，不够深，握住他的臀瓣用力向自己的方向挤了挤，他腰一挺，利威尔的声音便失态地歪斜开去。

他们做得这么乏味，射得同样乏味。埃尔文深吸几口气才睁眼，两个人眼神迷离地对视，渡过了思考停滞的十几秒，埃尔文平淡地说我不想原谅你——他终于也明白地回答了。他认为利威尔不会爱人，因此不能爱他。

利威尔伏在他身上休息，头侧着，左耳放在他颈下那个小窝里。埃尔文说的算不得什么意料之外的话，利威尔也没有蓦然很心凉，“你恨过我？”即使这么问，他还能恋恋不舍地在埃尔文大腿上揩油。

埃尔文沉默着。恨对他来说太低级了，他大概不屑恨谁。

但埃尔文显然恨过利威尔，很内敛的一种。他会忍，韧性好到成为缺点的程度。他对现在的利威尔也收得好好的。他的软弱已经没人可以窥视和触碰了。

利威尔知道他不会答，便离开他的身体，埃尔文的老二滑出来，已经软下来，就有些丑陋了。利威尔不看，说去洗澡。

埃尔文摘掉套，打结后扔掉，擦干净老二，穿上衣裤安静地走了。利威尔打开花洒，在马桶上干巴巴地坐了一阵，汗结成一层薄薄的壳。

两人心知肚明今后不会再打这种无趣台球，把物是人非赤裸地摆上台面欣赏，他们该替彼此感到难堪。于是电梯里，浴室里，空虚又感伤。

周末利威尔和小花旦吃饭。去之前特地和韩吉确认了，你们感情是不是有问题，你们吵没吵架，我现在还没出门，后悔还来得及。韩吉回应：我们感情可能有问题，但是她还不知道。我们没有吵架。你放心。不过吃完你告诉我她找你干嘛。

这样利威尔才出门。

地点定在一处会所餐厅，要走一段高速。小花旦把一切都打点好了，利威尔一到，什么都没说，就径直被领到了包房，廊里各种花草字画。小花旦打扮得很精致，背心领上镶一圈宝石。她真是喜欢笑，“偶像，好久不见啦。”竟然叫出“偶像”，她实在是得寸进尺且臭不要脸，后者应是韩吉的功劳。

“是。我饿，先上菜。”

花旦立马吩咐上菜。利威尔不客气，来一份鹅肝炒鲜菌，他只吃几片鹅肝，来一份响螺汤，他把汤料里炖得入口即化的鸡爪子嘬了，再来一份海参，他停了半晌，觉得小花旦替他点这个菜的用意幽微。最后来了一份品相极佳的纯白色甜品，法语名字，服务生念得很标准。小花旦说做得这么漂亮真是舍不得吃。她拍了一张照片发朋友圈，而后心安理得地吃了。既漂亮又好吃，她想，我也想既漂亮又有用啊。但是漂亮的好处太多了，把没用也变得没关系。花旦是随遇而安的。

“你找我什么事？”

“偶像，你觉得我演戏怎么样？不用看韩吉的面子，实话实说就好。”花旦机灵而坦诚地眨眨眼。“你没有演技。”

这个花旦早就知道了，她只是确认一下，“那你觉得我长相如何？”

“你没有演技也能混娱乐圈，就是因为你长得太漂亮。”

“那有没有漂亮到能在你电影里演一个角色呀？”这些话都是Flora教的，花旦对她信心十足。“有，”利威尔用手掌罩住杯口喝水，“你这猪脑子。这种破事你大费什么周章。这顿我请。”

花旦完全没想到事情这么简单，看来长得漂亮这个特点真是太好用了，被骂猪脑子都是小事了。她还以为自己正直，其实这回她算是用美色谋角色，但利威尔没睡她（如果他们俩都是异性恋肯定就睡了）。

“因为我觉得你挺嫌弃我的。”

“谁说的？长得丑的才需要演技，你？在镜头前笑一笑就行了。但我要再拍，得等几年。”拍电影就像生孩子，几年蹉跎下来，使人元气大伤。

花旦倍感荣幸，“多久我都可以等。诶，艾伦（在朋友圈）回复我说他也在这里，我让他过来？他肯定想见你。”

但利威尔不大想见他。艾伦性子急，一看这孤男寡女的，女还对男巧笑倩兮、美目盼兮，说不定会无视利威尔的性向以为他和花旦有一腿，“不。你可以去找他，我先走。”

花旦体谅偶像不拖泥带水的性格，说先送他到门口。她没和利威尔争谁付钱，很懂要给长者面子的道理。

利威尔把停车牌给泊车台的服务生，等了许久也不见车来，利威尔自然不耐烦，花旦自觉应替偶像打抱不平，便软绵绵地训斥道：“你们这么办事怎么行？生意会变差的……”

“……你行了，不会骂人就别骂。”

利威尔的车姗姗来迟，守在泊车台的服务生对他们抱歉地笑笑，指着开利威尔车的那个人，“对不起，他是新来的，下次我们一定注意。”

“要注意啊！”花旦认真强调。

利威尔没过多久便上了高速，踩到一百二，过小弯需要稍稍减速，他感到刹车特别软，犹如耄耋老太的奶，但尚且踩得住。他并未过多留意，毕竟一生顺风顺水，没想过突然一天就要被人加害了。

他到了高速的出口，弯急。利威尔一踩刹车，车跑一百二，踩到底，还是一百二，利威尔意识到刹车失灵。音响还在放歌。这时护栏已经近在咫尺，他挣不挣扎区别不大。读上一句话花了你一到二秒，这一到二秒里利威尔差不多该撞上去了。这时他的脑子非常原始，就是很清楚地知道他不想死。

他生有可恋，一点也不想死。

安全气囊保住他的脸。手机落在方向盘前的槽里，利威尔的手指曲折地探进去，终于握到它。他打120，仍可以清楚说出自己在某某高速某某出口，再打给小花旦，“你和艾伦在一起？”

“对呀。”

“让他……接电话。”利威尔脑筋动得飞快，开他车的那个人确凿有问题，但缉拿罪犯这种事不能交给花旦来做，她只会揪住人说：你这么办事怎么行？别人会死的。

利威尔丧失了腿上的知觉，已然骨折，不知有几处，苟且偷生的大脑暂时麻痹了痛感。车窗本就是敞开的，他一边讲电话一边靠手臂拖起身体往外爬，磨破的皮肉赠与土地上的残枝和小石，腿麻木而生硬地迎合车舱里被挤压过的狭窄空间，身子一动，猛然产生一种混乱的痛，仿佛极刑。他的脸狰狞得难看，眼眶里有被逼迫生出的水。

“利威尔？”是艾伦的声音。

他脸上划过一道热流，眼中半片浅红，难以再看清什么。血液和角膜同源却并不相溶，眼泪把它清洗出来，视野在水的晕染下动荡不安。利威尔说：“你、你去泊车台找刚才开我车的那个人……”他的喉咙也卡壳了。

“怎么？你车出问题了？”

“对……快去。”

花旦在场，艾伦心猿意马，对利威尔不禁有些敷衍，“喔好，等等啊。”

“你他妈……”利威尔抑制住短促的呼吸，“你他妈别见色忘义，赶快去！”

被拆穿的艾伦面上一烧，从椅子上惊乍乍地弹起来一溜烟跑出去了。

利威尔以为自己挪了很远。疼痛使时间失真。疼痛是真实的。他已经没有了对于死的担忧，而对肉体蒙受的折磨束手无策。他不知道自己哪里在流血。往后的现实趋于模糊。他能看到天，这个城市的天向来不干净，云层如此厚重，但光线仍渐渐变得刺眼，闭眼也逃不开。他被浸泡在汗水和感官的不适里，后者似乎令心脏蜷缩了起来。

许多人到这种境地都要大彻大悟一下，利威尔给痛过去了。他其实活得很通透了，又对这种通透很倦怠，所以不爱显摆。他只想些有的没的，想如果自己陷入昏迷，埃尔文每天来对他说说话，辅以十指相扣和亲吻，他可能就醒了。老听说这种故事，醒了的都见报了，也才那么几个，没说醒的应该也不少。要是埃尔文说不醒他，就像他用情得不够深似的。但是如果真按用情深不深来定，埃尔文肯定说得醒，就怕他不愿意。第二利威尔才想到他没剪完的片子，因为这个不急，而关于埃尔文的事是时时刻刻都急，他表面忍着，心里很急。黎各很好看的，奈尔好好拾缀拾缀也人模狗样，这俩人在他的镜头里达到了容颜的峰值。看不出来，利威尔其实挺计较角色的脸。

——他想这些琐碎的事、无趣的事，迷迷糊糊地撑到救护车的声音响起，随后放任自己被世界刀俎。

小花旦排在利威尔通话记录第一位，自然是她接到医院电话。艾伦找人未果，也没深究，心想利威尔大度，车都是小事。他死乞白赖留了花旦一阵，这时她正在回家路上。她同样要经过那个出口，到这一段却发现车流变得极慢，正好利威尔的号码打过来。花旦以为偶像变卦，颇有些心虚，惴惴地接起来，听到的却是陌生人的声音。一听“车祸”她就慌了，没空细想来龙去脉，当下的反应是打给韩吉，声音带着哭腔。她一时半会儿也从这里下不去。

——所以家属同意书上签的是韩吉的名字，不一会儿花旦赶到，这时就显出两人明确的分工：韩吉一言不发独自忧愁，花旦抓住来往医生的手一个劲问病人情况，不管对方是不是负责她偶像。在外她和韩吉不能牵手，花旦便把自己需要被支扶住的欲望托付给无数个白衣的陌生人。她也是趁面孔的机，得到在医院少见的温柔而无奈的回答。韩吉终于抓住她的上臂，“回来，坐住，不要乱跳。我都不知道，结果你是个猴子。”

韩吉才是真正能让她安心的。她赶紧坐好了，下意识地把指甲往嘴边送，她紧张时总是这样做，她有不改掉坏习惯的特权。韩吉忙打掉她的手，“刚才摸了那么多人，脏。”

于是花旦的手乖乖落在膝盖上。她听见韩吉自言自语，“利威尔开车怎么会这么没谱呢。”

花旦使劲想，使劲想，太阳穴都想疼了，好不容易有了些许思绪，“刚才他让艾伦去找泊车台的人，说是车出了问题。”这姑娘的哭腔还没散形。

“艾伦怎么也在？”

“恰好遇到，我不是在朋友圈发了张图吗，他认出来的。那个人好像没找着……”花旦拿出手机，“我打给他问问。”

打完她说：“是没找着，艾伦说突然就不见了，也没跟餐厅请假。是新来的。”

“从利威尔走到艾伦去找人，隔了多久？”韩吉遇大事反而沉着。她喜欢自己写本子，写故事练逻辑，修得她心思缜密。她也不爱显摆。多数人为她的疯癫所迷惑，这让韩吉活得很容易。

花旦开始翻通话记录，“最多二十分钟。”

“操，二十分钟人就不见了，肯定有问题。也可能是其他人，得看监控。说起来，你今天为什么和利威尔吃饭？”

花旦嗫嚅着说我想在他下一部电影里演个角色。韩吉用食指diudiu地点她的脑门，“结果你还是个猪，”这样说未免太难听，韩吉便改了口（她不知道花旦已经被利威尔骂过猪脑子），“……小猪，哎，你个猪猴（花旦因此得外号“诸侯”）。这种事用得着请他吃饭？还有那个人怎么会知道利威尔今天在那里吃饭？”

念及此，花旦心中大惊，手心登时贴一层冷汗，“我们报不报警？报警吧。韩吉，我们报警吧。”

“报毛。”能害到利威尔的人警察不一定制得住。×冠希当初也没报警呀。

她慌了，“我不管，我要报警。”

“你冷静点，”韩吉夺过她的手机，摸到上面一层汗，“你是不是知道什么？你肯定知道什么。”

“我不知道。”

韩吉在花旦面前蹲下。韩吉即使仰视她，也不显得势弱。她仍然不能碰她，“乖，告诉我。”韩吉的眼睛大而明净，这种人不会不聪明。

花旦怎么敌得过这双眼，“……是Flora让我选这个餐厅的。”

她和Flora由李莉嘉在某场酒会上引见认识，之后Flora常约她喝茶逛街打麻将，愿意输钱给她，讨人欢心的事她做得张弛有度，因而不费吹灰之力套出她欣赏利威尔。她和李莉嘉致力于撺掇小花旦找利威尔讨个角色，说是为她圆梦。吃饭的时间地点劳Flora精细策划，泊车小哥也由她一手安插——花旦全然不知情，自以为现世安稳。她的现世倒确实安稳。而李莉嘉的目的不在利威尔，她对艾伦一往情深，这祸害与利威尔情同师生，如果花旦在算计利威尔的事情里掺一脚，必然在艾伦心中形象大跌，让李莉嘉有机可乘。李莉嘉刚开始没想明白这一层，但Flora一跟她分析利害关系，她

便义无反顾入了伙。她到后来才觉得自己不该沦落得这么下作。爱而不得的女人又疯又傻，这儿就有两个活生生的例子。

再说韩吉。她虽然知道Flora和李莉嘉绝非善类，但实在不忍心把人间丑恶剖干净给小鹿一样的

花旦看。等到她察觉到事情有猫腻时，花旦已经被那两个人调教得敢和她斗气顶嘴，说长大了，要自由，执迷不悟地和她们喝茶逛街打麻将，兴高采烈地回来数钱。她太好收买。韩吉偶尔会想，她是不是永远不会长大了。不然自己也是敢放下的。

她们顿时都明了了。花旦怔忡少顷，又惊又怒。她担心自己嘴脸丑恶，别过头去不让韩吉目睹。韩吉蓦然起身。恰好她也不想看花旦了。

“我什么都不知道，韩吉，我真的……我对不起你。”说得就像她绿了韩吉一样，韩吉听着心里毛毛的。

她连挨着花旦都不愿意了，说话却是百般慰贴，“你不欠我对不起。你先回家去，好不好？你还能不能开车？我叫助理来接你。”

“不好。我要在这里等着。”

“那利威尔会不会想看见你？”

“……他不知道。”小花旦又想咬指甲，这次韩吉不拦她，“你不会告诉他的。”

韩吉确实不会，但要利威尔想明白这事儿太简单了。她既唾弃又心疼花旦的单纯，“你回去吧，你在这儿我分心。我叫人来接你。你什么都别做，别跟别人说，别去找Flora，别去找李莉嘉。你在家里等我。”

花旦擦擦眼睛，说我自己开车就行。

韩吉这才有闲暇担心、焦虑、怕。医院里有能抽烟的地方，但她不敢去，怕错过利威尔出来。

她等着。时间不会动了。

利威尔没让韩吉等太久。出来时他是清醒的，半个上身吃了麻醉，相当于半边死尸。他醉生梦死地痛过一场，发丝封住好多汗都来不及洗，湿润的头发凝在一起。他额角贴一块纱布，幸好没伤到头皮，不用剃走一块发。手术室里蹉跎这一阵，利威尔几乎忘了有人在外面等他，看到韩吉也没反应过来，便和她脸上焦躁的余韵、喜悦的序曲匆匆错身了。韩吉跟在后面问：“我能不能去病房？我是他家属。他伤哪儿了？”她不知道利威尔醒着，否则会羞于使用这么关切的口气。利威尔好强，要自己回答她，不料刚说完“反正没死”的“反正”就被身侧的一个女医生白了一眼，她一张脸上只剩眼睛得见天日，这一眼因此分外硌人，“你现在说话胸口痛不痛啊？”利威尔好不容易沉足一口气，现在气势全无，蔫蔫地屈从了半边死尸的命运。

他折了胳膊和两条肋骨，怪不得刚才用手拖着身体匍匐时那么痛，腿上是轻伤，性命、五官和记忆都完好无损。这场车祸显得不痛不痒，不像出自Flora的手笔。其实是她雇的帮手怯场，不敢置利威尔于死地。

到了病房，利威尔躺好，韩吉坐好。医生向他们交代注意事项，韩吉好久没这么洗耳恭听。利威尔不必在医院滞留太久，即使现在也能下床，伤的是常用的那只手，吃饭、撸管或许有些问题，但好歹不至于吃喝拉撒都要人照看。

韩吉长时间绷着神经，这会儿放松下来，完完全全瘫在椅背上，脊椎和四肢化成绕指柔，坐姿自然就难看了点。等医生走了，她才好意思哭丧着脸说我刚才担心得要死。她现在的举止有演的成分，因此是不害臊的。

“你女朋友呢？”利威尔嗓子沙沙的。他的身体不能动，稍微转了转头朝向韩吉，但要看她还是牵强，眼睛不一会儿就累了。

其实病房里有张沙发，但韩吉用椅子，离利威尔更近。她自觉把椅子挪到利威尔眼前去，“在家呢，吓坏了。你喝水吗？”他们都觉得时间还多，担心完了，分外透支心弦松弛的奢侈，天大的事都可以等等再说。劫后余生，病房里相当太平。

利威尔点点头。韩吉下楼买了一箱水自己扛上来，暂时扛成个高低肩。她戴了墨镜，仍然险些被人认出。她研究了很久才知道怎么把床升起来；扭瓶盖时用力过猛，把水挤得到处都是。利威尔不忍直视她的窘态，脱力地想要是眼前的是个蕙质兰心的佩特拉……

不是佩特拉不来。巴黎时装周开幕在即，这几天演艺圈百分之六十的女性人口都在法国或者去法国的路上，搞得病房里这两个流落在女装潮流之末尾的人略有些孤苦伶仃的意思。佩特拉接到消息心急如焚，但被经纪人扣住回不了国。小花旦明天才动身。韩吉刚才彻底忘了这茬，而且她也理应向花旦通报一声利威尔的情况。她发一条微信过去，“利威尔手臂和肋骨骨折，没什么大事（就是手被包得像根象拔蚌似的），你不用担心。行李收好没？”

“那就好！他没事就好！收好了！”花旦想到在巴黎会见到李莉嘉，心情远没有表现出来那么高兴。

“这次别穿错了。”

去年花旦去看LV的秀，误穿一双Carven的鞋，被国内众时尚博主群嘲长达半年有余。韩吉替她记着的。

“好，小白（花旦的助理）以性命担保我不会穿错。”

韩吉一面和女朋友发微信，一面和利威尔理事情的来龙去脉。他们信息对称，所以没花费什么脑筋。韩吉只有一点想不通，“埃尔文和Flora结婚的时候你已经走了快一年了。埃尔文这几年搞过的男的也不少啊，Flora怎么偏盯上你了？”以埃尔文的作风，他不会把利威尔打造成一个独一无二的前任。他越记得，越隐瞒。他自虐才能脱身。

利威尔听了中间那句，心里有点伤，但转念一想，这几年他搞过的男的也不少，遂能心平气和地开口，“她见过我的钥匙，埃尔文也有一把。”那次在扎卡里家，利威尔落下的钥匙串经了Flora的手。不少人有过和埃尔文同床的殊荣，Flora看得开。但她钻进这把钥匙的牛角尖里：同床只交付一根屌，同穴交付他整个人。

“你家的？”

“不，我们之前一起买过一间公寓。”

这件事韩吉从前不知道，说：“喔，你们还真到过谈婚论嫁的地步。”利威尔冷淡地扯扯嘴角，却不辩驳。不提尚好，一提惨不忍睹。韩吉自知嘴快，“我去帮你收东西，你给我列个单子。”

埃尔文离婚的消息传遍人间只消一小时，用一个下午来传遍利威尔车祸的消息绰绰有余。晚上利威尔的手机刚充上电就迎来一场大型信息轰炸，手机的下半截很快烧起来。他从来不知道自己人缘这么盛，受宠若惊就免了，只是烦，更不敢透露自己的方位。他左手键盘都按不利索，没精神一一去找埃尔文的名字，倒是韩吉先提起，“埃尔文在巴黎。”女装时装周不关他的事，埃尔文恰好在这个风口浪尖去巴黎拍广告。

“你觉得我指望他什么？”

韩吉无辜地摊手，“没啊，没。”

“你不回家陪小花旦？”

“她肯定在试衣服，”把在巴黎的一个月要穿的衣服挨个试一遍，韩吉实在吃不消，漂亮是会腻的，“但是你别以为她不愧疚。我叫她走的。跟我说实话，你怪她吗？”

利威尔冷飕飕地瞥韩吉一眼，“你以为出车祸不痛。”

韩吉反而松一口气。利威尔因为痛而怪罪花旦，好轻的一种罪，“我没好好教她。”

“你没教。你觉得教她会折损她的灵气。她现在被卖了还帮人数钱。我昨天说她是猪脑子，但是韩吉，你没脑子。”用力胸口会疼，手术后他的声音一直收敛着，温凉如水，口气不那么严厉。

韩吉却听得心口痛，她和利威尔把对方的爱情分别看明白了。她两手掌住自己的头，确认脑子尚在，“我珍惜她这一点。我喜欢她是一个……小动物。如果没出这件事，我不会让她改的。”她越说越替自己难堪。她不想爱得浅薄，然而她爱得浅薄。

韩吉如坐针毡，全身都仿佛被那针毡刺得痛了，“吃东西吗？我去买。”

韩吉陪他到凌晨，买口粮回来之后她一直有些落魄，马尾被她抓得七零八落，后来也落魄地走了。这个医院安保健全，一帮记者尽数被拦在楼下，没有一个漏网之鱼。韩吉替利威尔经受媒体的狂轰乱炸，将她低迷的心情一扫而空，和狗仔战斗令人精神抖擞。

夜间利威尔睡得不安稳。他不习惯平躺的睡姿，睡梦中潜意识要把身体照它心仪的姿势修正，不负责任地压到伤口。他霎时痛醒，出的汗浸湿后背，夹住一片又闷又湿的热，再浅浅地睡去。

早晨五点他又醒了一次，这时天光刚有起色，看得见窗外漆黑的树桠。利威尔突然有了接受人文关怀的心情，小心翼翼地伸手到床头拿手机，难免又遭一番扯痛。他把问候的信息翻出来逐个看了，首先是小花旦的自首陈词，“利威尔先生，韩吉没有告诉你，其实这件事我也有责任……”她是个不卑劣的傻瓜。已阅。

再是佩特拉的养病贴士。已阅，不赘述。

又有艾伦旁敲侧击，想知道自己没抓住泊车台那人算是犯了轻度、中度还是重度错误（答案：重度）。已阅。

奈尔也发了，“我明天来看你。三毛明天陪老婆产检，后天来看你。”很居高临下的口气。利威尔气哼哼地回，“爱来lai。”（“lai”是手滑）

阿尼竟然也发了信息，利威尔没时间看，忽然听见门被打开，门缝接纳了一缕从走廊里钻进来的白光。而房间里的光线微弱，看不清来人面容。但这颀长的身段是埃尔文无疑。利威尔愣了少顷，但这是埃尔文无疑。

埃尔文问能不能开灯。

利威尔点头，又想起自己点头他看不见，“能。”

这是买不到从巴黎回国的机票的埃尔文，坐了三小时火车到阿姆斯特丹，飞回来，一身华服起好几层皱，好衣服的皱比别的衣服更狼狈。他解了领结，外套松垮垮地挽在臂上，光鲜打了对折。利威尔一时间不知如何反应，只觉心跳又急又快，仿佛敲在骨头上，有碍于他肋骨痊愈。

“进来。”

埃尔文坐沙发，对他来说太矮了，膝盖高高支起，宽度吝啬的裤腿升起一截。但他仍安详地陷进那块旧海绵里，颠沛至此终于尘埃落定，个个关节都不肯离开，“你怎么样？”

利威尔无力地被他打量着，手指拢起来的左手不知是冷是热，或时冷时热，“还好，有时候会疼。”

“哪里疼呢？”埃尔文的手握住自己的下半张脸，下巴上冒出一片扎手的新鲜胡茬。

如果利威尔照实回答“胸口”，像在影射什么。他便宽泛地在前胸画了一片。埃尔文长眼睛，手上的伤不必他开口。

“我能看看么？”

利威尔答道包起来了，你看不出什么，埃尔文便作罢。他来得奋不顾身、不计后果、不合逻辑，如今再考虑如何全身而退已经迟了。利威尔无措，埃尔文犹疑，两人之间有一片纤薄而无处容身的温存。利威尔不问你怎么能来，他知道这温存经不起考究。

“我在那边不知道你如何，我担心你。”埃尔文皱着眉，风尘仆仆中丢失了不少从容，挺括的肩膀垮塌。他怕他死了。为了确认他没有，他愿意这样跋涉。

利威尔平定了心跳，藏在被子里的手指软弱地蜷起来，脊椎变成一指柔润的水流，幸好他本来就躺着，否则身体瘫软，坐都坐不稳。

埃尔文的鞋袜开口很低，包不住他的脚踝，皮革把那块肉磨成干燥的白。他平常那么衣冠禽兽，现在身上却没有一处合心意。他的刘海也垂下来，利威尔看得于心不忍，恨不得把他的头发一根根理顺了放回原本斯文败类的位置。他的声音带一线热气，“我很快能好，倒是你，该睡觉。”

“我不困。”

利威尔想了想，“那你过来。”

埃尔文迟疑片刻，走到床边坐下，衬衫背后和袖子的肘部有交错或平行的折痕。某位言情界鼻祖的名句是“我真的很想拿一把熨斗把你的眉头熨平”，洁癖作怪，利威尔也正儿八经很想把埃尔文的衬衣熨平。这一身是服装品牌给的当季新款，还没上过T台，也没投入流水线，埃尔文就这么没心没肺地给穿走了，留下巴黎一堆人惦记。

行程忙成这样，他仍有余力周旋繁剧。埃尔文是个通才，演戏和处事赶得上世界水准，他在机场给对方的负责人打电话，用惟妙惟肖的抱病口气，对方通情达理，答应等他病愈再拍。埃尔文撒谎倒不是为了他自己，是不想让两个助理在对方面前处境太艰难。

埃尔文这一路来得跟做梦似的，什么都未卜，见到利威尔也不觉得真实，整个人都是茫的。人都到病房里了他还不敢靠近，但负伤的利威尔这么要求他，他便顺水推舟，驯服地卸了甲。

坐下他才看得见利威尔神色里的疲懒，额角一块纱布，遮住半道锋利的眉。作表情太费劲，利威尔的五官缺乏纪律，似乎不在意埃尔文眼中的自己好不好看。他找个时机冷不丁地抓住埃尔文的手，被抓的那个随即很正人君子地挣脱了，他舟车劳顿，挣脱得相当拖泥带水，无怪乎利威尔又以为他在欲拒还迎。今天埃尔文彻底处在劣势，轻而易举地就被躺着的这个把玩了、调戏了。

利威尔好长时间没在埃尔文面前当成老流氓，兴致勃勃地，“埃尔文，你人都来了，牵手还不行？”他心里高兴也懒得笑，眼下两个青袋，各可以装一枚硬币。

于是埃尔文的手钻进被子里，乖乖让他握住。他只对利威尔磨叽，也不是白磨叽，完了是会给一颗糖的。埃尔文追求者甚众，不缺任何一份爱，然而他只想知道被利威尔爱是什么感觉。他从来不知道那是什么感觉。可人年到而立，年轻时候的心结已经解不开，绞死了留在那里，呼吸之间都耿耿于怀。埃尔文三十年道行，分明有西门庆、柳下惠、陈世美等种种出路，偏偏修成一个死心眼

——与其说他死也不再爱利威尔，不如说他死也不信利威尔爱他。而爱情的美妙（与痛苦）之处恰

恰来自于理性与感性的差距，埃尔文明知不行，仍然忍不住去试。说是浅尝即止，现在连床都上了，这人还没有悬崖勒马的意思。他要利威尔渴求他，就得对他心软；他给一颗糖，利威尔就更贪婪。

利威尔性情乖戾，乖戾的人大多偏激，因此别人即便没见过他偏激，也纷纷推测他偏激。利威尔的偏激是不藏头露尾的。埃尔文为人周全，性格好，样子好，还有传言说他活好，众人便纷纷认为他心灵也好。埃尔文的偏激是不露真面目的。

利威尔满意了，仔仔细细摸一遍他的手，时常温习这只手的形状可以翻新埃尔文替他手淫的记忆，骨骼修长，甲床平坦，前端与指上的肉齐平，握着它、被它握着，心里都是极其安定的。利威尔的拇指挨个揉过他清晰的骨节，最后停在他掌心画圈，不知是谁出的汗作祟，他们肌肤相亲之处愈发潮湿，这样的接触已然不舒适，但谁也不愿抽身，好像他们的手一起包住一块糖。埃尔文嘴角噙一点点笑，可能是痒。“你利用我现在心软，我不心软的时候你怎么办？”他到底是有恃无恐。他们俩各自畸形，拆穿了也不觉得谁卑鄙。

利威尔懒懒地看他，“我起码三个月才能痊愈。来日方长。”

“不是说很快么？”

“看你怎么想。你还走不走？”

“那边的事没做完，我下午回去。”从欧洲往返被他说得像短途旅行。利威尔不能不受宠若惊，但端得好，“值不值得？”

“哪怕是我也有冲动的权利。”

“为我？那你之前的宁死不屈都不作数了。”

埃尔文心想还不至于宁死不屈，说不给亲，也让亲了，说不给操，也让操了。他摆出一张无奈退却的脸，圆润的内眼角异常温顺。他一温顺起来全身都可以当他的帮凶，这会儿连嗓子也是——

埃尔文低低地说，今天你放过我，好不好。

健身节食的人会定期给自己一个cheatday，这一天让一身的懒骨现形，大吃特吃。埃尔文给自己一个cheatquarter，悬崖上不仅不勒马，还大费周章地把自己往下面推。

埃尔文不能久留，利威尔后来又睡着了一回，醒来时他已经走了。看得出他的被角被认真掖过，矿泉水的瓶盖开了一半，不必他自己动手。埃尔文的体贴需要他定下心神才能够好好消受。利威尔不由得飘飘然，怎么这么甜蜜，末日才这么甜蜜。

利威尔下床洗漱，可谓费尽千辛万苦，他自觉身娇体弱，战战兢兢挪到卫生间，左手使牙刷不得力，撒尿时解裤腰上的绳子也不得力，而且只一只手能活动，解了绳子就系不上。病号服是宽松裁剪，他腰细，怕走着走着裤子掉了，只能提着裤腰挪回床上大喘气，来去都是挫折。来送早餐的护士听同侪说这间房里住的是个导演，这地界上往来的名流众多，护士司空见惯，况且她照料过的导演要么是大胡子要么是地中海，不如那些个鲜肉男明星来得秀色可餐。

利威尔若无其事地看她布菜，庆幸她来得晚，他的笨拙由自己独享。护士并未料到这个导演这么年轻——利威尔的脸比他的灵魂少活几年光阴，且既不是大胡子，也不是地中海，五官还生得这么薄情，他的好看并不丰满。护士当下心中小鹿乱撞，指了指床头的小铃，说您有需要按铃就好。

奈尔清早就来了，利威尔刚吃完早餐，躺在盛着残羹的碗碟下面。奈尔做得出给三毛包一万一（“一心一意”）的红包这种事，自然也做得出给利威尔带慰问果篮这种事——路上瞎买了一个，他起码还知道两手空空去探病不成样子——编织果篮是透明包装纸包的，提手上一朵紫红紫红的拉花，被奈尔往电视下面的柜子上重重一放，意思是我心意到了，质量你就别追究了。奈尔罹患直男癌晚期，黎各也是走投无路才和他分手。

他们有一阵没见，奈尔能侃，和这样的人说话最省心，利威尔甚至不需要看他，唇齿间偶尔抖出来一个“嗯”。奈尔说自己和一个小辈打麻将，逮到小辈出千，继而想起埃尔文、利威尔等人打麻将时的风姿，尤其是大头目韩吉，打得甚是风流倜傥，磊落又光明。

“真是一代不如一代了。”

利威尔不屑一顾，“你知道说这句话的时候你听起来有多老吗？帮我按个铃。”

奈尔除外，利威尔的朋友大多识趣，比如黎各，差人捎来一盅猪骨汤。利威尔有此需，她体谅得到是她细心；他们的友情不值得她亲自下厨，汤出自餐厅厨师的手，是她不逾矩。利威尔只习惯这种温度适宜的关怀，他在人情上是个疏懒的人，别人也对他疏懒，他才觉得舒服。

所以他没敢让艾伦来。小朋友气急败坏，指望三笠替自己数落利威尔，想不到三笠压根儿没打算去，一是她和黎各是同一流派的聪明姑娘，深谙“温度适宜”的精髓；二是之前她拜托利威尔管教艾伦，利威尔显然没放在心上，想想还有点小生气呢。

艾伦方的波折没打搅到病号。阿尼打来的电话却是一颗小石子。她不谈利威尔身体如何——她信息网繁盛，或许第一时间就已知情——而是劈头盖脸地问我给你发信息你怎么没回呢？

“没时间看，需要我现在看么？”

“不用。我知道你的车是谁动的手脚，要证据我可以帮你查。”

利威尔挑眉，“收钱的？”收钱他也愿意。

“得了。你救过我，我不欠别人人情。”

病号同志在紧接着的两天里又收了不少慰问品。利威尔被五颜六色的礼品盒众星捧月，恍觉自己有八十岁高龄。圈内向来有攀比的恶习，因此到得越晚的礼品越贵重。韩吉来探病，她也是走火入魔，提议带一桌机麻过来打，她神通广大，走私一个麻将桌进来不在话下，但一是扰民，二是利威尔一只手做不了牌。提议被利威尔严正拒绝，她无聊时只得拆盒子玩儿，动不动大呼小叫，“人参？还三根？燕窝？给你一个男的送燕窝……这都他妈啥啊？”这些人送东西也是不长心眼，更有甚者，附的卡片上题字“早生贵子”。

利威尔好了一些，受伤的肋骨间歇会疼，但不持久，而右手还包着，左手不灵光，仍在适应拿筷子、拿牙刷和拿鸡巴。他不关心众盒子的内容，让韩吉捡几样顺眼的带走。韩吉亦或看一看附属的卡片，讪笑道：“嘿嘿，XXX小气得不得了，他的东西我才不敢要。”亦或“啧”两声，说：“这玩意儿火气大，我现在身边没人，找谁泻火？”她调笑完，话锋一转，“埃尔文知不知道？”

“你指哪件事？”

韩吉耸耸肩，“Flora的热心参与呀。埃尔文就是罪魁祸首。要是我的话肯定让他以身相许了。”

“他不用知道，也不用对我以身相许。”埃尔文的身他大概是有了，而且以身相许也不是利威尔的最终目的呀。

韩吉就不多问，“我查了，那个停车的小子在餐厅填的信息全是假的。”

“阿尼也在查。其实找到他没用。”但利威尔没拂阿尼的面子，他那份人情不知道被那姑娘惦记了多久，一逮着机会就来报恩了。

是这么个没用法：如果警察抓住了那小子，他必然供出Flora。如果Flora不承认，那他屁用没有；如果Flora承认，情况更糟。要死她也拉着埃尔文一起死。她再怎么说也是一名娇美女眷，只消在媒体面前抹一把泪就能把自己塑造成苦情同妻。埃尔文演的那百八十个光风霁月的异性恋的苏粉先不论，光骗婚这条就能让不少萌毛埃毛（埃尔文和三毛合作过三部电影，该CP受众颇广）的小姑娘和他江湖不见。利威尔舍不得看埃尔文身败名裂，他断根骨头折个手都是小事。Flora身为一个名副其实的心机婊，早就想通了一件事：他是利威尔的软肋，牵他一发，动利威尔全身。

“看不出来她还是个好心的田螺姑娘。是没用，但是毕竟是他动了你刹车，他跑了你甘心？”

“抓住了也不能卸他个手。”他没那么低级，“要是送警局，他把Flora扯进来，埃尔文吃不了兜着走。”

韩吉若有所思，“其实，我觉得，卸手是你会干的事。”

“就是说我看起来像黑社会。”

“像！简直像。”

“那韩吉你不可能到今天还不是残障人士。”

“你卸我手也行，我祝你这辈子都找不到能和我媲美的麻将搭子，”言归正传，“行吧，那私了。怎么私了？”

前面也说了，利威尔没那么低级。Flora把整个不辨是非的红尘当她的人生舞台，而利威尔既然手段可以通天，便懒得伸下来蒙尘，以至于他被Flora这么卑劣地摆了一道之后，很有一种阿尔帕西诺被郭德纲暗算了的郁郁寡欢之感。

关心这件事的人不止利威尔和韩吉，还有一小搓在巴黎。说的当然是利威尔粉丝小花旦和Flora党余孽李莉嘉。

花旦和李莉嘉冤家路窄，巴黎酒店那么多，她偏偏和李莉嘉下榻同一家。她临行才听到风声说李莉嘉也住这儿，但时装周期间高档酒店人满为患，改预订回天乏术，导致花旦出门前都让助理在酒店大门看一看，没有李莉嘉的踪影她才好下来。她毕竟少经世故，明明是她的嘉姐坑了她，反倒是她先摆出一副做贼心虚的姿态。

然而躲得过初一躲不过十五，酒店是一关，秀场是另一关。为了刷曝光率，女明星必须得在秀场外仪态万方地徘徊个半个钟头，选娘娘似的，世界都是她们的观众。你徘徊，我也徘徊，有天小花旦和李莉嘉在一块儿徘徊。幸好两人只顾在镜头前端着各自光辉的容颜与身体，并无厮杀的间隙。四道优柔的秋波偶有交锋，但也迅速避开了。李莉嘉先进去，花旦随后跟上，领她去座位的白种男子穿一丝不苟的西装，墨绿的双目温雅含情，且不说花旦不爱男人，充盈于此处的美丽令人目不暇接，这双眼也只沦为匆匆一瞥。

花旦的资历不足以把她放到第一排，为她带路的人扬手示意她的位置。她站在通道边向里看，心里一紧，李莉嘉身边正好有一个空位。于是她走路谨慎得像在跳房子，到李莉嘉身边惊魂未定地向右张望一眼——那张椅子上确实贴了她的名字。李莉嘉方才就看到了，不如她那么吃惊，但人到了也如临大敌，暗嗔这品牌的公关消息不够灵通，不知道她们已经翻脸。她的慌张不是出于厌恶，是心虚。她常想起花旦笑嘻嘻地叫她“嘉姐”的样子。

花旦拢好裙子拘谨地坐下，拘谨地不让笔挺的布料、即自己肉体的延伸碰到李莉嘉。到这时李莉嘉不得不看她，妆容极为精致，可脂粉后的五官只会僵硬地挪动，却也没给笑容挪出一个好位置来。花旦不愿意看她，把目光转向从棚顶垂下来的无数支百合。

她们身边的位置陆续被填满，都是外国人，花旦的英文勉强过得去，只是有种仿佛牙牙学语的孩童的口音，但她怎么会因此而羞于开口，等待的时间里致力于同国际友人谈天说地。李莉嘉想看她又不敢，眼神总是期期艾艾，花旦更容易受惊吓，只觉得李莉嘉举止鬼祟，便彻底不往另一侧看。

后来终于有模特踩着音乐出来，面和妆清淡，个个的身姿都像仙。看客眼中不止有移动的衣衫，更有一场属于女性的高级porn。巴黎的风情原来是高潮的余韵。走秀结束后一些大咖有幸得到设计师召见，余下的鱼贯离开秀场。花旦如梦初醒：她旁边坐着李莉嘉呢，便赶紧握着小包向外走，都不敢回头看。李莉嘉却因为她连高潮都没有享受，不和她正面对峙如何甘心，也提裙跟上。到了外面花旦拿出手机给助理打电话，不料身后传来一声清斥：“路良舒，你站住。”

花旦回头看见李莉嘉提着裙摆迎面而来，她被吓得讷讷的，那声“嘉姐”已经叫不出口。李莉嘉正要逮她，她的助理来得正好，见自家主子像朵风中的小花一样惊颤颤的，不宜再待在公共场合，只得连忙牵走了。眼看就要抓住人了，却没抓住，李莉嘉在众目睽睽之下不能发作，面无表情地回到车上，跟她助理说：“帮我问问路良舒住哪一间，带她到我房里来。”私底下她说话带江湖气，人前千娇百媚，两样变幻自如。

李莉嘉回酒店换衣服卸妆，对着镜子练等会儿要跟花旦说的话，可惜手里没有台本，口齿抖不清楚。她助理办事得力，不久后把同样换了衣服卸了妆的花旦拎来，在房门口笑眯眯地说嘉姐想和你聊聊。

李莉嘉出来接她，作势要拉她的手，花旦一把打开她的腕子，外厉内荏叫她名字：“李莉嘉。”两

张脸未施脂粉，素颜本是各自的秘密，在彼此面前，她们都暴露尽了。李莉嘉吃惊得笑了出来，“翅膀长硬了。”

花旦瞪着一对杏仁眼认真地生气，“你怎么这么跟我说话？你骗我了，你就这么跟我说话啊？”

“我是骗你了，但我跟谁都这么说话。”李莉嘉关上房门。

花旦把腰杆挺直了些。至此她都还在逞强，卷入一场阴谋就觉得自己经历过大风大浪，台风必须强硬起来才行。于是她冷冷看着别处，“你找我干什么呢？”

李莉嘉深吸一口气，“……我不该那么做。”

“道歉吗？这样还不够呢。”

李莉嘉没料到花旦已然脱胎换骨，敢这么不给她台阶下，当下就哑住了。

“李莉嘉，”花旦刻意而无意义地叫她的名字，说明她已经不是嘉姐了，“你们都觉得我好骗，但是也不能这么利用我啊。你觉得我不会生气的是不是？”

李莉嘉没什么底气，“这又不是我的主意。”

“可是你知情的对不对？你可以推脱，可有什么用呢？那还不如让Flora来道歉。”她和李莉嘉比和Flora更亲密，因此怪罪她更多。Flora只是个坏人，李莉嘉却有背叛和辜负她之嫌。

“知情又怎么了？我也是被她利用。我嫉妒过你，你又不是不知道我喜欢过艾伦，他追你追得那么紧，我不吃醋的吗？你也是不长脑子，我叫你跟我说他对你怎么样，你还真的一五一十跟我说，你真是蠢到无以复加！我只是想让艾伦讨厌你，其他的怎么想得清楚？”她摸过花旦的头发，那时她真的觉得自己是她姐姐，“但我现在觉得艾伦实在不算什么，当初我也是眼瞎。”她有容貌带来的傲气和运气，裙下之臣可以成军。李莉嘉要是个狐狸，靠采撷精元也能活个千儿八百年。坐拥一片森林，她怎么能在一颗小樱桃树上吊死了。

小花旦勉强经受住了李莉嘉对她智商的侮辱。她身量单薄，一用力就像歇斯底里。而她很少用力，这时是十分生疏的样子，“可是你也不能用我去害别人啊！利威尔死了怎么办？你知不知道我有多庆幸我现在不用面对韩吉？我感觉得到你讨厌我，那你对我好的时候自己会不会觉得难受啊？”她不会明白别人为了达到目的而做出的取舍，“你们都把我当小动物，就真的以为什么都骗得过我了。”像李莉嘉呀，韩吉呀，她们太小看路良舒了。路良舒不坠尘寰，却心如明镜台。

李莉嘉没意识到花旦哪里不对，自己解释得起劲，“我是跟Flora说过，要我和你相处，还不如让我去死。但我后来发现你也没有那么讨厌，”是个会背着经纪人吃很多甜食的没心没肺的小姑娘，“我就是这种人，我不后悔算计过你，我当时确实很看不惯你，我不那么做我寝食难安！但是如果我现在不找你道歉，我也寝食难安。”她只顾自己痛快，嘴皮子翻得理直气壮，“说真的，我真不在乎你原不原谅我。”

花旦被气噎住了，哪有找人道歉却不在乎对方原不原谅的人？她不知道生气和伤心哪个更多，眼眶一热，突然就哭了起来。李莉嘉一冷，去书桌上拿抽纸，在花旦脸上胡乱地擦，口气是一等一的不耐烦，“收一收。”

那厢继续哭。

“够了。哎呀路良舒你够了！我错了！听见没？”

她一凶，那厢哭得更厉害。

“我赔你吧，你想要什么？你告诉我。”

心灵创伤，她赔不起。花旦不理会，哭得非常使劲，一边嘤嘤地念你们都把我当傻瓜。李莉嘉说你就是个傻瓜。对面的人并不反驳，委屈地想不是说傻人有傻福吗，为什么自己现在这么难过。她哭了一会儿，等抽气的间歇长到可以开口说话，“那你，你告诉我，Flora为什么要害利威尔？”

出乎李莉嘉的意料，原来花旦连这件事都没理清楚。

“你知道她和埃尔文形婚吗？”

“什么？我不知道。”

李莉嘉把来龙去脉给她讲了一遍，但从Flora处流传出来的版本是埃尔文是因为旧情人回国了才

想跟她离婚，否则她不会恨利威尔。她确实这么相信，她不知道自己的爱那么难看，埃尔文那么能屈能伸的一个人，都给她吓退了。

“那、那她这么对利威尔，总不能，总不能什么责任都不负……”

“不会的，我有她的把柄。”Flora太胸有成竹，万万没想到她党余孽会有倒戈的一天。李莉嘉的手掌罩住花旦的后脑勺，浓密的黑发服帖，另一只抚她的背，又不想显得太温柔，胡乱地抚。

“李莉嘉，嘉姐，你不要这么、这么抱着我，我喜欢女人的呜呜……”花旦趁机把眼泪擦在她肩膀上。

“呀！”李莉嘉吓得赶忙撤了手。

闹过这一出，李莉嘉和小花旦做回好闺蜜。两人各有各的通告，见面只能趁早餐。花旦嗜甜，每天都吃法式土司，糖浆要双份，水果也要双份，要把整片两厘米厚的土司在糖浆里浸泡伸展才愿意下口，没加奶油算是手下留情。女明星的口腹之欲大多寡淡，她是个异数。她在李莉嘉房里吃，助理管不住他。她看李莉嘉早晨也只吃不沾酱的沙拉，非常心疼，但李莉嘉不领她的情，“反正你离

发福还早，多吃点，等老了一斤不落全长回来。”

花旦惊奇地捧住脸，“老？我才二十三呢！”

人在早晨脑子最清醒，哪怕是花旦，也出现了一些罕见的智慧闪光。她问李莉嘉：“嘉姐，你之前和Flora那么要好，现在都能捅她刀子，以后你会不会也捅我刀子？嗯……这一次就不算了。”

李莉嘉身边的逼只有将撕的和撕过的，Flora早上了前者的单子，“你对不起我我当然捅。我和Flora要好，也就做做样子。”

“她对不起你呀？”

“是。”李莉嘉点到即止。她和Flora一本孽帐，算不清楚。“那你怎么现在才和她翻脸？”

“之前没时机呀。总之你回国赶快去找埃尔文，把Flora揭发了。别忘了给利威尔赔罪，我就不去了。”

花旦皱皱眉，“……怎么感觉你又在利用我呢，为什么你不去埃尔文那儿？”

“埃尔文不会信我。你真不知道还是装不知道？我名声很臭的。”常在河边走，哪能不湿鞋，有好事者评娱乐圈四婊，李莉嘉首当其冲。如果Flora是艺人，名字肯定排在她前面。李莉嘉用叉子劈了个小番茄，不知道把这水果想象成了谁。她是一种坦荡的坏，而花旦是坦荡的好，两人求同存异，对彼此格外直白。

埃尔文再到巴黎，只待了两天。拍完广告他原本有半个月假期，但利威尔出了事，他潇洒地取消了机票和酒店——在车祸之前，他并未把利威尔放进自己的任何一段未来里。

利威尔仍在医院，这次他知道埃尔文的来日，迎接他的姿态便放得开些。除了右手，利威尔已经行动自如，学会了用左手系带子，上完厕所再也不用提裤子，一边提着一边担心有人突然进来看到他的窘态。

埃尔文推开门，看他坐在窗边的椅子上打盹儿，手边放了一本《北回归线》。他开门的声响把利威尔惊醒，利威尔模糊地朝他笑笑，可见心情极好——一睁眼就见到心上人，他当然心情极好。

埃尔文拿起他的书，“一只手拿方不方便？我可以给你读。”

“黄书，你也读？”

埃尔文裸戏可以演，黄书自然也可以读，“看到哪了？”

利威尔故意指给他一句“用我的老二把你阴道里的皱褶熨平”，（注：亨利·米勒，《北回归线》）说，这儿。看来熨斗的比喻实在是博大精深，有人要熨平眉心，有人要熨平阴道，相比之下利威尔相当老实，只想熨平埃尔文衬衣上的褶子。

埃尔文不退却，当真给他读。模样很正经，声音很放浪，搭在书脊上的手指瘦长瘦长的，让利威尔的眼与耳分别享用。书写得尖直，虽然是男女欢爱，他也难免要联想一下，上次埃尔文和他做得那么苦涩，想必没有熨平他的皱褶。性爱中都不热烈，不知道怎样埃尔文才会热烈，而现在他又像唾手可得。利威尔只觉得幸好当初不是自己追他，他难以揣摩，简直让人累死。

埃尔文从书页后露出湛蓝的眼睛，见利威尔一脸生无可恋，问你怎么了。利威尔摇摇手，“继续熨。”

埃尔文就继续熨。

读完一页，利威尔让他打住。这书有近三百页，他们可以慢慢来。

利威尔有偷偷溜去抽烟的先例，被钟爱他五官而惧怕他性情的护士严格看管，轻易离不开楼层。埃尔文来后这个病房受到的关照更多，不同的护士进来问要不要喝水、吃东西（这医院对病患极其慷慨，可能立过志要把每个都养得白白胖胖，好去当福娃娃），或者说以为这间按铃，原来没有，看来是机器故障，目光在埃尔文脸上惶惶地遛一圈，出去时嘴边挂一抹静悄悄的笑。不久又来一个，埃尔文看不下去，问要不要合照，将她们通通赦免。影帝遂被请去走廊与当班的众护士拍照片，身两侧个个面如桃花。之后病房清静，利威尔认真谢谢他。

他们只能在病房里待着，不读书了。利威尔看埃尔文的睫毛，肋骨发作起来也不喊疼。他回国后，这是第一次他们在相处时他不打算轻薄埃尔文，实在难能可贵。他追逐埃尔文像一头兽类，如今负伤，不能那么激烈，阳痿一般地接触他，像在蹭他、用潮湿的鼻尖触碰他的手。埃尔文可吃这一套了，无论是追别人还是被人追，他都喜欢细水长流这一挂的。

三毛的电话插进来，他说他刚扯了证，沉重得抬不起腿来，老婆去上卫生间，他抽空打个电话。埃尔文以为三毛还能再周旋个一年半载，没想到这么快从了。三毛说，早晚都是从，哎，她回来了，得挂了。

利威尔听完，“他结婚了？”三毛老婆在利威尔片场大闹一事后来被传为一段佳话。

“扯了证。”

“我和他聊过。”

“嗯？”

“他说我自私。”

埃尔文失笑，“怎么成了聊你。”

“他替你愤愤不平。”利威尔在试水，一般到了这个时候，埃尔文就该跑了。

“他是这种人。”埃尔文果然跑了——利威尔要说他，他一笔带过说三毛。好兄弟不怕当挡箭牌。利威尔没逼迫，毕竟埃尔文给他声情并茂地朗读了黄书，应受他的优待。

花旦回国时利威尔已经出院，在家休养。她提着在法国买的精致糖果，颇为心疼地把自己最喜欢的一种也装了进去。她没提前告诉利威尔，怕他不肯见自己，心下惴惴地直接跑到他家去，怎么料得到来开门的是埃尔文。

“史、史密斯先生……“她对利威尔有一套台词，对埃尔文有另一套台词，如果这两人混在一起，

她就不知道该用哪套，有些慌张。

埃尔文回头看一眼屋子里的人，“进来。”

利威尔坐在沙发上，手里拿着两张牌。他刚在和埃尔文打德扑，他牌面不讨喜，但表情可以唬住人。眼看要摊牌，花旦刚好救了他的场。花旦看见他了，很是不知所措，站在门口身子像被定住了，这样一惊一乍，之前练得再流利也忘干净，只好呈上慰问品，“对不起！”她的手臂和肩膀齐平，这样她一低头利威尔就看不到她的脸。利威尔扔了牌，指着门口，“去脱鞋。”

花旦穿一双系扣的鱼嘴高跟，脚踝上那圈带子和扣子都那么细，她的手无端端变得很笨，长条条的人蹲在地上不敢抬头，感觉利威尔和埃尔文都在看，心想为什么没穿平底鞋，不如让她死了好了。她越来越慌张，最终还是没解开，丧气地蹲着，黑发覆住整个背，在犹豫能不能哭。

“穿这个吧。”埃尔文递下来一双鞋套，花旦眼里这双手能救世。她两眼泪汪汪：谢男神！戴上鞋套后一对脚像两个鹿蹄子。

她诚恳地向利威尔道歉，犯错的是她自己，但免不了推脱些许责任到Flora身上。埃尔文在厨房看自己熬的粥，利威尔家的厨房是开放式，花旦的话一字不差地入他的耳。这样一来，埃尔文处也不必单独去知会。花旦今天虽然没有开一个好头，但一石二鸟，不辜负李莉嘉的厚望。

她走后，利威尔拆了一盒巧克力来吃。他难得吃回甜的，其实是不知道说什么，好像往嘴里塞点东西才有资格沉默。埃尔文果然质问他，“你没告诉我。”幸好他现在才知道，如果时候早些，他从巴黎回来就是出于义务，不能说是真心。

利威尔闭着嘴嚼啊嚼，巧克力已经化了，泡着牙疼，他才咽下去，“我怕你同情我。我怕我用同情来要挟你，我可能已经在这么做。我不确定。你这么优柔寡断，我不懂你。”望山跑死马。他点一根烟，心想话说成这样，粥恐怕喝不成，可惜了三毛送的三头鲍。

埃尔文也有怕的，他怕利威尔质询他的心。如同处女和她的贞操，情义上是可以给也应该给的，而又不想给得太容易，设无数重障，不知要折磨对方到什么时候才甘心。缺乏安全感的人要永远持有自己的筹码，爱是埃尔文的筹码。他一开始就怕，现在也还是怕，但只要利威尔不问，他就可以偷生。

时针在敲，烟在烧。利威尔开始沮丧，“你不如一直对我绝情。但你想这样，我也可以陪你。”

埃尔文又该跑了，但又跑未免太孬。他说的话不轻不重，“你变了这么多，我好像已经没有立场怪你。”

“我丢下你三年，你也可以怪我三年，我们扯平，然后重新开始。”

利威尔等得出汗，自觉命悬一线，被埃尔文扯着另一头。埃尔文一再缄口不言，可以渐渐令他死心。幸好埃尔文并未刁难他，他问他那时候为什么会走。

他们终于来到了这个被拖延已久的对峙。主动揭开伤疤，埃尔文有了阙口。

利威尔想过无数次该如何回答这个问题，但无论如何答案都是丑的，因为事实就是丑的。他行负心之事，确凿付出了代价，在大洋彼岸辗转数年才能入睡，梦中仍然颠簸，偶尔与干净的人同床、拥抱，但无济于事。

“以前年轻，我不知道我要什么。”利威尔屈起膝盖，手放在小腿肚，指头快扣进皮肤里。他有自己的心魔，只有埃尔文能杀死，“遇到你，还挺怕的。”

利威尔年轻的时候，也是很矫情的，比如居无定所，比如视感情如洪水猛兽。他和埃尔文相处了三年，彼此保留距离，付出并不相等。埃尔文的好如数给予他：他孤僻，埃尔文包容，他暴躁，埃尔文安抚。他愿意时回馈，不愿意时遗忘，并未把埃尔文当做生命的一部分。那时他们年轻而天真，或以为自己的热烈耗得起，或以为自己的寡情耗得起，到头来两样都殆尽。如今再回情场，皆是伤残之躯。

“怕什么？”

利威尔确确实实卡壳了一会儿，到这个关口，话怎么说都有点肉麻，肉麻是他的短板——对着埃尔文，许多事都是他的短板，做不擅长的事难免心慌，因此深以为自己站在一个风口浪尖上。他又怕哑口太久令埃尔文怀疑，也是急了，语速很快，“拥有你。”

埃尔文听得清，顿时动弹不得。他未曾设想过利威尔坦诚到这种地步。他认定这这句话不能由利威尔来说。但利威尔说得这样迟，只能打动他，不能震碎他。两人兀自沉默片刻，其实是埃尔文更不知所措。

利威尔继续说——他继续小心翼翼地说：“我不想依赖任何人。我们买了房子，是一种预兆。我有自己的领地，有没有你的部分，而你要闯进来了。我不能忍受和另一个人绑在一起的生活，但我没有阻止你。我第一次见你就喜欢你，这看脸，我们床上尽兴，这看道行。两样都有的人不止你埃尔文一个，我以为我不是非得和你在一起。”当时房子已经买了，既然他不能回头，那就向前。利威尔决定跑路，跑得相当之窝囊。他不告而别，风范尽失，身后留下许多零散物件，使人错以为他会回来，使人苦苦地等。

利威尔到纽约时天寒地冻，清晨四点，出租车在风雪皑皑中挪得缓慢，计价器蹭蹭地跳。他住的街道还没有人铲走积雪，车开不进去，他便在路口下车徒步走，握行李箱拉杆的手暴露在低温里。走几步，感觉冻掉一个手，换一只去握，又走几步，再冻掉这个。

对于利威尔这种人来说，分手是种阵痛，一时不会来，天长地久，它不疾不徐地来。当利威尔刚舍掉埃尔文、千里迢迢来到一片冰天雪地里自作孽的时候，正值他没心没肺的巅峰，不会想起天冷时埃尔文在没有人看见的地方包住他的手，放进口袋里，手松松拢住他的。他自以为那天克服了冷，独自走完这一程，也可以独自走完这一生。

埃尔文关了火，静静听着，胸口隐忍地疼。他不算高明角色，长到这个岁数，还会为情爱中的事心惊胆战，看来没老，他的热烈奄奄一息。

“但是我想错了。埃尔文，我是非得和你在一起。”

埃尔文却不是非得和他在一起了，“如果我不答应呢？”利威尔不以为然地笑一声，“我和你耗。”他有的是日子。

埃尔文到他身边坐下，刚刚痛过一下，表情变得冷，“你走之后半个月，韩吉告诉我你在纽约，我自己都以为我会去找你，但我没去。我想就算你回来也是重蹈覆辙。你让我很累，我不想再那么累。再来一次，有区别吗？”

利威尔谨慎地呼吸，觉得自己的肋骨就要不合时宜地痛起来。他直直地看埃尔文，不会说更动听的话了，“有的。”

埃尔文确然不再怪他，他是不信他。他已经学会了自保，懦弱是代价，“你可以重来无数次，你不会受伤。但对于我，一个教训就够了。”

利威尔气得难过，他也是一血肉之躯，怎么就不会受伤了。他难以故作镇定，难以故作从容，他难以故作任何，左手死命攥住沙发上的一块皮，手背上的小丘因为用力而白得发青，“那你从巴黎回来是为什么？看一眼我死没死？你等飞机的那几十分钟够让你知道我没死。你明知道你回来就演不下去，还在我面前演个……”他突然噤声，眼眉皱作一团，身体僵在原处。

埃尔文知道是他的肋骨发作，自认半个罪魁祸首，好好道了歉。利威尔只愤愤地想那你倒是肉偿——拿不下心灵，就觊觎肉体，但因为痛，他也懒得说。埃尔文起身给他倒水，利威尔心有不甘，突然开口说了什么。埃尔文没听见，毫无防备地倾身听他说话，不料利威尔猛地按下他的脖梗儿，仰起头就去亲。手上用力过猛，扯得他的胸口更痛，但利威尔猴急起来可以把伤病都给忘了。埃尔文反应快，脖子受制，脸还可以往后躲，自然就不太好看。利威尔不急着追，把脑袋拉远了看他，忍住痛摆出嫌弃的一张脸，“你双下巴都躲出来了。”

埃尔文身为一个天秤座，对双下巴这种事那是十分地介意，当下便把脸放回来，利威尔从善如流地迎上去，衔住他的下唇，恶狠狠地吸一下，睁着眼欣赏他错愕的表情。这么来一下之后他还不放人走，闭上眼，这一次是好好地亲。埃尔文一碰他，他就停下，哪怕被碰的是肩膀，也要在埃尔文嘴边吸一口气说痛。他一个病人，气势上矮一截，显然是打病痛牌比霸王硬上弓有用。埃尔文果然不再挣扎，他本来也模棱两可。于是利威尔开始放肆，手指埋进他干燥的头发里倾轧。可惜他现在只有一只手，否则另一只还可以干点别的。

埃尔文不敢妄动，手放在身后。他弯腰，像一棵低垂的树。

这么亲了一会儿，两人都觉得有点累，利威尔把埃尔文拉到沙发上，骑到他腿上去，一只手撑在他身后。另一次他们也这样亲，那时利威尔的手和埃尔文的老二肌肤相亲。这会儿他同样想把手伸到埃尔文下面去看他硬没硬，但他重心朝前，放开支撑的手就要整个人压下去。利威尔这才真正体会到一只手有多不方便，之前诸如使筷子把饭菜夹飞、系不好裤腰带的窘迫都显得微不足道，无法亵玩埃尔文的肉体是才这双手的头等憾事。他停下来喘几口气，埃尔文仍是男色可餐，令人心痒，他又毛毛躁躁地贴上去，囫囵含住他的下唇。这么心急火燎的，像是不会亲了。

埃尔文知道自己样子难堪，纵观利威尔回国后的这几个月，他多次消极抵抗又抵抗未遂，不仅因为利威尔锲而不舍，还因为他放水太厉害，实乃口嫌体直之典范。他从来都知道自己要什么，东西到了跟前，他却不敢拿，可是犹豫那么久、推拒那么久，也没成功把人给推走了，悬崖总是勒马，到底舍不得。利威尔这么殷切、这么触手可及，他太心动了，心动得即使不相信，也终于愿意奋不顾身了。

埃尔文自暴自弃地回应利威尔，动作激烈，牙齿割得人肉痛，手伸进他的衣摆掐那段紧实的腰，下了狠手，原因很幼稚，他有过多少痛，此时都要让利威尔痛回来。

这是利威尔该受的，且是轻罚。他呼吸紊乱，一声不吭地，直到埃尔文罢休，唇游走到别处，歪着脑袋在埃尔文颈子上很黏人地贴几下。他短暂地离开埃尔文，额头挨着他的额头，目光不再逼迫，是他先垂下眼，“留下来。其他的等到我伤好再说。”

埃尔文不说话，撩起他的衣服，见他腰上有几处斑驳的青紫，他用指腹去抚，不够，又低头很仔细地亲，他嘴唇湿润，让利威尔的皮肤也变得湿润。利威尔强取豪夺惯了，这时被关照得头皮发麻，成一只惊弓之鸟，埃尔文换个地方都会让他小小地抖一下。利威尔心想他这算不算是答应了，低头看他白生生的脖子，按按上面的凸起，像一串大小不一的琴键。

埃尔文抬起头来。利威尔眼睛湿湿的，郑重其事地等他说点什么。他突然想起来，“粥快凉了。”人蹭地一下站起来。

“什么？”利威尔想都这样了他还有什么好逃避的。他简直被埃尔文玩儿得死去活来，当场就要崩溃，拎起烟灰缸都要砸了——

埃尔文在去厨房的路上回头，也是突然想起来的：他还没回答利威尔，便用挺温文可亲的口气说：“我留下来……你手里是什么？”

花旦从利威尔那儿回到韩吉家里，叫韩吉，韩吉不应。她痛经，在卧室里求死不能，听得见花旦喊她，但没精神应她。花旦撂下包，这一次利索地脱了鞋，赤脚颠儿上楼，头发跟着她的身子蹦。她来到卧室里，看见韩吉像一捆挂面似的搭在床上，小腹上搁一个热水袋，便问：“还痛啊？”

“啊，我不想活了，”韩吉不让须眉，却犯最女人的一种病。她面色可以漆墙，稍稍动一下都能要命，因此也懒得扭头看花旦，“你去哪儿了？”

“利威尔家。”

她听了便要兴师动众地坐起来，不知道自己女朋友又出什么妖蛾子，一激动身子更难受。韩吉又痛又气，开口就是吼，“你爱多事？！你找他干嘛啊？”

花旦以为自己又犯了错，顿时退得远远的，找个正当借口跑路，“我去给你煮生姜水！”韩吉家是个跃层，她跑得快，脚掌“啪嗒”几下就到了楼下，头发仍然在背后跳。韩吉这会儿沾不了地，不会追着她打。花旦拿出锅子烧水，盘算着等会儿怎么跟韩吉开脱自己。她瘪着嘴，觉得自己活得太不容易了，在偶像面前胆战心惊就算了，对着韩吉也得小心翼翼，这女朋友还是不是亲的了？这么想着，她就一直在楼下磨蹭，往水里加许多红糖，再给韩吉削个苹果。光削还不够，她拿出做饼干的模具来把苹果切成星星状、小狗状和爱心状，这样一个又不够了，她再削一个。后来实在没什么好做，她只得端着东西上楼。韩吉正闭目养神，不知道睡着没有。她试探地叫一声，“韩吉？”

韩吉有气无力地哼唧一下。

花旦在床沿坐下，抓住她的手，凉的，“我是去找利威尔道歉的，我没做坏事。”其实也做了一小件，她把Flora捅到埃尔文那儿去了。可Flora是大坏人，负负得正。她没有讲。

“他说什么了？”

“原谅我了呀。他和埃尔文在一块儿。”

韩吉这才睁眼，“嘿？埃尔文在他那儿做什么？”

“做饭呢。”

韩吉就想利威尔还真让埃尔文以身相许了，想笑但有心无力。她也握了握花旦的手，“宝贝，我跟你说，以后这种事，你再也别参与了。这次你没怎么受牵连，但是以后谁说得准呢。”

花旦乖巧地点头，“不参与啦，我知道我做错了。但是Flora太坏了，李莉嘉惩罚她去了。”

“我操，你怎么还和她有联系？”

花旦把在巴黎发生的事跟韩吉说了一遍，末了信誓旦旦，“我以后再也不和她联系了！我都删她联系人了。”她没说谎。但手机号是删了，微信还可以用呀。

“乖。”韩吉想拍拍她的头，但够不着。花旦俯身亲一下她的嘴角，又像小狗那样用鼻尖蹭蹭她的脸。她有些难过地想，你喜欢我像一个小动物，那我就当小动物好啦。韩吉由着她，觉得花旦是缺爱了。她腰腹处无比沉重，仿佛用下体提着一个榔头。但她克服了下沉的下半身，坐起来单手环住花旦的背。

花旦的手机响了一声，她没有理会，鼻子里是韩吉身上坚果一样的气味，没有任何事可以打扰韩吉的温柔。

到晚上她才翻出手机来看，是李莉嘉发的，就两个字，“搞定。”

李莉嘉给花旦发消息那会儿，Flora正在埃尔文家和他喝茶。埃尔文回家收拾细软，路上接到她的电话，问什么时候能见个面。该来的总要来，不在埃尔文面前耀武扬威一圈，Flora的报复就不能算画上句号。埃尔文怕她在公共场合兴风作浪，于是让她来自己家，他头皮很硬，不愿意拖，于是让她现在就来自己家。Flora简直受宠若惊，难免要生出一些埃尔文就要跪下来认错的幻想，捯饬好一身上战场的行头便赶紧去了。

她拎着自己最贵的鳄鱼皮手袋，肩上挂一件墨绿的外套，袖管空荡荡，不把手伸进袖子里是当下最时髦的穿法。即使这么用力，她也有办法令自己看着一如既往地通透动人，但脚掌踩在昔日的高跟鞋里，显得有些空，且下巴比过去尖瘦，好像低个头就能划破自己的胸口。埃尔文见了她面无异色，给她倒一杯茶，甚至是她喜爱的品种。Flora喝一口，眼底横生波澜，套着杯耳的食指霎时收紧了。她放下杯子，往后再也不去碰。埃尔文知道自己跟一个女人耍心机很low，但他难得厌恶个什么人，那人还昂首挺胸地送上门来，没有放过的道理。

埃尔文不开口，而Flora的工作就是和人聊天，都不用他逼，欣欣然开始滔滔不绝，“埃尔文，我

们办了手续之后狗仔天天来截我，班都没法好好上，幸好公司派我去悉尼出差，回来才好点了……”她不间断地说，总到不了正题。埃尔文耐性好，眼眉低垂，收敛着五官听。

Flora等他放下杯子，终于说：“我听说利威尔出车祸了。你们以前在一起过吧？”一瞬间她的目

光嵌进埃尔文的面容里，她不能放过埃尔文听到这句话时的表情。她有不自量力的觉悟，毕竟人是一影帝，能把情绪收得滴水不漏。但她不死心，她想看他受折磨，哪怕自己的力量只是一根针。

埃尔文如她所料地看看她，居然是个平顺的眼神，毫不咄咄。看了一会儿，他忽然伸手碰碰

Flora的脸，“你怎么还来自取其辱呢？”

这就是Flora蓄力的结果。她沉默了小一阵，又以为自己听错，“你说什么？”

埃尔文不再重复，似乎觉得再说一遍对她过于残忍，脸上是个怜悯的表情。他的平静才伤人，藏的意思是你一蝼蚁不值得他动怒。Flora今天全副武装，气势汹汹地来，到现在才明白，原来她只是为了承受埃尔文的施舍。

“你说呀？！”Flora瞪起眼，露出整个瞳孔，有一小会儿面容丑恶，马上被她好好收拾起来。这时她手机响，她看一眼便挂断，那边急匆匆地又打过来，她不得不接。说着说着她的脸就变了色，虽然不因为痛经，也白得可以漆墙。她挂电话，刚刚的眉高眼低都放平了，“你干的？”

埃尔文云里雾里，“怎么了？”

Flora戳开手机邮箱，她工作用的邮箱里躺着一封未读，发件人的前缀是bitchesgetwhattheydeserve（婊子自有天收）。这怎么会是埃尔文，她当下就猜到是李莉嘉。她已经听同事说了邮件的内容，无需点开来看，便静静坐着，身心如坠冰窟。

邮件里是她和几年前让她怀孕的男人的照片，此人是大公司一把手，刚入行的新手都认得，不

仅已婚，还不巧是Flora曾经的上司。公司里早有人传Flora靠睡老板和客户上位，如今她坐实这个罪名，还是个小三，亟待原配追杀上门。这些照片只在家里的电脑上保留过，所以Flora的第一反应

是埃尔文，但转念一想，李莉嘉也用过。她快要笑死，李莉嘉那么早就想着算计她，现在她是不是以为自己手里没筹码。地狱的地那么硬，没有人垫背，Flora怎么舍得用自己的身体去躺。

李莉嘉顺手替埃尔文省了一事，Flora声名狼藉，没脸再演苦情同妻去揭发他形婚。

“出了什么事？”

Flora看着他波澜不惊的脸，只觉得胃部绞痛，干脆站起来抽他一巴掌，说你们怎么都这么对我？！Flora也是绝了，一个精神病做得出原配的派头，埃尔文倒真像始乱终弃的罪魁祸首。这一掌她扇得极其理直气壮，不料被埃尔文捉住手腕扣到茶几上。她纤细的胳膊扭着，手肘朝外，肩膀也顺带着变成坎坷的形状。她惊慌地喊，“放开我，疼！”

“道歉。”他鲜少动怒，眼梢上挑，和扬起的两道眉一同显得凌厉。

这张脸Flora见得少，她失了底气，声音颤颤地说你放开我。埃尔文话只说一次，只把手指收得更紧。Flora痛出眼泪来，她逼得埃尔文无情，几乎忘了自己承受不了他的无情。

“对不起！给我放手！”她的另一只手在空中胡乱地挥，也被埃尔文制住，拉得她失去平衡倒在茶几上，碰翻茶杯，裙子上沾一片泛黄的水，“哎我衣服！”

埃尔文不放，让她的裙摆浸在茶里，“利威尔呢？”

Flora突然就不再挣扎，冷哼一声，“你让我向他道歉？省省吧埃尔文。”她对埃尔文可以不费力地服软，但对利威尔要斗争到底。

“他怎么亏待你？”

“你还问？！他让你和我离婚！”

埃尔文倏地挑起眉，“我不知道你是这样想的。”

“那我该怎么想？”

“我是受不了你。无论有没有他，都不是你。喜欢我的女人不少，你以为自己特别到能把我掰

直？”

“只要我一直在你身边……”

埃尔文不耐地打断她，“你也省省。记着，你再动他，我不会放过你。”他松开手，在Flora的腕子上留了两圈白印子，“滚。”

Flora艰难地站起来，裙摆在滴水。她恨恨地看着埃尔文，不够过瘾，又掷出去几个杯子，连带埃尔文的手机。埃尔文不堪地移开眼，“给我滚。”

晚上埃尔文拖着一只行李箱到利威尔家。利威尔听到铃响，终于等到人。他在门口停了停，好让自己看起来没那么高兴，没想到门外的人肿着半张脸，利威尔下意识去摸，那块皮肉发着烫，“脸怎么了？”

埃尔文摸摸鼻子，“遇到点事，”他别过脸，给利威尔看正常的那边，“这边比较好看。”

利威尔不多问，让他进门，自己去厨房取冰给他敷，不忘回头看一眼，“箱子拎起来走。”轮子脏，不能挨他家的地。

埃尔文把箱子提起来，放进次卧，出来发现利威尔杵在流理台边，“怎么？”

利威尔不说话，埃尔文走近了，见他对着一盒冰，只有一只手，不能用平常的方式把冰块掰出来。盒子的一头被他拿着，另一头抵在桌面上，他正要用力，见埃尔文来便停了手，心想自己这样子不会太好看的。

尴尬时他把手放在自己的脖子上，后颈无意地垂成一道温驯的弧——他和埃尔文一样了。利威尔看着别处，“……你自己来。”

埃尔文和利威尔在一块儿，处得挺相敬如宾。现在还没到利威尔为所欲为的时候，埃尔文这个“留下来”代表什么，他摸不透。揣测得心累，不如放着埃尔文来——埃尔文也不急着表露，在肢体接触上相当正人君子，比如那回利威尔踮起脚够柜子里的碟片，埃尔文过来帮他，站在他身后，体温和气息构筑一方天地，利威尔提心吊胆地被他包在其中，既想对他上下其手，又想被他上下其手——当时看起来两种都有可能。于是忘了原先要拿什么碟，随口说阿莫多瓦的集子。几年前买的，放着盛灰，利威尔不知道这玩意儿在哪儿，埃尔文也不知道这玩意儿在哪儿，两具身体隔着至多五厘米各自寻找。埃尔文按下他的肩，“我来。”这情利威尔没领。DVD盒的脊梁上错落着瘦长的手指，它们在同一处停下来的瞬间，利威尔心头一跳，触电似的，有种埃尔文的手即将从他的手背摸到锁骨、锁骨摸到胸口、胸口摸到老二的预感。利威尔谨慎地吸一口气，快他妈来。他自愿放弃了主动权，埃尔文想细水长流，他就灭了干柴烈火，陪着他细水长流。一个昔日敢强吻、敢强上的情场壮士沦落到这步田地，着实令人唏嘘。

然而埃尔文是很从容地把盒子递给他，“以后让我拿就行了。”随后退开一步。利威尔转过来，眼神那叫一个清心寡欲，“行，谢了。”

色胆是没有了，但因着成熟肉体的慷慨灌溉，色心不会死。当今带把的好肉体一律被称作鲜肉，在意淫中鲜活永存，无他用途。一部英国电视剧提到为什么有许多看起来八竿子打不到一起的明星结婚，原因就是当两个人媾和，他们的意淫对象（多为明星）也在他们脑子里媾和，媾和过后见了真人，就有个冥冥之中，“我好像操过你/被你操过”，遂一拍即合。（注：《Coupling》第一季第二集）埃尔文前一阵给某V字打头的杂志拍了一套露胸又露腿的照片，于贝克汉姆、SeanO’Pry和三毛·扎卡里阿斯等人之后走上了这条不归路。这坨鲜肉在家里穿一件薄棉T恤，袖口被上臂饱满地撑起来，黎各说过这是她的绝对领域，（奈尔怎么就没有呢！）在利威尔看来也是风华绝代。他白天在工作室，眼睛干痛，滴眼药水也无用，晚上回家就瞅着这么一坨鲜肉在他面前走，或者坐他旁边看碟，《大独裁者》，是恶俗，他的手放在人中轻轻地笑，又或者在沙发上折起一条腿给他念书，仍是亨利·米勒酸刻的《北回归线》——眼睛就得到了润泽，只是不能上手，沦落到在埃尔文背后焦躁地抖腿，无意看一看旁边玻璃上自己的影子，不由得一惊：怎这么急色。急色令他趁夜赤脚潜入埃尔文的房间，声音惴惴地叫：“埃尔文。”只望他不应。

他呼吸绵长，不负所望。

半开房门透出客厅里的光，利威尔撩开一角被子，他竟赤身裸体只靠内裤遮羞，简直万死不能赎罪，而自己送上门来让他诱惑，全然无辜，是彻头彻尾的受害者。利威尔的手不顾主人矜持的意愿落在埃尔文的肩头，另一只伤残，他的身体难以保持平衡，但探索仍从肩膀顺利开始，在胸口流连，知晓他的呼吸与心跳。半吊子的黑暗中悄然生出的纤细神经如雨后的菌类，使触觉纤敏，勾勒、品尝、迷恋掌下干燥饱满丰实的肉体，在触碰的刹那就生出紧张的汗，擦干重来，不会腻，到它枯萎，到它化成片片的灰。

利威尔为他洁身自好，“打台球”之后未和任何一个貌美的男孩子勾结，且右手不便，下体沉寂已久，此刻从指尖受到挑逗，阴茎无可挽回地胀起来。这时利威尔没胆大到敢在熟睡的埃尔文面前自慰，在房间里待了一会儿便去走廊另一头的卫生间，手在老二上又急又迅地套弄，不要开灯，要在黑暗中铭记被他抚摸过的肉体，埃尔文的肉体。是说今夜肿胀，射了很多，得有几千万个儿子，顺着他的手腕往下淌。

翌晨一切如常，利威尔知道他演技精湛，即使中途醒来也不会打断他呼吸沉重的轻薄，事后更体贴地不会提起，便放心地把所见的表象当成真。今天他去医院复诊，如果没有意外，右手马上可以恢复自由，在老二上翱翔、在抚摸埃尔文时支撑他的身体。但埃尔文不知情，利威尔仍将受伤当做筹码，觉得肢体健全的自己无法留住他。他可以装，埃尔文不会忍心怀疑受伤的人。利威尔因此没扔骨折吊带，那玩意儿很萎靡地躺在他腿上，见完医生他在厕所里又给自己装好了，在镜子里接过几个大惊小怪的眼神。回去的路上他临时雇的司机也大惊小怪地问：不是今天就要拆了吗？利威尔摇摇头，说还得戴几天。话间他吊带里的手指攥着，越想越觉得自己憋屈。

这天埃尔文和奈尔有约，出门和利威尔错开时间，开那辆尚未被狗仔列入关注名单的车，尽管天阴，也戴着墨镜。奈尔穿着拖鞋短裤来开门，手里拿着两个他家那位米其林十星的阿姨做的点心，“你再不来我都吃光了。”东西刚出炉不久，屋子里飘着一股甜蜜的香气，奈尔边吃边拍大腿，“如果她年轻个三十岁，我肯定娶了，肯定娶了。”

埃尔文拿起一块，果然是热的，“别扯，你会娶个更漂亮的，还是请她当阿姨。”

奈尔一脸“爱信信，不信……不信就请坐呗”，拿出电脑来，“我想了一下儿，去别的地方不现实，我们几个的档期错不开，就在酒店订个套房玩儿算了。”

他说的是三毛的bachelorparty，而当事人目前全然不知情。“好，我来订。”埃尔文说着就拔手机发消息。

三毛那位带球的正宫也是骨骼清奇，怀着孕、扯了证也治不好她的心病，离孩子出生还有六个月，她想趁肚子没完全显形先办个小型婚礼，意在知会一声三毛的这个妃那个嫔，可大肚子穿不上漂亮婚纱，她又说等生完孩子再办个正式的。三毛因着自己的这个妃那个嫔，常年对正宫心怀愧疚，婚礼的事随她折腾，自己只负责刷卡。奈尔得知消息，反而拍手叫好：婚礼有两个，bachelorparty也就有两个，他当下就决定哥要给好兄弟搞两个永生难忘的party。奈尔确然没有能撑起T恤袖口的肱二头肌，但他会玩，最俗也最贵的那些，女人、酒、车。

他调了个文件夹出来，里面清一色是姑娘照片，选妃似的（三毛就逃不脱后宫的比喻了是不是），都是当今最紧俏的外围，“三毛喜欢哪种来着？”

埃尔文都没犹豫的，“骚货。”奈尔点开几张图，“你看看。”

“这个有没有D？”埃尔文不会估女人身上的数据。“没，这怎么可能有。”

“换一个。”

“对了，他跟我说过，一米七以下的也不行是不是？”

埃尔文点点头。

两人挑挑拣拣，花了得有一个钟头，终于定下来四个狐精似的姑娘。奈尔随波逐流给自己挑了几个，漂亮得泯然众人——他绝不抢三毛的风头。奈尔有别的心头之好，他为她们剥虾剥蟹，煎芦笋春鸡，但心头之好只养在心头，不会被他带出来示人。奈尔想了想，“四个够不够啊？”他自己是清楚的，一晚上五个以内都可以驾驭，不知道三毛是喜欢打地鼠还是喜欢在一个洞里艰苦耕耘。

埃尔文挺无语，无语的时候总揉太阳穴，“你买药了么？”不是说三毛不行，三毛很行，但当他的东西南北都是香玉，消受起来也是很费劲，药是以防万一。

“当然有了。”奈尔怎么会忘了这个。“四个也够了。”

“要不要再叫几个gogoboy？你两个，利威尔两个。哎，两个够不够啊？”他总怕给朋友的不够多、不够好。

埃尔文笑起来，“不用。女人也很好。”像貂皮一样柔柔顺顺地挂在他肩上，嬉笑、活泼、美，是

不让他勃起的好。

“你现在，住他家？”

埃尔文说对，暂时。

“我说你是怎么回事？套牢了。不要像以前那样。虽然我也没资格说你什么。”他和黎各谈得就很惨烈，“哈，其实我知道，什么森林呀，扯淡，能让你甘愿吊死的树太少了，”他掰着手指头数，“我只有十二棵。”这星球上七十亿人，他才爱十二个，真的很少了。

“我不知道。”埃尔文低着头，表情是很腼腆，嘴角规规矩矩地收着，“我不想再来一次的。本来。”

奈尔完全脑补出来了，“结果一个没把持住！肯定是在床上答应的！利威尔这小子，看不出来呀，真他妈阴险。”

“不是。”他只消这样否认就可以被盖上“真爱”的章。别的，感性的东西不必说出口。

埃尔文回家时带了两个小盒子，里面装着米其林十星的点心。利威尔侧卧在沙发上，梦见了什么不可说。门一开就他被惊醒，即刻抓了一个抱枕过来搁在自己腿上。他穿一条宽松的裤子，两腿之间是哪种状况，一目了然。

埃尔文仿佛没看见，替他把盒子上的扣子一个个打开，“奈尔家阿姨做的，她手艺很好，你知道。”

利威尔面如平湖纹风不动，拿了一块来。他被吓一下，下面都软了。他鬼祟地看一眼玻璃中的自己，是不是还那么急色或急射，幸好睡眼惺忪，眼眉都没丰满起来，表达不出急色或急射，遂放下心。他主动把盒子放进冰箱里，说困了，头也不回地回房，心想可别窘得跑起来，也真的就没有跑起来。但到床上利威尔又释怀了，他的一些小龌龊、小下流，交给埃尔文比交给他自己还安全。他的脸皮被埃尔文惯得很厚。

他顶着这样一张厚脸皮，深夜照例潜入埃尔文的房间。这种行为持续多日，像一种只在夜间发作的病。他梦见的很真实，现在可以用手来确认。他的手变成一张欲求的嘴。中途离开已经无法忍受，光是想象不够，他要看着他，光是看着也不会够，他要触摸、拥抱、紧握，渴望自己干涸的身体被他打开继而冲撞。肉欲同爱密不可分。妈的，还要等多久。手上的动作弄得他有些痛，对自己太粗暴了，但这多微不足道。他从喉咙里发出细小的呜咽。

从利威尔背后传来的声音清明，这毫无预兆，“你的手是什么时候好的？”

一时间可谓险象环生。利威尔登时心口冰凉，但他一开始敢这么做，不会没有被抓现行的心理准备，他的反应都是在脑中经过演练的：他（从背面看）相当淡定地站起来提裤子，说：“你可以走，如果你想。”这时他以为埃尔文真的会走，话一出口就反悔。他多艰难才走到这一步。但食言也可以，反正他在埃尔文面前早就没了脸面，再丢一次也无妨。现在利威尔看起来是要去死，然而埃尔文轻巧地拦住他，“我问你手什么时候好的。”仿佛在他看来利威尔说的都不是重点。

“今天。”只瞒他不到一天，罪行尚轻。“为什么不告诉我？”

我好了你不就走了。这理由大概有些可笑，利威尔转过身和他对峙，也不能叫对峙，他气势比埃尔文弱得多。埃尔文明白了，“我不是因为你受伤才留下来的。”

利威尔愣了愣，心脏开始鼓噪，“那为什么不碰我？”其实是想问为什么不上我。但这两个字意义相同，他们各自心知肚明，只要埃尔文碰到他的手背，就会从手背摸到他的锁骨、锁骨摸到胸口、胸口摸到老二。

“你受伤了。”埃尔文说，很无辜地。

“你放屁。”利威尔气得胸口都懵了。不过就是一个手，他能就地想出十来种无需惊动这个部位的姿势，“现在可以了？”他确实没有脸，这个问题竟然是他问埃尔文。

埃尔文这才显露出一星半点的急躁，又像为自己的急躁感到羞赧，没在看他，“脱衣服。”

利威尔从衣物中褪出青白的身体，衣领带起鸦黑的发，露出耳后那些新生的、更幼嫩的发丝，依附在少见阳光的皮肤上。埃尔文向赤裸的他伸出手。这场性爱注定亲密而完满。利威尔的手隔着布料抚摸埃尔文的阴茎，感到它逐渐变硬，悄然充盈了他的手掌。他有些兴奋地拉下埃尔文的内裤，那玩意儿无路可退地弹出来的情形自然从上面被好好观赏了，坚硬又脆弱，滚烫又寂寞，等待一双手或别的器官去爱抚。利威尔握住它套弄，上下动静很小，但次次不放过要害，虎口和前两根手指组成一个圈套，孜孜不倦地擦过阴茎上突起的那一环，令埃尔文的呼吸不稳，浅金色的睫毛颤得惶惶然。利威尔很久没这么不慌不忙地和他做爱，怎么磨他、怎么被他磨都行。埃尔文敏感地察觉到那些冰凉的指尖，之后帮他泄欲变得不那么重要，他把那只手放在自己的唇边亲吻，“怎么这么冷？”他含住第一根利威尔的手指，像见到糖果的孩子那样吮吸。

利威尔略窘迫地移开眼，感到自己的指腹压住柔软的舌头，“刚被你吓的。”

“被我发现很可怕吗？”埃尔文离开他的手，蓝眼睛带笑，“不，你知道我会发现，但我不说，你就当做什么也没发生。好狡猾。”

“你一直醒着，也有脸说我？”

埃尔文默认，不说话是因为他嘴里有第二根手指，被他当成贵重物件款待，吮吸变得色情起来，根部也被弄湿了，他的舌尖甚至关照到利威尔的指甲盖，之后在顶端兜着圈玩儿，就像在玩儿他的老二，利威尔不是没被他舔过下面，埃尔文屈身于他腿间的模样出人意料地旖旎，他的舌头深谙人间极乐，耳尖却会纯情地泛红。利威尔想想都硬了。这是从前没见过的玩法，他睨埃尔文一眼，“哪儿学的？”他被勾引得膝盖发软，没被触碰的大半个身体格外寂寞。全身都想被这么玩儿。

介于给与不给之间的挑逗是最高明的。利威尔被他不知廉耻地看着，不止手指了，他从脚跟开始烧起来。

埃尔文得意地勾着嘴，眼神深邃，“你别问。”说着他含住第三根。

利威尔刚受了一番惊吓，按理说得休整一阵才可以提枪再战，而埃尔文只动了他三根手指，就让他下面硬得发痛——那地方不懂矜持又没心没肺。利威尔心有不甘，神情挺愤愤地咬他的耳廓，唇舌却又温柔，手在他胸口上攻城略地，这里的肌肉得天独厚，他一只手握不完一边，又钟意又嫉恨。他的掌心贴着埃尔文的乳首，手指收拢时，手掌便带着它转圈，既享用他，又挑逗他，“就这么会玩儿？嗯？”

“你不喜欢？”埃尔文摸一把他坚硬的胯下，确认他喜欢。不会不喜欢。哪怕是被埃尔文用手指弄

得惨兮兮的时候，也是很喜欢。

利威尔被他压在墙壁上干。整根插进去之后，就没有刚才舔舐手指的温存了。利威尔踮着脚，腰臀摇摇欲坠地抬起来，身体用最适宜的角度咬住埃尔文的性器。埃尔文从下面顶上来，在他体内横冲直撞，怕把人给撞散了，一条手臂横在他胸前。他可以万无一失地够到利威尔的那一点，干得利威尔身后酸胀，不要了，又不够了，很难伺候。但埃尔文总是给他最多、最充实的。填满他，连喘息的余地都不给。利威尔一次次要从他的桎梏里滑落下去，又一次次被他稳稳地捞起来。利威尔渐渐知道这个怀抱可以信任，也是因为舒服得不得不放弃撑住身体的力气，就像被抽走了手脚的筋，整个人几乎瘫软地贴在他胸前任由他操弄。埃尔文不时垂下头亲他的额头，很轻地碰一下，不一会儿看到他瘦削的锁骨，也要关照，也低头去亲。他的嘴唇同手在利威尔的身体上游玩，让利威尔知道自己的全身都被欣赏，温柔而慰贴，和来势汹汹的自私的下半身仿佛两个人。他贴在他耳边，声音低而热，“我老想这么干你。”原来这房子里不止是利威尔一个人在意淫，他们竟然在情欲中相安无事那么久。埃尔文把脸埋在他肩窝里深吸一口气，“我怕压到你的手。”利威尔听了胸口一热，实在立不稳了，反手挠了挠埃尔文的脖子，“去床上……”

这一小段路也由埃尔文捞着他去，性器仍埋在他身体里，因此走得踉跄了些。埃尔文有点着急，这时他又等不起了（打台球时是等得起的），把利威尔翻在床沿，背入是埃尔文最喜爱最顺手的姿势，他的手都握在利威尔腰上了，从指稍的力度可以预见到这之后是怎样一场蛮横的撞击，却想到利威尔的右手不堪重负，草草动了几下腰又让他躺下。利威尔问怎么了，胸口像鸟一样起伏，抽插密集的时候爽得他想死，为了保命就希望埃尔文慢一些，但当他停下来，任何地方都在叫嚣寂寞，要被触碰被抚摸被舔舐被进入被撕扯。埃尔文将他的腿架在自己肩上，“别急。”他亲一亲利威尔的脚踝。那个欲求不满地开阖着的小洞彻底暴露出来了，他的阴茎迅速被它接纳，紧凑的内壁异常贪婪地咬住他，让他都觉得吃不消了，“……太紧了。”不知是在抱怨还是赞叹。舒服得随时可以射出来，但这身体他操不够，是失而复得的，怎么疼爱都情有可原。利威尔没有说话的闲暇，只把折着的两条腿竖起来夹住他的脖子——更紧了，被夹紧的快感和忍耐的难受都翻倍，埃尔文不禁发出一声低哼，目光有些凶狠地盯着他，“故意的？”之后的一下他埋得更深，捅得利威尔立刻眼睛潮潮的，本来还笑得挺挑衅，这时也明白了自己是作大死，他的声音比平常高几个调，色情又冗长的一个鼻音。他的眉心小心地蹙起，低下头，看见自己的龟头已经完全被从前端渗出来的液体沾湿了，小腹也有一些，淫靡得不忍看。腿根止不住地抽搐着。总觉得要射了。

这天埃尔文缴械比以往都早，最后又狠又快地插了几下，把老二在他体内放软了才恋恋不舍地抽出来。他扔了避孕套，擦干净性器和手，利威尔还在失神，埃尔文也专心地把他擦干净了，之后却不急着去洗澡，坐在床边一言不发地捂着脸。

利威尔的三魂七魄逐一游回来，他活了，见埃尔文一动不动，起身拍他的肩膀，抓下来一手情热时蒸出来的汗，“干什么，怎么像我强奸你？”他扯了纸正要擦手，但因为是埃尔文的，就突发奇想，拿到面前闻了闻。没有味道，可以容忍待在自己手上。

埃尔文的声音瓮着，小小的，“……太快了。”他通常可以坚持很久，种种手段把守精关，把身下的人玩儿死。今天不同。今天的埃尔文只想全心全意地享用他。

因为太紧了。利威尔失态地笑出声。而且后来还把腿直起来，埃尔文控诉似的点点头，脸依然埋在自己的手掌里。利威尔正琢磨着怎么安慰，但转念一想，刚才他比埃尔文射得还早，给操射的，那不是比他还不行吗，于是也没那么意气风发了。两个不那么行的人分别去洗澡，这一次并无独自枯坐着、等待身上的汗结成薄壳的凄状。

后来在客厅里面面相觑，两人好像都忘了方才在床上的需索，局促得很纯情。利威尔拎一根烟，慵懒地跷着腿，一只手把住嶙峋的脚踝，沙发的另一头是埃尔文，他的手放在膝盖上，坐姿很良家。利威尔悄悄地瞅他，黑白分明的眼，来去都极安静。周身都是静物，利威尔的眼睛几抬几落，埃尔文一一察觉。但他们的身体先到了，心却怯弱起来。敞开心扉不同于敞开腿。精神就是比肉体贵重些，都成了常识，所以此时的纠结都在情理之中。埃尔文也是静悄悄的，脖子后吸附一些静悄悄的水珠，手撑在身侧，让利威尔看见他浅色的指尖，泛白。是那种懂事的年轻孩子期期艾艾地等喜欢的人说话的样子，翘首以盼，但很安静，也具有耐心。

利威尔终于有所动作，蓦地把烟摁了，“你不是因为我受伤才留下来的？”已经上了床，那些到现在还悬而未决的，是时候让它落下来。顺序或许错了，但无关紧要。这是非常无趣的郑重，属于某些认真且心思太平的老男人，做爱不一定用新奇的姿势，射精的同时希望扣住对方的手。

“我不会那么委屈自己。”哪怕是Flora那么难缠的一个人，埃尔文说不要也就不要了。利威尔想必没有她难缠。

这让利威尔开始有恃无恐，“不是不原谅我的么？”他去厨房洗手，回来就有些放肆，坐到埃尔文旁边。他的手仍在那里。浅色的指尖，泛白。一截小指被利威尔的腿压住，他并不急着抽出来。

“没原谅你。”

这句话也因此离利威尔更近。他的呼吸短短一窒。

可是埃尔文拿起他的手，存了退让的心思，“但不原谅你，也可以和你在一起的。”

“这就不是委屈自己了？”他的手被埃尔文拿着，把玩得很讲究。埃尔文是故地重游，热情不减，

因为分别了许久，手与手之间生疏了，有空白需要填补。他用干燥的指头认真去亲近，指腹滑过利威尔手背上的小丘，高低起伏都记得清楚。他贪恋肢体接触，说白了就是黏人，但也懂恰到好处，少了反而惹人心痒。

“别这么咄咄逼人。”埃尔文惩罚性质地捏捏他的手掌。他的掌纹细碎繁多，在雨中摊开手掌，可

以积蓄比别人更多的水，通通像下手时心存一念之仁的刀痕，昭示劳碌与奔波，倒是准。身边的人疏懒地点点头，“行。但你告诉我为什么。”

“你车祸之后，我想我不回来肯定会后悔的。而且那种时候，如果我让你心冷，我也会后悔。”利

威尔心一冷就放手了，他舍不得。在（他以为的）利威尔的生死关头，埃尔文都还在为人不齿地权衡，着实爱得有所保留。他的心不那么干净了，但愿意把脏的拿出来给利威尔看，还是完整的，还是真心，“你知道我为什么可以一直钓着你吗？因为得不到我你就不会死心，你就是这样。所以我有时间选择。掌控你的感觉太好了，我几乎舍不得收手。但如果你放手，我会非常非常难过。”口吻也成了有些幼稚的口吻。说完埃尔文一颔首，像是知道自己错了，稍稍心虚退却，让人不忍心紧跟上前去责怪，“你看，即使是钓着你的时候，我也很提心吊胆。现在我什么筹码都没有了，你高兴了？”

利威尔横他一眼，“卑鄙。”这“卑鄙”不是指埃尔文沉湎于掌控他，而是埃尔文明明手握主动权

——原不原谅、复不复合都是他说了算，却要假意示弱，还示得很真，一个随手就把他掌握得更紧。和资深演员谈恋爱必然有这么些弊端，利威尔释然，“要说筹码，我一开始就没有。现在我觉得还是没有。你高兴了？”

但他们不能这么比。埃尔文是残兵，残兵多半没有余勇，手里得有东西掂量着才觉得人生一派祥和安宁。他抬起利威尔的手，亲一下手腕和小臂的交接处，留下湿湿的一小块。利威尔身上那么多硌人的关节和骨头，只有这里和膝盖是圆润可亲的。他轻声说你有的。利威尔可以让他非常非常难过。

可惜利威尔不会用，他见不得埃尔文难过。“有又能怎么样。被我搞得难过了，你就再去结个婚？别。”本来接下去就是数落，说他那么聪明，怎么在这种严重的事情上失足，但利威尔转念一

想，埃尔文这一重大失足里恐怕也有他的原因，便讪讪住了口，憋着挺烦躁，他挣开埃尔文的手，被埃尔文抓回来，然后又安安分分地待在他的手心里。

埃尔文的态度很端正、很顺服，“不会了。”

过了几日阿尼打电话来，说动利威尔刹车那小子已经搞定。至于怎么搞定的、又搞定到了哪种程度，双方默契地没提，一个是不便暴露自己的手段，另一个是压根儿谈不上挂心。末了阿尼说：“这号要废了。以后我不干这行了，反正现在也不欠你。”

利威尔问她要做什么。

“读书。”以她的资质，当娱记实在屈才。她申到美国一所大学的研究生，将在这个秋天前往东海

岸，经营多年的工作室已经易手。阿尼和利威尔交情浅，没多少客套话好说，尽在不言中。挂了电话，利威尔知道这次告别的时效会很长。

埃尔文在一旁，问是谁，利威尔皱着眉头说这种事你都要过问？他们没谈那种你我各圈一块地相看两不厌的所谓成熟恋爱，把能入侵的都入侵，手机相册和社交软件小号都沦陷了（利威尔挖了些埃尔文在浴室里的自拍走，用意相当直白），现在殃及通话记录。利威尔回头一看他的表情，知道自己把人家伤害了，赶紧说是阿尼，是阿尼，想人是他救的，埃尔文应该不记得。

“那个被你从水池里捞起来的姑娘？”

利威尔说以为你忘了。

“没忘。”那时利威尔捞她上岸，她却攥住他的手臂，像要咬死他。埃尔文查过小雌兽的来路，在

一潭鱼龙混杂的泥沼里，是鲜有的行得端坐得正。托她的福，那年他和利威尔在一起的消息并未见报。阿尼算是一脚插得极深的人物，竟这样洒脱地抽身。

圈里人来来去去，留下来的那些早学着波澜不惊，况且这两人有未尽的大业，无暇他顾，埃尔文拿起手柄，问利威尔还玩吗。利威尔买了几个新游戏，这几年落下的《使命召唤》在柜子排了个清一色。他胁迫埃尔文和他打双人，有点重温旧梦的意思。没想到的是埃尔文从他那儿学来的技艺不仅没荒废，甚至玩得比从前好，无需利威尔手把手从头教。那时候利威尔教他单纯是为了多一个玩伴，现在有了别的居心：他想掌着埃尔文的手。羊脂白玉的舵。平常这么做也可以，但他不仅要掌着，还要看埃尔文不敢妄动，一边洗耳恭听，一边从眼尾兢兢地打量他的意图。这居心受挫，利威尔不再惦记屏幕上的厮杀，放下手柄就放下了枪，弃队友于不顾，爬到埃尔文身上去，挤进他胸前空隙里的肢体不容分说。那厢偏起头好看屏幕，下巴若有若无地点在他肩上，两只手被挤在一侧，打得挺执着。如今他已经可以独当一面，刚利威尔划水好几分钟了，还特别顽强地在和苏联人厮杀，直到躲进一处掩体才有空和利威尔说话，嘴唇碰着他颈上的细小绒毛，感到他抖了抖，“怎么

了？”

“你玩，我玩你。”

这样教他怎么专心。玩别人的、被别人玩的，纷纷阵亡。

往后的几日一事无成，休假中的埃尔文有不去健身房的奢侈，而他们不能携手出街，精力被用来做爱。利威尔喜欢在沙发上骑他，腰腹被操练得愈发有力，骑乘尤其危险。埃尔文有被他逼得早早缴械的前车之鉴，往后就生出戒心，受不了了就把利威尔翻下来，换个地方，利威尔手撑在背后，坐在餐桌上被他干，射出来的东西顺着他的性器慢慢往下淌，弄湿他们的交合处。埃尔文借清洁之名戏弄他的下身，搞得自己手掌上都是精液，利威尔的耻毛也浸润在其中，很无精打采的样子。越弄他越狼狈，埃尔文越喜欢。他的手指不遗余力地探进穴口，里面柔软、逆来顺受，指节屈起来，也被万无一失地包容了，被搁置的老二借机休整。利威尔忍不住向下窃视，白净手指代替阴茎进出他的身体，或许把他的精液一并揉进去了——那些刚刚留在埃尔文手指上的。一些小动作让

他面红耳赤，手指和性器的意味不同，毕竟灵活，可以轻易猥亵。他眼角湿润，说够了，埃尔文也

觉得够了，性器再次进入他，他低喘一声，这次微妙地更舒服——埃尔文趁他不注意时偷偷摘掉了避孕套，日后这成为反复出现的伎俩。

他们重温彼此的身体，在重温中发现细微的不同，哪怕细微，也觉得新奇。埃尔文的后腰有一块白色的疤痕，不为他所知，是初次见面，他用手去认识了，也用嘴唇去认识，问起来历，是片场的碎玻璃割的，本来形容可怖，被公司勒令去打激光，所以褪成接近他肤色的白色，没有更多故事。利威尔呢。利威尔有在车祸中受的伤，缝过针，才长出不久的新肉令人不敢轻慢。但不止这些。埃尔文按住他的耳廓，他的耳朵像一枚贝壳一样闭上。耳背的小星星去哪里了，洗掉了。那是他十五岁时出现的审美失误，二十后半才想起来修正。疼吗，很疼。古早的纹身难洗。埃尔文轻轻按了按那块凸起的皮肤。抽插间隙伴有低细的碎语，舒服不是首要的，埃尔文甚至会停下来，只因为他发现一颗没有见过的痣。这样断断续续，每一场都做得很长，汗水浸湿头发和背。

到埃尔文要走的那天，说好不做了，第二天他有在别市的工作，日程排满，有必要休养生息。利威尔送他到门口，知道他比谁都习惯这种生活，无从叮嘱。往后必定聚少离多，像这样腻在一块儿荒淫无度的日子不会多见了。两人在玄关杵了一阵，始终有种欲言又止的惆怅。利威尔的手搭在埃尔文腕上，后者垂下脖子，“真的不做了？”

利威尔沉默片刻，“去你的！”他急吼吼地去解埃尔文的裤子，手都乱了。

埃尔文两耳不闻床外事，party的诸项事宜几乎全是奈尔在操劳（仅限于在电话里指点江山）。

当晚三毛眼睛上蒙着一条黑布被塞进车里，还没人和他玩过这种把戏，有点小激动。他跃跃欲试地捅捅旁边奈尔的肘子，“搞什么你？”

奈尔胸有成竹，“等着瞧呀。”

奈尔带他进了某部电梯，去了某个高处。解开蒙眼布，眼前十来个盘靓条顺的姑娘排成两溜，深色比基尼外面罩一层若隐若现的纱衣，走起路来衣袂袅袅，拢在脖子一侧的长发盖住一只乳房，另一只傲然挺立。三毛就喜欢大的，一掌抓上去肉能从指缝里爆出来。他经历过风雨也见过彩虹，在这个心神激荡的关口也没丢自持，脸上的棱角平稳，随手牵了个顺眼的往里走。奈尔在后面看他的步子，却觉得这人快升仙了。

埃尔文来的时候已经有姑娘在跳脱衣舞。舒展开一身如水的媚肉艳骨，颈上背上香汗淋漓，腰后凹下去两个浅浅的窝，仿佛经千人手的温润酒器，三毛已经搂了一个，也看得入迷。这间套房占据一整层楼，电梯门直接连着起居室，奈尔恋恋不舍地撇下一只柔若无骨的小手去迎埃尔文，扶着电梯门里外看一遍，“那个呢？”

“他不来。”他和利威尔的事儿还是暂时保密。

奈尔钦点的姑娘都是明码标价的高级货，贵在矜持懂事，见了埃尔文也是烟视媚行，人到沙发才姗姗挽上他的臂。多少自诩身怀绝技的外围在影帝手里折戟沉沙，这会儿仍然有人前赴后继。今天来的吸取了前人的教训：一说影帝不喜欢浓郁的香水，便纷纷喷爱马仕的花园系列；一说影帝不喜欢搂搂抱抱，便束手束脚乖乖坐在他身边；还有一说影帝不喜欢女人，便啐回去一口：那是你勾引的姿势不入流。

这时的场面还不能被定性为聚众淫乱，光看裤裆分不出谁弯谁直，一群人把King'sCup玩得笑里藏刀，点杀准新郎，连坐准新郎，其次就是埃尔文。奈尔是总统筹，今晚谁都让他三分。确然有两个姑娘像貂皮一样柔顺地挂在埃尔文肩上，绘有花朵的娇俏指甲试探着拨弄他的扣子，见他不为所动，转而觊觎他的皮带搭扣。埃尔文不纵容，拿开那只手——女人的手，放在掌心像一块馥郁的膏脂。那姑娘不依不饶，“欲擒故纵到这个地步，就不好玩儿了，对不对？”

岂料影帝只纵不擒，跟另两位比起来简直冰清玉洁。埃尔文揉揉太阳穴，“别试了。”

不久后来了更多人，有许久不见的艾伦。他穿一件印女人阴部的黑色卫衣，高帮鞋的鞋舌上搭一条晃眼的金扣，一身明艳又风骚，暗中撩拨了几颗女人心，但因为她们矜持懂事，艾伦也只得着一个烟视媚行。他同三毛和奈尔击掌，带点江湖气（他最近在拍武侠片），轮到埃尔文时则迟疑一下，手势倏地一变——也是武侠片的诡谲，中规中矩地和他握手。利威尔他怠慢不得，利威尔喜欢的男人他也怠慢不得。

艾伦不知道他们俩重归于好，这孩子一副好心肠，正思忖着要不要通报那边一声，毕竟场子里千娇百媚，一不留神就弯掰直了，谁说得准。这种事儿他不是第一次干，颇感驾轻就熟，正划拉着手机屏，忽然打右边儿来了一姑娘横坐到他腿上，清秀的凤眼有风情，鼻子长得像路良舒。他妈的路良舒。无论有心无心，这姑娘一上来就掐住艾伦的死穴，搞得他有点儿怵，摸着心口当场怔了怔，二话不说撂开手机，把脸埋进她浓密的头发里。他深吸一口气，无怨无悔，无怨无悔。

十来个风月女子的战斗力加一块儿不容小觑，奈尔但求一醉，伏特加龙舌兰轮番轰炸，然而成为第一个倒下的人怎么说也是他晚节不保，之后被人搀着进了一间卧室，后事如何可想而知，好在墙壁厚实。三毛就说了，“喝那么多，还硬得起来不？埃尔文，你怎么说？”

埃尔文没应。埃尔文去了阳台上，正对全城最好的江景。这个点江上已经没有游船，只孤零零地亮着几个灯。他手机一震，是利威尔的短信，“玩得如何？”

埃尔文直接挂过去一通电话，闷闷不乐地说：“不好。”他被夜风吹着，声音比平常软。

利威尔当然知道为什么，没有男色，埃尔文怎么能玩得好，却没想过埃尔文是因为他不在而意兴阑珊。他听出他醉了，“那我来接你。”

“嗯，”埃尔文腼腆地笑了一下，头低下来，“我跟他们说一声。”

利威尔从家里到酒店最多花了半个小时。就在这半小时里，埃尔文又被撺掇去喝了两轮。屋子里的情形挺疯魔，有人真的把跳舞那姑娘的腰窝当酒器，倒一些香槟进去，用嘴贴上去啜，样子像只杜宾。粉色的酒从姑娘的背上淌下来，有的进了臀缝，有的经过膝弯，沾湿她的脚踝。艾伦把腿放在沙发上蜷着，右手捏一截烟，灰落在鞋面上，也不心疼，另一只手本被凤眼拿起来仔细端详，看样子在读他的手相，这时为了帮埃尔文倒酒而抽出来。他眼角绯红，笑得有些孩子气，“我替他看着你。”

埃尔文说：“我替他谢谢你。”

艾伦又想了想，“其实我也看不住你，所以为了不让你拈花惹草，我决定，把你灌翻。”他又倒一杯纯伏特加。杯子给埃尔文，瓶子留给自己，抱在怀里像抱着个宝贝。

于是埃尔文就和他喝上了。

后来艾伦给他表演吐烟，醉得两眼朦胧，可谓身残志坚。他把烟在两个杯子里轮流倒，手法老练，看得出台上一分钟台下十年功。埃尔文也已经不太撑得住，敷衍地勾勾嘴，“利威尔也会。”

艾伦怎么能服气，“那你叫他给我表演一个啊！”

“……他不在。”

只听电梯“叮”的一声，埃尔文望向身后，来的不是利威尔能是谁。他在车库里给埃尔文打了两通电话，埃尔文没接，上来的时候脸色自然不大好，架子端得四平八稳，没料到埃尔文会特别天真特别无邪地朝他挥挥手，“利威尔，能不能表演一个吐烟？”

利威尔直接在他和艾伦之间坐下，艾伦被强硬地挤到一旁，捶捶他的肩膀，瘪着嘴像个受了委屈的小姑娘，“干什么呢你？我要和埃尔文坐，你让我和埃尔文坐……”毕竟是个孩子。

利威尔略过他，直接跟那凤眼说话，“你管管他。”埃尔文摇摇他的手，“利威尔，我要看吐烟。”

艾伦附和道：“来，给哥吐一个。”遭了一记爆栗。他捂着发红的脑门儿一溜烟缩到凤眼怀里去，

凤眼拨开他的刘海帮他吹，嘴唇微微撅着，乖巧的模样也有花旦的风骨。利威尔臊了，“有什么好看的，走了。”

艾伦忘了痛，得意洋洋地说我就说他不会。埃尔文想利威尔可能真的不会，他自己丢脸没什么，但说什么也不能拆利威尔的台，就安安静静地把脸枕在沙发背上。利威尔拉不动他，眼睁睁看着他睡着，眉眼都温顺，便不忍心把他叫醒。他的手被埃尔文悄悄握住了，压在沙发缝里，别人看不见。过了一会儿他觉得麻，把手抽出来，自以为没弄出什么动静，埃尔文的手刚才是什么样，现在还是什么样。埃尔文却蓦地睁开眼，嗓子哑着，“别走。”他有心魔，喝醉了才牵出来遛遛。

利威尔愣了愣，“我不走的。”埃尔文不信，“手给我。”

利威尔心口一凛，把刚才被压麻了的那只手乖乖交回去，“非得现在牵？”

“非得。”埃尔文点头，又说，“我想亲你。”

“非得现在亲？”

“非得。”

“先把手放了。”亲也不能在这儿亲。

“不……”

“有种别亲。”

没种。埃尔文果真把手放了。他听见利威尔说跟着我。

他们有小一周没见，到了房间里埃尔文就把他压在门背后亲。喝醉的埃尔文全无章法，嘴是，手也是，放弃了讲究情调的那一套，很刺激。他弓起背去就利威尔的唇，恨不得把人提起来顶在膝盖上肆意揉弄，亲也好，插也好。想他的身体那么小，可身上都是实实在在的肌肉，在床以外的地方并不能容人翻来覆去地摆布。这让埃尔文有些焦躁，手卡在他臀下，使劲抓着他的肉时都是带点绝望的。利威尔由着他胡来，被弄痛也保持沉默，隔着裤子抚他的阴茎，那东西很硬了，执意想触碰他的掌心。再在里面待着好像不行了，利威尔扒下他的裤子，也急，这次没机会欣赏那东西从内裤里弹出来的样子，只用手去爱抚和套弄。他从头到尾摸几遍，形状和温度都记得了，等会儿都要为他所用，又带点玩心地把整个前端涂湿，自己的指缝也遭秧变得粘稠，又很快干涸，什么都不剩，洁癖都来不及发作。埃尔文亲他亲得难受，手不知道往哪里用力：怎么就是提不起来，想着就有点讨厌他，下身又被撩拨着，终于忍无可忍地抓着他的肩膀往床上去，狠狠推他一下，手下无情，利威尔向后倒挨到床时内脏都抖了抖。现在就这么不从容，不知道接下来会怎样。他也忍无可忍，把埃尔文的头牢牢按在胸前，手指陷在干净的金色头发里，“轻点！急什么急。”

“不就是急着操你。”埃尔文试图卸他的皮带，弄了几下没弄开。他抬头看利威尔，眼睛都急红了，“快点，让我操你。”

他这副模样到底新鲜，瞪得利威尔心头一跳膝盖一软。他除掉衣物，平日里不见天日的部分白到极致，埃尔文只觉得他的身体漂亮，停下来看，像从前不曾见过。利威尔拍他的脸，“不操我了？”

“要。”

这一场做得疾风骤雨。埃尔文用手指草草捅了几下就急着想进来。后穴的神经比手上的纤细，这时插进来的这根好像比他刚才摸到的烫一些，也大一些，卡得很疼，两个人都出了汗，像第一次似的，处子的急对上处子的紧，身经百战枉然，搞得不伦不类。利威尔的湿发贴在脸上，夹在眼角里的不知是汗还是泪。埃尔文终于想起来亲亲他的眼睛来安抚，手揉着他的胯间，很功利地，只是为了让他保持勃起。这阵子利威尔被他温柔以待惯了，突然遭遇他的恶劣，只觉得刺激，难受也忍了。埃尔文离开他的脸，鼻尖上一滴欲垂的汗，眼神清明了些，“今天等不及……”边说边把老二往里挤，够寡廉鲜耻了。包裹住他要害的肉壁逐渐放软，埃尔文挺起腰，什么循序渐进、九浅一深，都忘了，甫一开始就整根都被送进去，又凶又深。利威尔不得不攥紧床单，否则会垮，不知道他顶到哪里，总觉得要给他顶穿了，快感一下一下累积起来，在顶点被他捅个两三下就把持不住，但埃尔文不死不休。到后来利威尔全身都在抖，抖得唇齿不清，也抑制不住呻吟。

埃尔文俯身含住他的耳垂，身下没停，“以后都这么叫好不好？”

与此同时艾伦已经敲了两分钟门，手背敲红了也没人理，“埃尔文，你在不在里面？出大事儿了！”他的鞋莫名其妙出现在泳池里，现在光着脚，脚掌黏黏的，大概是酒。艾伦当然知道利威尔和埃尔文在里面发生不正当关系，但他一边敲门一边想“说不定就快搞完了”，索性多等了一会儿。然而他显然低估了埃尔文的耐力，这时的场面也容不得他缺席。艾伦撂下一句“有伤风化”就气急败坏地走了，压根儿没注意到自己的裤裆没拉。

所谓大事儿，指的是三毛和奈尔打起来了。这俩人从在电影学院念书时开始就是哥们儿，出过生入过死，要打起来着实不容易。

当时奈尔从浴室里出来，发现客厅里一片狼藉。这不是事儿。酒洒了一地，包括一瓶他珍藏多年的柏翠。这也不是事儿。奈尔踮着脚越过几滩湿渍把酒瓶捡起来，还剩三分之一，这三分之一也值好几百刀，当下仰头喝了，两袖清风地往阳台上去。他看见三毛倚着栏杆打电话，右手拎着一杆烟的背影一水儿巫山沧海。这还是不是事儿。奈尔走到三毛背后，拍一拍他的肩，不料三毛手一抖差点没把手机抖掉，往下一百米粉身碎骨，幸好三毛手快，不幸奈尔眼疾，前者稳住了手机，后者看清了屏幕上的名字。

——“黎各”。

这就是事儿了。

三毛眨眨眼，“唰”的一下把手机给扔了。

这更是事儿了。

如果在平常，以三毛的智商能分分钟糊弄过去，怎么都不至于牺牲一个手机，但现在他喝了酒，而且和奈尔一样，刚睡了个姑娘。男人通常在勃起前达到智商的峰值，从进了洞那一刻开始急转直下到跌停，还根本脱不了手。

奈尔把刘海往后捋了捋，“嘿（一声），你给黎各打电话干什么？”三毛微弱地挣扎一下，“她恭喜我结婚，能怎么？”

“那你干嘛把手机扔了？”

三毛遮掩地摸摸鼻子，“手抖了一下。”

“放你妈的屁你是之前抖的。”

“行了，”他的神色坦荡起来，“我和黎各，睡过。”

——那些年你戴过的绿帽，那些年我挖过的墙角。

奈尔懵了，接着一个拳头径直招呼到他脸上，“三毛我操你妈！睡谁不行，你睡黎各！我睡你老婆了没？我睡XX了没？我睡OO了没？你的女人我一个都没搞过，你他妈搞黎各！我操你妈。什么时候睡的？你告诉我！”

“……你别问了。”

奈尔顿悟，“我和她还没分手的时候？我操，你让我绿！那我是不是得把你老婆肚子搞大才和你扯平？你等着，我现在就去搞！”说完才想起来她的肚子已经大了。

“你他妈嘴怎么这么欠！”三毛搡他一把，懒得解释，“我绿不绿你你们都得掰，没有区别。”

“嘿（一声），你还有理了？”奈尔搡回去，把人推进了泳池里，在水里炸开一颗雷。他自己也跳下去和三毛扭打，“我还给你搞party……现在的鸡有多贵你知不知道？”他用指尖扫一圈刚才作鸟兽散、现在湿哒哒地站在池边的姑娘们，“你们都多少钱，报个价！扎卡里阿斯，今天我和你算账，慢慢算！你这婚结不结都无所谓了！”

他突然又想起来，“那拍戏的时候你们睡没有？”

“……”确实是睡了。

“睡了是吧，就在我眼皮底下！一个我哥们儿，一个我前女友，联合起来骗我，扎卡里阿斯，我和你老死不相往来！”

五年以前，扎氏正宫心血来潮买了一条金毛，叫Mibo。她遛了两星期狗、捡了两星期屎就腻了，Mibo成天楚楚可怜地趴在他们卧室门口，明白自己不能进去，因为他掉毛，跳上床会被骂。三毛于心不忍，但自家女朋友又说不得，正好黎各也养了一条金毛，他便叫助理把Mibo带到黎各家去

和她的查士丁发展狗际关系。当时黎各和奈尔刚闹完第三次分手，三毛知道避嫌，没亲自去，可当晚就接到黎各的电话，口气带点责怪地，“Mibo病了，你们没看出来吗？”

“我来接他。有没有全天的宠物医院？”

黎各牵着Mibo在车库等他。她有小巧的下巴和手脚，裸露的皮肉如新雪，唯独双眼是种隐晦的红。三毛降下副驾驶的车窗，“我带他去就行了，你回去。”

黎各却嘲笑他，“他得肠胃炎你都看不出来，我能放心？开门。”关于狗的事情她总是较真。她带Mibo直接上后座，手塞在他下巴下面，指头像弹琴似的逗他。Mibo抬着一个爪子慢腾腾地挠她的腿，看起来很依赖她。三毛回过头看看她和狗，再次确定她哭过，却接到一个机警的眼神。黎各说：“别问我和奈尔。”

“没想问，告诉我怎么走。”

一回生，二回熟，熟到撇开奈尔也有交情。三毛找她推荐防脱毛剂的牌子，她回：反正你不会自己洗，交给美容院就行。他觉得她聪敏。因为有奈尔，他们的交往秘而不宣。再纯洁的东西焐久了也会生出猫腻。那段时间三毛接了一部话剧，威廉·田纳西的《玻璃动物园》，演男主角。这个剧本学戏剧的都读过，黎各甚至有一套订做的玻璃小动物，“送给你好了，祝你演出成功。”她没说会去看。

三毛去她家，查士丁跑过来亲昵地蹭他的腿，黎各笑笑，“Mibo身上有你的味道，他认识。”动物模型在一座高柜上，拇指大小，精致又剔透。他替她拿下来，她用报纸包好整齐地放进盒子里。

“还有一个独角兽，”是最重要的，“放在里面的，你够得着么？”她抬起手指了指，浅色的裤子贴紧她的身体，臀部现出两道转瞬即逝的浅痕。她穿一条棉质的灰色内裤，隔着单薄的布料被三毛看见，身体显得青涩。

“够得着。”踮起脚的同时他鬼使神差地扶住她的腰，不是没有名目，他要保持平衡，黎各是离他最近的。

黎各没躲。

不碰朋友的女人是他的原则，趁虚而入更是十足下流，但这次无可忍。他想得到她。哪怕一次也好。他侧着头去嗅黎各的肩膀，他的嗅觉极其灵敏。气味清冽的身体让他想起一根翠竹，叶尖悬着一滴水。他抱她，觉得她太小了，乳房也是盈盈一握，在他宽大的手中仿佛两只雏鸟，所以做什么都是小心翼翼的，怕失手捏碎她的骨头。

不是孤男寡女，没有干柴烈火，他把她捧在手中，细水长流地吻她、抚摸她。越快乐越悲切，什么叫相见恨晚，他们活生生的。

不久后正宫买了一台划桨机，堂而皇之地霸占Mibo的窝。她趴在三毛背上，用脸去蹭他的胡茬，“我有个朋友最近想养狗，我把Mibo送给她了喔？反正我们对狗狗也不太好。”

“随你，你买的。”

Mibo被送走了。查士丁失去年幼的朋友。他们失去交集的理由。

奈尔和黎各谈得惨烈，三毛却和黎各谈得惨淡。时至今日，他想起她仍有零零碎碎的伤心。因为零零碎碎，所以是耗不完的。他打给她，她比他先说：“我知道。别打来了。”

三毛和奈尔在水里扭打得酣畅淋漓，唯一敢上去劝架的埃尔文不在，其他人只有观战的份。奈尔的手肘死心塌地地砸在三毛背上，三毛把他的头按到水里。他在水上水下交替，见缝插针地骂，鼻子吸进水，难受得像是要哭了。三毛只叫他闭嘴，手上的力气渐渐弱下去。

艾伦正在理裤子，听见动静赶紧出来了，见池子里水花乱翻，一片激战之状，他自然就忘了关裤裆，“你们干什么！”他跑到离两人近的那边，凭一臂之力抓住奈尔的手腕，抓不稳，像在捕一只乱飞的鸡，“别打了！毛哥还要去结婚！要结婚的啊！”

“臭小子你放开我！我凭什么不打他？他睡我女人！”

艾伦挠挠头，“哪个啊？你女人那么多！”

“我这辈子最好的朋友，把我绿了！我还不能打？”奈尔转向三毛，揉揉眼睛，“三毛，我真的，我真的把你当我这辈子最好的朋友。我以为谁背叛我都不会是你背叛我。”说着又抡过去一拳。

情况已然超出了艾伦所能控制的范围，他拔腿就跑，一间房一间房地寻埃尔文。

打到现在，池里的两人头发已经塌了，脸上挂着水，这个对视挺凄凉。奈尔咬着嘴巴，鼻子眼睛都是红的。三毛把他搂过来用力拍他的背，“我也把你当我这辈子最好的朋友，这句话我不可能骗你。你要我怎么赔罪都行，但别耽误我结婚，也别怪黎各……不会有下次了。”

“是不怪她，我怪你！”奈尔涕泗横流地捶打三毛的背，“你太不要脸了，这么精虫上脑，这么见色忘义！你明知道我对她……还‘最好的朋友’，我呸！你上她的时候有没有想过我？你把我放在哪儿了？！”

艾伦已经从埃尔文和利威尔处铩羽而归，闻言严肃地抬起手，“等等这话听起来不太对啊。”

奈尔抹一把清鼻涕，尽数揩在三毛背上，“妈的……还是埃尔文厉害，呜呜，咱俩绿谁都绿不了他……”

奈尔和三毛都绿不了的埃尔文正在浴室里，手指被利威尔的臀缝夹着，抚弄他穴口四周的皱褶，“自己弄还是我来弄？”

利威尔拿掉他的手，“你去外面待着。”

浴缸可以容纳两个人，埃尔文从后面搂着他，“不……”

“你出去。”

埃尔文不依，手指探进去了，故技重施。利威尔被他操得浑身瘫软，头倚在他颈侧，“别玩这套了，行不行？”

埃尔文低头啄他的耳背、他的后颈和他的肩，“我喜欢。”

利威尔闭了眼，用鼻梁去碰他沾着水的皮肤。他的身体里万籁俱寂，又被埃尔文的手指搅出点波

澜。埃尔文对他的欲望向来是敏锐的，“还想要吗？”

利威尔摇摇头，“头低一点。”

他们的嘴唇汇合，有疲惫的欲求，也有单纯的亲近之意，亲得相当克制，怕点火。利威尔叼着埃尔文的舌尖，食髓知味，但不放肆。

“还没弄完？”

埃尔文知羞，把脸藏到他头发里去了，“嗯……有点多。”

两人整理好衣服，装得一脸清心寡欲地先后走出房间，却发现客厅里空无一人。为了看热闹，所有人都聚到了阳台上。

阳台上是个什么状况：三个青壮年在泳池里抱头痛哭，一个人说：“埃尔文，绿不了！凭什么……三毛，你又凭什么！”另一个人说：“别哭了，不然我给你妈打电话。”还有一个人说：“你哭什么啊，起码你曾经拥有，我追了她一年，连手都没牵过……呜……”就是不知道艾伦是什么时候搅和进去的。

奈尔眼尖，嚎着嚎着就瞥见了站在门口的埃尔文，马上就要告状。刚才所有人都听到了，多埃尔文和利威尔两个也无妨，“埃尔文，你知不知道三毛他做了什么？我跟你说，他不是人！”

三毛拽着奈尔的衣领把人往池子边拖，不能再姑息他在这儿丢人现眼，好歹是他的伴郎，“哎我操，你够了，他一直知道。”

奈尔又懵了，“……埃尔文，最他妈不是人的就是你！”

可惜埃尔文还是人，能伸出一只风华正茂的人手把他们挨个从池里接上来，一袖子都是水。艾伦的湿衣服卡在脖子上脱不下来，头被瓮住了，脸应该是正好贴着那个绽放的阴户，正举着双手嗷嗷叫。利威尔恨铁不成钢地帮他把衣服剥下来，想这小子就这点出息。

艾伦从旁接过来一件浴袍换上，小声说：“你和埃尔文又好上了？”

“你不都听见了。”

艾伦登时怒了，“所以你听见我敲门了？那为什么不开？”利威尔瞥他一眼，“忙。”

艾伦表示服气。

平定了那边的大三角，艾伦心中既揣着掰不直的花旦，又横着拆不散的让三，整个人孤苦伶仃地往栏杆上一靠，难免要暗自神伤一番。下水前他还记得把手机从裤兜里掏出来，如今遍寻不着，给花旦发信息不成，又想这时她应该睡了，也就作罢，不一会儿开始抓耳挠腮地担心手机里自己的别人的照片，国外不是刚出了事，大洋彼岸也人人自危。凤眼却拿着他的手机过来，指甲是素的，珠贝色，“找不着了吧？”刚才他让她帮自己拿着。

艾伦看一眼屏幕，几条短信几个未接，打头是三笠发的，“少喝点。”是她一贯的冷静口气，然而艾伦偏能从这几个字里读出几丝温情。

可再怎么温情，也不妨碍他想起三笠就来气，比追不到花旦还气，便咄咄打了个电话给她，“你干嘛呢？和那小子在一起？这么晚？”

三笠那边静静的，她的声音也是，和手机另一头两路人，“怎么老问？实话你不会想听。”

“你就不能让我高兴一下吗？过两天我们还要见面的啊。”

三笠是把他摸透了，“我骗你你也会不高兴。”只要她和让在一起，艾伦总能找着理由不高兴。艾伦闻言气极，雷厉风行地挂了电话。他回屋子里，拍拍手吆喝道：“还有没有人喝的？这儿还有瓶伏特加啊。”

散场是黎明时分，坐在一堆灯红酒绿的尾声里，人人都觉得这情境挺寥落。女孩子们三五成群地离开，一些人将高跟鞋提在手里，站得稳的挽着站不稳的，个个的腿都合不拢，忙着回家做复健。

艾伦醉卧于地板上，湿衣服已经被烘干了送回来，但是他没有鞋子了，谁来给他送呢。凤眼来和他道别，售后服务尽善尽美。这个单眼皮的姑娘抱着膝盖蹲在他身边，微凉的手贴在他脸上，说起来了艾伦，地上冷不冷啊？艾伦拽着她的头发，也是清清凉凉的，很舒服，问你叫什么。

“说了你也记不住啊。”她笑起来，声音有些哑，像用指腹抚过一块麂皮。

“随便问问。”艾伦也笑，五官松散浪荡，也知道自己记不住。他如梦似幻地看着她，“你和我喜欢的人长得很像。”

“那你也喜欢喜欢我吧，都没人喜欢我。”点她的人都是看她长得像当红的路良舒，皮囊再往下无人问津。奈尔诚然用心良苦，竟然在这种边边角角给艾伦挤出点体贴来。

“好，喜欢你。我说话算话的。”长成这样的他都能喜欢。这念头一闪而过，艾伦一惊，想自己喜欢花旦也喜欢得忒不天涯海角矢志不渝了。他爬起来，手点着茶几才立得住，点了茶几点沙发，再往前还有张椅子——没东西可点了，他踉跄地往外面走，有人在。奈尔在泳池边的躺椅上默坐许久，抽了半夜烟，手边的玻璃缸里累起一抔短短的白骨，烧他自己的性命。当年他和三毛名不见经传，没钱的时候一支烟两个人抽，抽到最末的最末，烧到手指头。以前分烟，现在分女人，当真是亲到穿一条裤子的好哥们儿。奈尔冷笑一声，是没忍住。三毛也是挺形销骨立地在他对面，杯已经空了，看样子和奈尔相对无言已不止一时。两个人都吃了醒酒药，不再有泳池里抱头痛哭时的兄弟意气。耿耿于怀的、问心有愧的，通通是一辈子的余孽，赶不尽杀不绝。三毛递一盒万宝路过去，推出来两根：抱歉的意思，休要再提的意思。长这么大了，他们都知道太平可以粉饰。

奈尔明白，咂咂嘴趾高气昂地接了，“我告诉你，从今往后，你永远别想见我姘头。”三毛很爽快，“行，永远不见。”

“回去敷冰。”

“行，敷。”

“别告诉你老婆是我打的。”奈尔还得在她面前做人。扎家少妇的厨艺经高人指点，一双妙手焖出来的小羊肉方圆百里无人能及，奈尔向来嘴馋，委实难以割舍。

那说谁打的，三毛这伤势说是不小心磕着了也糊弄不过去，总得给新娘一个交代。他看看周遭，一眼就瞅着个年轻人要死不活地倚在窗边。知道了，艾伦打的，也就从善如流，“行，不告诉。”

他们俩招呼艾伦一起把房间里能捡的垃圾捡了。浴室地板上有几个用过的套，艾伦叹了口气，即使把手套在浴帽里面，也实在鼓不起勇气去捡。他踩到一滩水才发现脚上不对，“我鞋呢？你们看没看见我鞋？”

奈尔问什么色。

“黑的，上面有个金条条。”

奈尔一拍大腿，“嗨（四声）！我见过，不是有人在玩大冒险吗，拿你鞋装酒喝来着，也是蛮拼的。”他嫌弃地捏住鼻子，“那脚味儿，噫！我隔老远都闻到了，酸爽！”

记得这么清楚，八成是他撺掇的。艾伦一时间没反应过来，窘得脖子根儿都红了，愤愤跺着脚，“我脚没味道！”他抬起一条腿来，单脚在地上跳跳，“你闻闻，给我闻闻！”

两个老小子给他的脚丫子吓得叔容失色，急忙捂着鼻子退到墙边——本能所致，这一刻的他们仍是心无芥蒂而有灵犀的玩伴，在末路对视一眼，又都没笑出来。末路相逢都没一笑，还怎么谈泯恩仇。

艾伦无地自容，踩着一双酒店提供的绒布拖鞋，和他们一起下楼打车。

埃尔文和利威尔走得早，把抱头痛哭的三个人逐一安顿好之后深以为此地不宜久留（三毛和奈尔都有椅子躺、有水喝、有烟抽，而所谓安顿艾伦就是把他撂在地板上了事，鞋也没替他找）。埃尔文操他操清醒了，看他走路姿势别扭，知道自己的胯下三寸是元凶，便去自投罗网，手落在他腰上，温温柔柔地，在出电梯之前放了。他真心实意地道了个歉。通常是不会让利威尔疼的。

利威尔面上一热，“做都做了，还说个屁。”醉酒的埃尔文别有风情——这种事埃尔文本人不必知道——利威尔腿都被他掐青了，但无伤大雅。他想起那句“别走”，还是觉得心有余悸，一样去自投罗网，拖住埃尔文的手，又问，“三毛被打成那样还能去结婚么？怎么就你还完好无损？”

“因为我没睡黎各。”

利威尔也不吃惊，有次他在片场撞见三毛眼神闪烁地从黎各房里出来，那时候三毛正宫还没拿着化验单北上逼婚，他的种种露水情缘存了一线生机。奈尔就住他和黎各中间，也算冥冥之中，不知分房的前台小妹是何方神圣。利威尔还记得那片荒山野岭，住处的墙壁薄得人心惊肉跳，就这样也敢搞，令人不由得佩服三毛是条汉子。

利威尔淡淡地说：“你圈真乱。”

埃尔文想了想，还是决定将大学时三毛脚踏五条船畅行多瑙河的光荣事迹按下不表，只说：“就我出淤泥而不染。”岂止，之前还只可远观不可亵玩，利威尔也是眼睛都急红了。要论吃相，他们彼此彼此。

“三毛都没教你什么？不够意思。”

“我没学。”

利威尔“唰”的一下把他的手给甩了，“不还是教了。”埃尔文一脸的我心斐然日月可鉴，“我真的没学。”

利威尔送他回家，两人在车里又腻了一会儿。怎么腻又都不腻，利威尔心想这恋爱怎么谈成了这样，不洒脱不利落，都不是自己了。他看一眼表，针指四点，别有用心地说：“还早。”

埃尔文和他心照不宣，说跟他上去。上去也不一定是做爱，毕竟被折腾了半宿，刚才利威尔操持一个方向盘都觉得累。两人一前一后洗了澡，利威尔出来时套一件埃尔文的衬衣，太大了，袖口刚刚露出他的四个指尖，他一边走一遍一丝不苟地挽袖子。埃尔文觉得他这幅模样不仅养眼还可以上之，以后大可以这么玩儿，当下却没力气消受，只清汤寡水地摸摸他的腿，问怎么青了。

“不小心磕的。”

他听了还很心疼似的，又摸了摸，利威尔在心里一个劲翻白眼，眼珠都快翻没了。他们瘫在沙发上闭目养神，埃尔文比他先入睡，睡梦中的呼吸依然温文，看来只在床上有点儿兽性，还一五一十都给他了。利威尔帮他把脸上一根落下来的睫毛拈走，突然觉得挺不可思议。

这次他不觉得怕了。

利威尔的生物钟苛刻，即使凌晨四点多才入睡，他也能在早上九点准时睁眼，睁眼就瞧见埃尔文站在那面巨大的全身镜前，抬着小臂系袖扣。

“你要走了？”

埃尔文换上伴郎的西服，灰的，搭在椅背上的缎面领结也是纯色，低调得紧，旨在不抢新郎风头，做一个安静的美男子。埃尔文从镜子里看他，“我过去帮忙。给你告了闹钟，你再睡一会儿。”

利威尔却下了床，身上仍是那件宽大的衬衫，被压出了不少褶子，看不得。他怎么睡在床上、袖子怎么会被放下来还扣好了，想来都是埃尔文的功劳。

他使劲睁了睁眼才看清楚埃尔文系的是哪边扣子，“我帮你。”

埃尔文乖乖把手腕递给他，认真看着他系，样子倒真像自己扣不好，需要他帮忙。两只袖子都规矩了，利威尔拿来领结，“自己来。”他可不想踮脚。

埃尔文的领结自然打得好，手指跟他解衬衣扣子时是同一种灵巧风流。打完正了正领结的位置，他退得远了些，“有没有什么问题？”

他这身材穿什么都不会出错，西装更是穿得妥帖，处处都对得起设计师的用心。埃尔文明知故问，就为了听利威尔夸他一句好。利威尔遂他的愿，“很好。”简明扼要，再露骨的话他也说不出口。他抓了抓埃尔文的手，“我去睡。”他到了床上，埃尔文还在磨蹭。利威尔撩开一线薄眼皮儿，

看见他撇着脖子往颈侧洒古龙水。那脖子折得，也是温温雅雅的。利威尔“嘁”一声，“骚。”

观礼是在下午，地址挑在城郊一个僻静的小花园。由于第二次婚礼才是重头戏，这一个的规格稍微低些，新婚夫妇邀的人不多，四排椅子绰绰有余。草地上搭了一座拱门，挺朴素地插着白玫瑰，一会儿新娘要踏的地毯是花瓣铺的，尽头有个纱帐撩撩的小亭子，也挺朴素地插白玫瑰，风一吹旌旗连荡。

埃尔文和奈尔当伴郎当得很尽职，同三毛的母亲谈笑风生。老太太一手抓一个超一线实力派男演员，回忆儿子的峥嵘岁月，笑得没了眼睛。三毛倍感失宠，只得去老婆的娘家人那儿刷好感度，跟正宫的亲哥哥特别诚恳地说把妹妹交给我你放心。他一米九的个子，又穿得西装革履，往人跟前一站也是正人君子玉树临风，至于眼旁那块淤青，是掏空半盒遮瑕粉都没遮掉的无能为力。然而他大舅子早就一眼看穿他是个什么人，懒得和他客套，直接抡了根儿鞋拔子出来说你要敢对不起我妹妹我就用这个把你打成半身不遂。嫂子倒是有爱美之心，柔情似水地把自家老公手里的凶器卸了，拉着他的手说往后就是一家人，你别对三毛这么凶。

艾伦花里胡哨地来了，穿一套浅蓝色的西装，外套上印着几十朵秀秀气气的蒲公英，乱花迷人眼，胸前还塞了条一字折的同色系口袋巾，鞋子当然是不会好好穿，灰蓝的高帮鞋簇新（现如今潮人非高帮鞋不穿），鞋带太短了，干脆不系。他回家没睡，熬得两眼通红，抽掉几口烟就精神抖擞地来了。奈尔和埃尔文在拱门外的桌子后面迎宾，看见他这副打扮也是醉了。奈尔问你这是等着被翻牌呢？埃尔文是懂的，低声对奈尔说那谁要来，让他别拂艾伦的面子。奈尔立马就带着慈爱的目光拍了拍艾伦的肩膀，“去去去，祝你在小花旦面前帅出一片新天地。”艾伦嘟囔着，不是，真不是！他看开了，可惜没有人信。

韩吉和花旦相携来了。韩吉首先质问奈尔昨晚上为什么不叫自己，女人的话，她也能玩儿啊。奈尔指指她边上清丽可人的花旦，说我不能让人家小姑娘伤心啊。花旦穿了件香槟色的丝绸连身裙，身段曼妙轻盈，镂空的左肩镶一簇繁盛珠花，腕上套了只珍珠拼的大镯子。她听了羞赧地笑笑，说韩吉不会让我伤心的。奈尔忙想乖乖这可不一定了，但他人情练达，没说出口。那两人渐渐走远了，花旦脚上是双平底鞋，跟在韩吉身后蹦蹦跳跳的。

利威尔一壁往他们那边走，一壁穿外套。他个子小，穿出门的西装都是定制，今儿是标准的三件套，马甲扣得滴水不漏，收着一条斜纹细领带。埃尔文没怎么见过利威尔这么穿，忍不住要多看几眼，看得利威尔扭过头去，恶声恶气地问你够了没有。埃尔文就笑，还在看。被晾着的奈尔忍不住摔了签到的本子，说你们俩看没看见我？你们俩还记不记得三毛对我做了什么？在失意人面前不好造次，利威尔直说节哀，节哀。

宾客陆续到齐，免不了凑几堆唠嗑。演艺圈的人自然一起，加起来身价半个亿。韩吉兴致勃勃地问你们昨晚上玩了什么？艾伦扳着手指头和她数有哪些花样，也坦白了party上有个颇合他意的姑

娘，只是不提她的鼻子像路良舒。这时两个不过十来岁的小姑娘过来怯生生地问能不能和艾伦拍张照，似乎是新娘子的表妹。艾伦欣然应允，搂着她俩的肩笑得很欢快，眉眼里一股洗不掉的少年气。遇见凤眼之后他有了些颖悟，主动放弃花旦身边的空位，坐在另一头。那个位置就留给来得晚的利威尔。花旦仍然觉得抱歉，踌躇着想和韩吉换位置，但又想自己已经是大人，做错的事应该勇敢面对，便主动向利威尔问好。韩吉在旁待命，以防女朋友控不了场。利威尔不知道怎样才能显得温和些，说没怪你，别想多了。花旦蔫蔫“喔”了一声，也不知信没信。

到了整点，正宫被她父亲牵着、被两个伴娘领着，踩《马太受难曲》的第一个音符入场。三毛的岳父腿脚不便，拄一根桦木拐杖，也是个抡一抡就能把三毛打到半身不遂的凶器，一家人众志成城。新娘衣着朴素，仅是一条纯白的花苞裙，腰腹处做了改动，使鼓起的腹部不那么明显。她有三毛最钟爱最沉迷的身材，且得天独厚，即使有身孕，仍然坐拥圆润而纤长的四肢。她的头发编成两股大辫在脑后挽了一圈，辫子里绞进去一些新鲜铃兰和石楠花。她垂眼看着地面，颊上飞两抹红云，眼角唇角都含笑。她和三毛在一起八年，婚礼上居然有些怯场，心想早知道不说办两场，因为此时的心情，这一生都不会再有。

到了亭子里，就要开始那些流于俗套的仪式。说死生贫富，同甘共苦，永远忠诚。放浪形骸如三毛，此刻也是捧着两只柔荑，怦然心动地注视着素衣的新娘。在千遍一律的一切之后，他小声补上，“以后只有你和宝宝。”这句话于他们，比宣誓词的分量重得多。

不止两个主角，在场的人都大受触动，愣是以眼观心，从三毛那深邃五官里品味出了些海枯石烂的真情。花旦捧住自己的瓜子脸，杏子型的眼眶里噙着小水花。韩吉和艾伦都是亲眼见过三毛游戏人间的同党，听他面不改色地说“始终对你忠实”，双双感慨万千：这人的〇纳最佳男配角不是白拿的。

埃尔文端着戒指盒站在三毛身后，眼睛在台下的人群中寻着利威尔。利威尔也看着他，从一开始就看着。

死生贫富，同甘共苦，永远忠诚。后路无可探，但这一刻，台上台下，都是压箱底的真心。

交换好戒指，新娘该扔捧花。利威尔叫艾伦一声，“你也去。”

艾伦揉揉脸蛋，挺不好意思，“啊？不是只有女的才能去的吗？”看起来是动了心的。花旦站起来，“我帮你去拿吧艾伦！”她只是想玩。

韩吉不是滋味，“如果你帮他拿了，你们俩是不是得有点什么……”

这边还在磨蹭，新娘已经向后抛出了捧花。经过一番嬉笑争夺，花落新娘的小表妹手中。一干人等都替艾伦惋惜：这孩子的终身大事今年又没着落。艾伦嘴上不说，那表情真真是有些失落。

“耶格尔先生，”出乎意料地，小女孩戳戳他的肩膀，递出残缺了些许的捧花，“送给你，希望你找到一个漂亮的女朋友。”在小孩子眼里，“漂亮”就已经够了。

艾伦粉丝千万，却从没被这样贴着心窝优待过，心里顿时柔软得能沥出一场雨，要不是小表妹未成年，真打算以身相许。他郑重地把花接过来，握到扎紧的花茎上一簇温热的新汗，“谢、谢谢你啊……”

利威尔手搭在隔壁的椅背上跷着腿看戏，原形毕露，一地痞流氓，枉负那身一丝不苟的三件套，“喂，亲她。”

“哈？”

利威尔下巴一挑，“她把捧花都让给你了。亲她。”

“亲，亲亲亲！”韩吉比利威尔能起哄，她一喊起来，所有人都跟着喊起来，连小表妹的父母都加入战圈煽风点火，说咱们女儿喜欢你很久啦，你就亲一下嘛。

女孩儿的个头刚及艾伦的肩。他弯下腰，“你不介意吧？我真的亲了喔？”

韩吉踹一脚他的屁股，“耶格尔先生，你烦不烦啊，啰里吧嗦的。”

艾伦紧巴巴稳住身形，局促地回头问利威尔：“亲、亲哪儿啊？”

“额头鼻子嘴，随你便，”他一顿，“不，亲嘴。”

“亲嘴不太好吧……”指不定是人家初吻呢。放浪无用，不羁无用，艾伦闭起眼，飞快地“啾”一下小女孩儿饱满柔亮的额头。亲完他立刻把捧花竖在自己前面，他一张清秀的尖脸，确实也被完全遮住了，否则要让人看见他脸红，这副情态是有当今要脸青少年的风范的，“我、我走了啊！你们慢慢玩儿……啊！好羞耻啊！我要死了！”他在草坪上又跑又跳，像个天线宝宝。

利威尔看看他，对通红着脸愣在原地的小姑娘说：“你别看他装得那么酷，平常就这逼……这熊样。受不了赶紧脱粉。”

小姑娘如梦初醒，双手握成小拳头挡住嘴巴，“才不要呢！我们艾伦真是可爱死了，可爱死了！”

……这都行。

有双方父母长辈在场，玩乐不会尽兴。到了室内，人手一杯骄矜的起泡酒。三毛和正宫跳舞，轻轻搂着她的腰，生怕出了差池。奈尔率先用小叉敲击酒杯，一呼百应，琳琅响成一片。当有人击杯，新郎新娘必得亲吻一次，舞池里两位义不容辞，奈尔却转向了近旁的埃尔文和利威尔，“你们俩也来一个。”

利威尔：呵呵。

“我刚才都看见了，三毛宣誓的时候你们跟着默念了一遍吧，真肉麻。”

埃尔文说考虑到三毛对你做的事，我们怎么忍心在你面前秀恩爱，我们谈恋爱是有良心的。

“我现在不在意了，你们要是不亲一个，就有破坏我对爱情的憧憬的嫌疑。”

“有人……”利威尔突然噤声——埃尔文用碰过自己嘴唇的手指去触他的手。无论是以指代唇，还是以指代屌，他都是会的。

“这不算！”

韩吉不甘寂寞，邀利威尔上去跳舞。她和小花旦、他和埃尔文不能在人前亲密，只能借对方的伴侣。利威尔拒绝得相当直白，不惜自黑，“你比我高。”

“十厘米算什么啊，我带着你跳。”

利威尔脸都黑了。

埃尔文挠挠他的手背，“我也想看你跳。”

“埃尔文，你别想逃，你带我对象跳。”

小花旦死性不改，护着一盘装得满当当的甜食小口小口地吃，一听要去跳舞，又忙里忙慌地往嘴里塞了半只小蛋糕。埃尔文握住她的手，也把持她的柔软腰肢，乍一看是一对璧人。黑水银似的眼

珠里盛着淡金的发与眉，两人面对面，默契地想可惜自己是弯的。

“埃尔文，我想听你和利威尔的故事。”她三次碰见他们在一起，情状各有不同。韩吉不便多说，

她自己来探寻真相。

三年又三年，一分一合，爱恨情仇都不缺。利威尔在卫生间里逮着他问给不给亲时，他只想：好大一盆狗血。他洁身自好，当初丝丝缕缕都不愿意沾。如今狗血糊了一身，他却安之若素地答是普通故事。

又有人击杯，三毛低头啄一下新娘的嘴唇。奈尔站起来祝酒，清了清嗓子，说他和新郎，从大学开始，已经认识十三年了。

一次期末他们撞破对方在厕所里作弊，一个考电影史，一个考艺术概论，恰恰都是对方的科目学得好，两人打了个商量，回各自教室里的人就调了包。初次联手就冒着被开除的风险，往后行事更是如脱缰的野狗：合伙倒卖廉价酒，被查封；合伙收费代人考试，被抓包；合伙献身中年女导演，被送警察局。

这么来来往往，成了没底线的朋友。分过一根烟，也应当合伙爱上同一个女人。他原谅他做的任何事。

几次对视，各自干杯。

奈尔祝酒时舞池里静了静，一杯喝完，又活泼起来。利威尔受够了韩吉，借口去厕所躲避她的魔爪，埃尔文跟在他后面，把人按在隔间里连着亲了五下。四条腿交叠，利威尔被亲得浑身发麻，单靠埃尔文捞着，“怎么了？”

“敲了五次杯子。”

“……你记得么，那时我要亲你，你不让。”

“记得。”

“你气死我。”

“你走之后，我也快被气死。”

然而都劫后余生。这样耽误一段人生，也都还有余力相爱。

埃尔文一提那时候的事，利威尔就心虚语塞，虚虚去逮他的手腕，逮住了，埃尔文却不给回应。果然不原谅，果然怀恨在心。

“别走了。”这次他是清醒的。

利威尔把头靠在他胸前，吸着他身上淡淡的广藿香，“嗯，不走了。”

尾声

由于扎氏正宫怎么憋都没憋住，这一年的九月二十日，扎卡里阿斯家添了一个十六磅重的小男孩儿，处女座，名叫Carlos。

埃尔文和利威尔买了婴儿服装和玩具去探望一家三口，一人提一个婴儿用品店的购物袋。三毛抱着孩子在病房里踱来踱去，婴儿小小个，站远了看他手里就是一团布，凑近了看发现这团布还有张皱巴巴的小脸。这回奈尔没犯走到半路才想起来买个果篮的错，也带了两大袋婴儿用品，都挑顶尖的牌子，把Carlos当成亲儿子来疼。

三毛说：“认个干爹吧。”

奈尔是大的，埃尔文是二的。那利威尔怎么办。

奈尔说：“他是干妈。”

利威尔手里抄了个玩具小象，“我削你。”没削。所以有了三个干爹。

闹过了，“埃尔文要抱宝宝吗？”

三毛恋恋不舍地放了儿子，埃尔文接过来，宝宝还在睡，看他头皮都是软软的，覆着浅浅一层几乎透明的毛发，脸上净是肉，粉嫩莹润。他的一只手只能抓住埃尔文的一个指头，初生的指甲脆弱而幼小。

埃尔文抱完了换利威尔抱。利威尔说不了，他手糙。但宝宝仍被移交到他手上。他谨慎地调了调手臂的位置，鲜少这么犹豫，“这样？”他身体僵硬，怕自己一不留神就把孩子摔了碰了，埃尔文的手搭他的肩，他也要吓一跳，朝边上挪开一点，“别碰我，别碰我。”

埃尔文无奈地收回手，不碰你，不碰你。

他们待了没多久，三毛就开始赶人，“行了，我老婆要休息。”爱妻狂魔了已经，奈尔简直目瞪口呆。看样子以后他在这白雪红尘里上蹿下跳都不会有三毛什么事儿了。

以后就他一个人了。

三个干爹一同从病房里出来。奈尔问：“晚上我组了个麻将局，来不来？”

另两人异口同声，“不来。”利威尔在外地拍完电影剩下的部分，和埃尔文小别一个月，他的手显然该摸某人的身子而不是牌。

三毛那儿，他们俩那儿，奈尔两番吃瘪，挠着墙哭。太寂寞了，这狗日的人生。也罢。好歹家里有米其林十星等他。

_fin._


	2. 番外1·做个爱

印度洋上的热很稠。利威尔坐埃尔文腿上看书，身子被他搂着，出汗出得烦躁。他把书往桌上一拍，赶紧跳下来，又迅速被埃尔文捞了回去，“你去哪儿？”

利威尔指指另一张椅子，“你对面。这样很热。”

埃尔文帮他把书拿起来，立好，“你继续看。”意思是你还是别去了。

利威尔调了调位置，屁股蜻蜓点水地碰到了个什么。他转过头，脸上玩味，其实是在高兴，“怎么硬了。”

埃尔文假惺惺地腼腆一下，头一埋，颈项又是那个温驯的弧了。他很大度地笑，“你不用管我。”

“虚伪。”利威尔解开他浴袍的带子，这人里面什么也没穿，肌肉把修长漂亮的骨骼裹得很妥帖，

利威尔从他的胸口轻薄到下腹，埃尔文白得像个大姑娘似的，是种族优势，胸前和胯下都是种特别纯情的粉红，利威尔瞧得心旷神怡，同时恨铁不成钢（对自己）地想要不是我比他矮比他小，我早就……我早就！

他呼吸谨慎，缓缓抚弄埃尔文的阴茎，手势很老练。这玩意儿他也算相当熟悉了，滚烫的，但握在手里心头还是一阵悸动，后面隐隐约约开始抽。埃尔文的肌肉长得那么好，但没有一块的手感有他的老二好，而且越硬手感越好。这东西着实好看又好用，利威尔时不时对它有点想法；它站得那么直，显然时不时也对利威尔有点想法。他和埃尔文是老当益壮的典型，利威尔常上健身房的主要原因是不想在床上被操折了腰，眼下他们要在海边打露天炮，马上能得天人合一的真谛，因此利威尔帮埃尔文撸得有些飘飘然，瞄到埃尔文偷偷咬住下唇，他的皱眉是处于舒服和忍耐之间的一个皱眉，但他管不住从鼻子里漏出来的小小的声音，喉结也在上下窜。前戏时他总是有些放不开的，把对面的利威尔衬托得像个心术不正的老流氓。

埃尔文蓦地拉住利威尔的手，不让他动了，“帮我口吗？”

利威尔瞥他一眼，“凭什么？”

埃尔文掌住他的后脑勺，嘴唇迎上去。利威尔脑子里警铃大作，心想这怎么行，没几下被埃尔文的唇舌打整得服服帖帖，停下手大口喘气。始作俑者压根儿不屑于炫耀战果，拎起他的下巴，专心致志地央他，“利威尔……”

这一句听得利威尔的心和膝盖又软又热，他理了理袍子下摆，就着自己又软又热的膝盖在埃尔文腿间跪下，像试探水温的猫那样朝他的小兄弟伸出舌头，又像被烫到了似的飞快地缩回去——无论做过多少次他都这么开场。埃尔文的手安分地呆在他头发里，等他慢慢来，指腹热度恒稳，用的力道没给他退后的余地。利威尔对埃尔文尺寸的态度没个准信，帮他口的时候觉得那玩意儿太大，被他插的时候又觉得刚好。至少颜色讨喜。他舔湿了整根性器，张口迟疑地含住一半。眼前横竖是个鸡巴（轻声，介于“a”和“e”之间的一个音），多少年了，他仍然剩了一丁点难以克服的心理障碍，埃尔文知道利威尔在做什么心理斗争，在这件事上他从来不急，手滑下去，安抚一般地按他的后颈。利威尔心一横——埃尔文舒服地叹了一声。

利威尔就喜欢前戏，前戏里埃尔文被他玩儿，不敢看他，还脸红，往后就不行了。埃尔文让着他。利威尔喜欢他腼腆一下，他就认认真真地给他腼腆一下。即使老二被人含着，影帝也不会发挥失常，眼皮往下放几分、嘴角往哪儿扯，他都心里有数。他演演戏是有甜头拿的，比如他现在说“深一点”，利威尔心满意足地就吞得深一点。利威尔帮他口交也很一丝不苟，嘴巴一直包得那么紧，舌头一次次朝他的马眼挤过来，狭隘的空间湿热紧。做爱求的不就是个湿热紧，埃尔文忍不住更深的地方顶，小小地顶，怕把利威尔插吐了。性器前端顶撞利威尔的喉头，他的呼吸拉得很长。利威尔确实想吐，眼泪都给难受出来了，他把埃尔文的腿根握得太紧，埃尔文终于挺不忍心地说可以了，你累不累？

利威尔忙着擦刚才没来得及吞的唾液，“你他妈净说些废话。”他眼角绯红，嘴唇湿润得饱和，整个人看起来异常的可以上之（fuckable），埃尔文看他两眼，比刚才还性欲勃发，觉得下面硬热得难受，于是精神抖擞地进房间拿避孕套润滑油。

帮埃尔文口是件很伤元气的事（太大了），他出来的时候利威尔还手软脚软地蜷在椅子上，没缓过神来。埃尔文仿佛是从水里把他打捞起来，拍拍他的脸，“利威尔，醒醒。”

利威尔当然醒着，白他一眼，嘴酸，根本就他妈不想说话。他们换到一张更宽敞的躺椅上，面对面，利威尔知道自己完了，要被埃尔文玩儿死了。坏就坏在他完全没有反抗的心思，被埃尔文玩儿死多好。接吻的时候利威尔睁着眼睛，也不是他不真心，他就是想观赏观赏埃尔文的睫毛，浅金色的、浓而长的两排，埃尔文从里到外都长得用力，因此像睫毛呀、眼皮儿呀、耳廓呀这些易被忽视的小地方，也分到了一些得天独厚的优异，都是恰如其分地好了。

埃尔文一边密实地亲他一边把手指往他后面送，手指和他一样耐心，毫无逼迫之意，进去一段，妥当地停一会儿，再进去一段，同时把接吻搞得极其色情，是种能掐出水来的温柔搜刮，利威尔太吃这一套了，身体从遥远的指尖开始发烫，后面自然而然地放柔软了，紧紧咬着埃尔文的几根手指，埃尔文搅一搅，他就要跟着颤一颤，鼻腔里难耐地哼几声，根本把持不住。埃尔文其实一直被勾引着，现在才显露出点急色。他实在是想把利威尔往自己老二上一放就不分青红皂白地开始干他，但他能忍，忍到利威尔自己爬起来把自己往埃尔文的老二上一放。两人都花了些时间来适应，利威尔慢慢开始动，他后面也长得紧，埃尔文往里一扎就再也不想出来，他喘息沉重，还是在忍。

利威尔咬咬牙，“别忍了。”

埃尔文只等这一句，他哪里容得利威尔在他上面，迅猛地把他翻到身下，双手握住他的腰顶入性器。他仍然热衷于背入，一个手掌能将利威尔的一边臀牢牢抓住，收紧手指死命揉捏，是令人难以想象的柔韧丰厚，埃尔文越是知道自己是天底下唯一的知情者，越是要掠夺和占有，他在性交这种回归本真的行为里显出回归本真的粗暴。利威尔在他身下像一只机警的鸟，长着机警的骨骼和肌肉，随着他的挺入轻微颤抖，如同许多次微弱的振翅。他的背用力向前伸展，形成浅浅的凹陷，皮肤下浮起埃尔文青睐的、小个小个的山石。埃尔文几乎情难自已，性器面对另一种湿热紧，他轻易找到利威尔的敏感带，干得他逐渐失去机警，把自己的脸埋在一个无辜的抱枕里，抓皱了表面，手已经渐渐失了力气。他不用自慰，埃尔文能干到他射。

埃尔文抓着他的臀、捅着他的后穴，利威尔身上能被享用的地方都被他享用了，呻吟之余没忘了夸，“……好紧。”

利威尔眼神兴奋，喘息着问：“哪儿……”

“都。”

他们说话极尽简洁，为了留出精力做爱。埃尔文常上健身房的主要原因是想在床上操折利威尔的腰，他做起爱来像个永动机，腰肢强健，挺入的节奏稳定有力，一手把持着利威尔紧绷的肌肉，完完全全地拿捏住他，让他投降失守。这时的爽是利威尔承受得起的爽，稍微忍忍还抑制得住呻吟，因此埃尔文听到的就是几声短促克制的“嗯”，他俯下身体，贴近那块泛着细汗的背，将嘴唇和湿烫的呼吸一块儿送到利威尔耳边，“叫给我听。”

利威尔一抖，扭过脖子瞪他，此时扔过去的眼刀杀伤力极低，但也算沉默地表达了抗议。

“不叫是么？”埃尔文轻轻松够到他的头，“啾”一下他的眼角。

利威尔摇头，顺了顺呼吸，“……你别停。”

埃尔文再次动起来，丢了节制，肉体的撞击简单粗暴，毫无节奏可言，纯粹的快而深，一次次撑开狭隘湿润的甬道、撑开利威尔。埃尔文按住他瘦硬的颈项，逼他沦陷沉没，揉烂他，捅死他。

捅死他。

利威尔的脚背绷得一马平川，身子已经不是他自己的，埃尔文每挺一次腰，他就失掉一块骨，腰身变成一座地震中正在塌陷的桥。他没有支柱，只感得到后穴的热度。埃尔文把平常藏匿得很妥当的兽性尽数交给他，利威尔也是天底下唯一的知情者，也掠夺和占有，代价是生理的失态，快感令他无法自持地颤抖，抖成一汪被雨水砸起来的水。利威尔自觉濒死，埃尔文不会停，一个劲把他往悬崖边推。他即将精关失守，出声嗓音高亢，“啊……埃尔文！啊——！停，我要——停！”

埃尔文消停只是为了说一句话，“不是叫得很顺吗。”

利威尔终于落地了，桥不塌了，水面平了，乏力地趴着，乏力地打量了一遍埃尔文，那人除了皮肤泛了点红，气息有些乱，大体正常得很。差别怎么这么大呢，利威尔也不想射了，挫败地擦掉脸上的汗，埃尔文的东西还在他后面，饱胀酥麻，接地气的一种舒服。他翻过身，看着海水，累，眼皮徐缓地开阖，恍然有眼波流转的意味，埃尔文心里一动，突然感觉自己是个心脏鲜活的老少年。

利威尔说进去，进去我叫给你听。

他被干得腿软，下地打了个踉跄。埃尔文赶忙搀好他的肩，“利威尔，不行了啊。”

利威尔扶着腰烦躁地走回屋，“你才不行了。”你全家都不行了。

他忘了：他也是埃尔文家的呀。床的右侧有一块大镜子，埃尔文坐面镜子那边，把利威尔放在自己老二上，温吞地进出他，性器在他体内温吞地搅动。温吞让性爱成为了漫长的、彻底的享乐。利威尔的眼角装着他的侧脸，反手抚他的脖子，打算怀柔，“换个地方，啊……行不行？”

“不行，”埃尔文低头嗅他的侧颈，鼻尖在他的肩窝蹭来蹭去，“我想看你。”他的指尖滑过利威尔的乳首，声音轻轻的，“这里，”滑过他腹部的肌肉，“这里，”停在他挺立的阴茎上，“这里。很漂亮。”

这人脸皮太厚，利威尔恨恨地咬他的脖子。埃尔文歪着脑袋避开他，制住他的下巴把他的脑袋掰得正对镜子，“我看你读书都会硬。”

利威尔正儿八经在害臊，“你那是，嗯……时刻……精虫上脑。”他勉强朝镜子看了一眼，他和埃尔文下体交合，身躯款款起伏，比他拍过的、看过的情色镜头都美，比《梦之安魂曲》都美。埃尔文两根手指捻着利威尔的乳首，一会儿蹂躏一会儿爱抚，从他的肩后抬起蓝眼睛，看镜子里脖子扬得长长的他，他身上泛一种含蓄的红。埃尔文实在想把这样的利威尔拆吃入腹，“你不觉得自己很好看么？”

“当然觉得……”和埃尔文在一起，利威尔也得不要脸一点才行。

“是我让你更好看的。”

勉强算吧。利威尔冷嗤一声，分分钟躲进埃尔文脖子里去。埃尔文嘴唇印在他头发上，里面是海风和汗，突然问：“还跑吗你？”他总这么问。这是他卸不下的心病。

利威尔正在暗爽，闻言呼吸一窒，“你走不出来了是不是？”

“还跑吗你？”

“不了。”他挠挠埃尔文腮帮子下边儿温热的皮肉（黎各就是这么逗她家的金毛的），吐字冒着热气，“喂，我也想……看看你。”

于是他们换成中规中矩的传教士，埃尔文的身体完全笼罩住他，利威尔贪恋他的腰背，苦于够不着他的臀，懊恼地在他的后腰抓了一把，被埃尔文一个挺腰浇灭了气焰。床头柜上利威尔的手机

响了，埃尔文手长，轻巧地拿过来打算挂掉，利威尔留了个心眼，问是谁。

他被夹得头脑发热、浑身舒爽，现在的埃尔文是个非常单纯的埃尔文，除了做爱别无他想。单纯的埃尔文低智地说了实话，“匹克西斯。”（如果他说是艾伦或者韩吉，利威尔肯定不会接）

“这老秃驴……你别挂，给我。”

埃尔文不情愿地把手机递给他，利威尔警惕地把身体向上挪了挪，感到埃尔文的东西从他身体里滑出来，顿感空虚，却不敢让他再进来，“我接电话的时候你安分点。”

埃尔文身体退后，坐在自己小腿上，点了点头，一副做小伏低的委屈模样。

利威尔觉得内疚，声音低了些，“不准进来。”

埃尔文又点点头。

匹克西斯找利威尔说新片选角的事，他有个中意的新生代女演员，想推她当女主角。

“她不行……我已经确定了三笠……她是娇花的气质，全身散发着一股温室肥料的味道……撤资？等等……哈……”

埃尔文又进去了。他没怎么动，轻轻浅浅地蹭利威尔的内壁。下面那个的眼神能杀人，手捂住手机动口型，“出去。”

“不。”

“埃尔文，出去。”

“不。”埃尔文仗着利威尔现在不敢妄动，变本加厉地动起腰，力道不大，算是给他留了活路。

这种程度利威尔尚且受得起，把手机放回耳边，空着那只手的指甲仍然把手掌掐得血色全无，“有事……说了不可能……”利威尔把脑袋送进床头的枕头堆，可以不说话时死命咬牙，“可以给她个配角……戏份不少——啊……”

匹克西斯是过来人，男女之事和男男之事异曲同工，听了一个“哈”一个“啊”他差不多明白过来（算慢了），连说打扰打扰，我们下次再谈。利威尔直接掐掉电话，皱着眉要对埃尔文说些什么。

埃尔文不等他，三两下把他的身体翻过去，指头扣进他胯骨上薄薄的皮肤，狠命地操弄起来。利威尔生气是皱眉，极乐也是皱眉。他能抓住的只有自己，这会儿只想蜷起来，腰止不住地下沉，却一次又一次被埃尔文强硬地提起来，固定在他最适应的高度，令他游刃有余地进入。

他们依然在镜子里，在极盛的太阳光里，利威尔偏着头看，移不开眼。对于色情的东西，他一旦接受了，就很难再有什么羞耻心。埃尔文看身下他伸展的背，他手臂上有撑到极致的漂亮肌肉；他看镜子里埃尔文修长的大腿，臀部紧实的隆起（显然不给操，但可以使劲肖想），他看得血脉喷张，心想这玩意儿不录简直是暴殄天物。埃尔文愈发用力，桥开始震，水开始抖，利威尔放弃关节和头脑，后面湿得不行，埃尔文进出的响动持久而淫靡，动作愈发孟浪，性器无一例外地擦过那片要命的地方。利威尔被他捞着，奄奄一息，但他知道这是绝对安全的沉沦。他只想当一具肉体，接纳埃尔文，为埃尔文高潮，为埃尔文死。

他们俩之前有两个月没见，射完之后一片狼藉，利威尔的精液从他的下腹一路星星点点飙到锁骨，人还在无骨无脑的肉体状态，懒得搭理，任埃尔文刀俎，等他来帮他擦。埃尔文从不敷衍事后，替他擦干净后把他完完整整地亲了一遍。利威尔有气无力地揉他干燥的头发，难能可贵地笑了一声。笑什么呢——他有他了。

他回过神，感到身后湿滑得厉害，用手一摸，果然，“你后来把套摘了？”利威尔生不起气来。

“是，”趁他讲电话那会儿，“抱歉。”

利威尔知道深究下去事情就要变成埃尔文讨伐他做爱时接电话，“……算了。你快去洗澡，在外面洗。”房间里有一个开放式的浴池。

“怎么？”

“我要录。”不然他们分别去外地拍戏的时候他对着什么撸。

“你录了那么多了……”还有他该对着什么撸。

“看腻了。”骗他的。

“真的？”埃尔文在镜子前面站直了，打量自己一番，“看腻了？”

后来情况是这样：利威尔一丝不挂地站在三脚架后，一只手腕搭在水槽边上弹烟灰——老流氓；

埃尔文一丝不挂地站在浴池里，洗老二的时候要背过身去——大姑娘。利威尔不满意，心说你转过去了我看什么，转念一想，看这屁股也挺好的。

“你看见了没？”

“没有。”

“你上来，我来找。”

“不用了。”水底铺满砂石，扎得肉疼。

利威尔打了个手电筒站在水屋外面，照得很远。埃尔文在海里四处张望，也打了个手电筒。没过多久一个黑小人儿从连接岛屿和水屋的木桥上跑过来，一边挥手一边大喊：“No swimming! No swimming at night!（晚上不能游泳）”救生员下班儿了。

利威尔不耐烦，“He'll be up soon.（他马上就上来）”

“Please come up NOW, sir!（请你现在就上来）”黑小人儿来到他们房门口，是这几幢水屋的管

家。利威尔打开门，管家在台阶上气喘吁吁，和他一般高。马尔代夫人普遍身材小巧，眼白像小片

的白鹅卵石。

管家很着急，“What are you looking for?（你们找什么？）”

“Condoms. Our condoms were blown to the sea. The wind is too strong.（避孕套。我们的避孕套掉海里了。风太大）”利威尔没脸没皮的。

管家说酒店的商店里有避孕套，我可以给你们拿过来。要什么号？

埃尔文在海里也听见了，和利威尔同时说：“Large.”

埃尔文这时才上来，利威尔扔给他一条浴巾。埃尔文知道商店里有套，只是担心太厚。这人对冈本0.03 情有独钟。

外面有风，利威尔进屋点了根烟，忽然灵光一闪，“他怎么会那么快知道你在水里？”

埃尔文脑子转得快，叫住了还没走多远的管家，“You've got surveillance out here?（外面有监控

吗）”

“Yes, sir. In case of someone drowning, surveillance allows us to respond as soon as possible.（对。

如果有人溺水，我们能尽快作出反应）”

埃尔文心凉了半截，“So did you see anything today? This afternoon?（你下午看见什么了没）”

“No. It's turned off during the day.（没有。监控白天不开）”

“Great. That's... that's great.（很好。非常好）”埃尔文长舒一口气。

管家在回程的木桥上蹦蹦跳跳，得意地想：呀，我真是个会撒谎的小妖精~

fin.


	3. 番外2·生日不快乐

年龄越大，生日过得越朴素。他们只是吃饭，在埃尔文家。寿星下厨，从新鲜生蚝开始，主菜是牛脸颊肉。至于奢侈一些的部分，他们开了两瓶好酒，奈尔带来一个米其林十星亲手做的蛋糕——奶油滚边，精致得不像出自人手。

利威尔不在。从韩吉处得来的消息是他们在吵架，所有人识趣地不问。埃尔文还能收放自如地和他们谈笑，酒杯不愿离手。他喝醉后嫌椅子不够软，便换到沙发上，倚着靠手。小道消息称奈尔千年等一回地交了女朋友。他并不主动提起，照片也不给看，连埃尔文和三毛都瞒着，不知道是不是忌惮后者，之前说再不让三毛见自己的姘头，似乎也是真的。即使今天摊了牌，仍然不说是谁，其他人只知道是个模特，随后不约而同地以为是内衣模特——时装模特精瘦精瘦的，勾不起奈尔的食欲。他这么藏着掖着，自然受到众人的揶揄，奈尔泰然处之，“先试试，没什么好说的。嘁，皇帝不急太监急。”

后来人都走了，三毛厚道地替埃尔文收拾残局。他从前被女人娇惯，将带油渍的餐具泡在冷水里而不知为何洗不净，现在却知道该把洗洁精挤在海绵上，不是水里。埃尔文睡了短短的一觉，醒了要去浴室，一边走一边脱，衣服散漫地扔了一路。他在镜子前才看见自己脸上被马克笔画了东西，想来是奈尔干的，只有他画画那么丑陋。埃尔文猜利威尔今晚会来找他讲和（不来不是人），于是拿毛巾仔仔细细地把门面清理干净。

利威尔循着埃尔文的衣服往里走，这一路衣衫凌乱，乍一看旖旎得几乎可疑，他一件件提起来看，确定没有别人的，舒一口气，轻敲几下浴室的门，“埃尔文。”

里面不应，利威尔直接推门进去，云雾缭绕的，招呼他一脸一身。埃尔文在正中那个陷下去的浴池里，这时已经泡得十分清醒了，双手叠在池边撩他一眼，眼眶和鼻尖都是湿漉漉的红。利威尔又叫，“埃尔文。”

近在咫尺，他仍然不应。要玩高贵冷艳，埃尔文也是很拿手的。

“我下来了。”其实有征求他的意见的意思，但既然他不表态，利威尔便飞快地把自己剥干净了，怕他收回默许。下去就开始亲，确实想他了，亲哪里都可以，没几下就硬起来，在池子里一目了然。得到的回应却很寡淡，让他觉得自己自讨没趣。他捧住埃尔文的头，“喂，说句话。还气？”

埃尔文看着他，睫毛盛着一滴水，是受了委屈的样子。他长长地呼吸几次，“……不折磨你了。”也就是暂时不折磨。他把脸埋进利威尔肩窝里，利威尔挠挠他湿掉的颈发，低头亲他的肩膀他的背，无一不在示好，几乎有点肉麻。他脸皮薄，嘴唇几次贴上埃尔文的耳廓，欲言又止的开口变成温热的呼吸潜进去，撩得埃尔文心痒，可心痒也不一定温存，他非常直白地去揉利威尔的下体。

冷战之后的前戏和其他时候的不同，缠绵少一些，其中一个还带着惩罚的意图，有水的缓冲也无济于事。埃尔文不愿意好好亲他，在某些地方是咬，会留印子的那种咬法，一星期不消。利威尔的老二他也不管了，只死死握住他的臀。是他的习性，这会儿肆无忌惮了而已。粗鲁如果不是因为急色，就有些令人心寒。利威尔不说痛，也不说不舒服，在他身上逆来顺受。今天埃尔文说了算。埃尔文气生得挺大，肯下手蹂躏他都是好转的迹象。他也是硬的，性器被利威尔掌控着。只是硬得不够，那只上下套弄的手显得急躁，这种程度的接触并不能让人安心，他想让埃尔文快点进来，翻来覆去地操自己——真实一点的，不戴套都没关系。

埃尔文知道他的心思，因此更不想插进去。利威尔不能轻轻松松就那么好过，埃尔文得让他记住不能再犯那种错，他往他里面抹润滑都不是为了给自己开路。浴室里有张高度正好的台子，利威尔趴在上面时，穴口向他彻底暴露。埃尔文在他身后，声音冷冷的，“腰，抬起来。”

利威尔咬咬牙，从了。埃尔文的手指伸进来，是和平常无异的滋味。但他只给他手指，在别的地方相当吝啬，他们的身体甚至没有碰着。利威尔看不见他，惴惴不安。他扭头过去，被埃尔文生生按回来，连带面无表情地瞥他一眼，于是利威尔不敢造次，只低低地说：“可以了……”别再折腾他。

“是么？”埃尔文把手抽出来，从一侧抽屉里拿出个什么东西，毫无征兆地塞进他的后穴。进来的不是埃尔文，利威尔机警地伸手去摸，摸到一条线，顿时炸了，“你搞什么？”

埃尔文按下吊在外面的开关，调了几个档，又把那玩意儿朝更里面推了推，“夹好。”

利威尔拽着线把东西扯出来，看一眼，暂时也不做小伏低了，毕竟是原则问题，“哪儿来的？你给我用这个？”

“嗯。”他进埃尔文就退。埃尔文不和他争，一垂眸就不再是刚刚那个看都不让他看自己的男人，把他抱到台上含混地亲了两下，用舌头去掳掠，虚情假意的温柔，也让利威尔心动。埃尔的文手环着他的腰，很黏人，哪怕还在生气。他亲身示范什么叫未达目的不择手段，先委屈自己一下也是可以的。利威尔即使被亲得喘不过气也想被他这样缠着，只觉得自己心脏不好，本来还有些戒心（埃尔文的妖蛾子可多了），不消多时也忘得一干二净。他去握埃尔文的阴茎，发觉前端已经被浸湿了，更觉得安心——埃尔文想必也忍不了多久。分开时两个人各自睁着一双欲求不满的眼睛，但利威尔忘了，埃尔文没忘，领着他的手去拿那个被扔在一侧的玩具。利威尔眉心挤出个褶子，“不，我不喜欢。”

然而埃尔文太会拿捏他，“就今天，”不仅如此，“自己放进去。”

只要拿捏得当，得寸进尺也可以得逞，更何况是利威尔理亏，“就今天？”竟然信了，今天他也是天真可爱。

对面的人信誓旦旦。

真的放进去之后，并没有他想象中那么不适。它只是在震，体积也不会让他难受，似乎人畜无害。利威尔发现身体并无异状，稍稍放下心来，目光落在埃尔文蠢蠢欲动的下体，“它呢？”如果用手也太无趣了些。

埃尔文沉默地把他的手放在自己的性器上。利威尔轻车熟路，相当清楚碰哪里让他最舒服。他们熟悉到这种程度，性爱仍然充满惊喜。埃尔文的喘息让他的身体更加躁动，一股子压抑的情色，这人是真会欲拒还迎，叫声床都让他挫骨扬灰，被撩拨的不止是听觉，牵一发动全身的事，他看着埃尔文的眼睛想他的老二怎么插自己，眼神赤裸裸的，并不害怕被看穿。插和插也是不同的，他想的是埃尔文整根进出，顶得他魂飞魄散，在他的身体里埋得连根部都看不见。利威尔硬得快要痛起来，试图抚慰自己性器的手却一次又一次地被埃尔文拿开。他眨眨躁得泛红的双眼，“我难受……”

“现在碰了，我今天不会插你。”

“操！埃尔文，我操你。”

“还碰吗？”

不碰了。利威尔把手收到身后，其心昭昭日月可鉴，另一只仍然关照着埃尔文的老二，“这样就行了？”他心系对方福祉，都忘了自己后面塞了个跳蛋。

“不行，”埃尔文的呼吸打在他的耳膜上，等了一阵他才说，“我想你舔它。”

——这一天终于来了。利威尔立马和他拉开一段距离，故作镇定地冷笑一声，“你做梦。”

“不行？”

“你知道我不会。”

“我教你。”

利威尔干巴巴地重申一次，“我不会。”

埃尔文也重申，“我告诉你怎么做。”他不提他帮利威尔口过多少次，也不提今天是他的生日，更不提他还没原谅利威尔。是利威尔自己一茬一茬地想起这些事，都被压垮了，脸色惨淡地屈服，“弄痛你不要后悔就行。”

太大了。这玩意儿他的屁股很受用，嘴巴恰恰相反，对着他的脸虎视眈眈时，利威尔就像第一次见似的，不得不以为自己的屁股着实是英勇。埃尔文的声音在他头顶，“把它弄湿，全部。”

利威尔扶着它，小心翼翼地伸出舌头，尝到的味道很淡，他可以容忍更多。把整根都舔湿之后，他知道该把它含进去，然而吞了四分之三已经到了极限，性器的顶端抵着他的喉咙。他的双手攀在埃尔文腿侧，暗中握紧了才能不吐出来。埃尔文把手放在他后脑勺上，有点不耐烦地，“动啊。”

利威尔收紧了口腔，内壁紧贴住埃尔文的东西，牙齿也被嘴唇包住了。够软了，够紧了，他听见埃尔文难耐地吸一口气，手搭在他臀侧，感到那里的肌肉同时出现微小的痉挛。利威尔的乐趣是从这里开始的，他可以掌握埃尔文了。

他不是无师自通，他记得埃尔文怎样吮吸他，但即使依葫芦画瓢也有难度。埃尔文情不自禁地往他的口腔深处挤，放在他脑后的手还要逼他来迎合自己。利威尔动了几下，下颌都酸了，竖起耳朵听上方的动静，呻吟滚在埃尔文喉头，从鼻腔里漏出来的噪音小小的，又色情。他费力地抬眼看，埃尔文仰着头，他见不到他的脸，至多是一条泛红的脖子。他知道他很舒服。他让他很舒服。

埃尔文忍不住挺了挺腰，为了插得更深。即使利威尔的表情被刘海挡住了，埃尔文清楚他的身心都不会太好过，但他根本无法抽出来，不仅不想，也不能控制——他在操利威尔的嘴巴，天底下只有他可以这样做。舌头是青涩的，利威尔吸得很紧，舌尖在吞吐的间隙挤压他的马眼。是埃尔文用过的伎俩，而他用过的伎俩都是好伎俩。他想干脆就射在利威尔嘴里，他出不来了，死在这里算是人生完满。这时利威尔突然放开了他，低着头，身体在颤。

“怎么了？”

“后面那个……后面那个东西……”他不该掉以轻心。它依然在震，依然不会让他难受，但快感一点一滴累积起来，他现在几乎把持不住。可是没有埃尔文，他射不出来，更何况埃尔文还不让他碰自己，“拿出来，快点……”末尾的声音像是呜咽。

他自己伸手去扯，那条手臂被埃尔文武断地提起来，“我让你夹着，你就夹着。”

“我受不了啊！你今天一定要这样？”他不再忍耐，把东西拽出来扔进池子里，不料下一秒就被埃尔文翻过来，前胸贴上又凉又湿的墙壁，不需要再做润滑，蛮横地挤进他身体里的阴茎仍然让他有些疼，利威尔却吐出一口气，解脱的意味。玩具实在鸡肋，他只想要埃尔文的。

埃尔文比任何一次都凶猛，丝毫不顾及他的感受。即便如此，身体诚实得令人绝望，刚才积得太久了，被插了没几下他就要射出来。现在的利威尔什么都不想忍，声音变了调，主动抬起腰让埃尔文进来得更得心应手。埃尔文次次无一例外蹭到他的要害，他的呼吸乱得不行，“快点……快点！”

埃尔文一边插他一边在他耳边说：“不准射。”他捏住他的根部，无情至极。

“放开我！”利威尔在他怀里挣扎，让他一只手就给制住，“让我射……”

“不。”

射精感来势汹汹，利威尔觉得自己下面快爆了，埃尔文既不停也不放手，眼睁睁把他逼到极限。利威尔的指甲徒劳地扣在墙壁上，“停！我不干了！”

“你说了算？”

“埃尔文，放手！”他头脑混沌，后面的话一半咒骂一半求饶。

射出来时他眼前一白，沿着墙壁滑到地上，埃尔文的精液和他的精液混在他腿根，一片狼藉，而他自己不成人形，脸上全是射精的一瞬间被激出来的泪。他都不知道自己在哭。埃尔文拉他起来，他踉跄一下又倒回去，索性坐着，还打开那只为他垂下来的手，“滚。”他们做爱竟然能做得这么凄惨，利威尔胸口冰凉，抹一把脸，草草擦掉身上的污渍，颤抖着站起来穿衣服。埃尔文上去搀着他，现在才知道对他心软，晚了。利威尔立刻退开几步，咬着牙说：“你他妈别碰我，我不玩了。”

他把大门关得震天响，埃尔文没跟过来。利威尔弓着背靠在电梯壁上，眼睛还是湿的，玻璃映出来的他狼狈不堪，苍白且发丝凌乱。他低头吸了吸鼻子。烟被浸湿了，点不燃，都是埃尔文的错。他再气又能干嘛呢，砸方向盘，手掌一侧砸得通红。他不能一个人待着，这幅模样也投奔不了谁，掉头回去，这次不用钥匙了，他惴惴地敲埃尔文家的门。利威尔没有一丝底气，随后想到最坏不过打一架，又站得挺拔了一些。

出乎意料地，埃尔文见了他就心急地把他抱住，鼻子埋在他头发里，“对不起，我太过分了。”这人给一鞭子给颗糖，搞得利威尔一愣一愣的，也伸手环住他，慢慢收紧了，“不准再这么干。

你让我很难受，真的。”

“对不起，”埃尔文安抚地摸摸他的耳廓，“对不起。”

两个人都觉得委屈，又抱了一会儿才分开。利威尔走在他前面，不让他看自己的脸，“我洗澡。有什么之后再说。”

埃尔文安安静静等他出来。利威尔套一件他的衣服，和他坐个并排，正要开口，肚子响一声。埃尔文立马站起来，“没吃东西？”

利威尔瞥他一眼，“没空，忙着想怎么给你认错。”

埃尔文给他煎几片火腿加一个蛋，蛋糕剩了一块，一样拿出来喂他（本身也是为他留的）。利威尔拿勺子默默挖蛋糕，心灵创伤顿时让米其林十星的手艺治愈了一部分。他的吃相和斯文不搭边，但是整洁，嘴唇上什么也不沾。他偷偷瞄一眼埃尔文，见他眼神柔柔顺顺地看着自己，心里顿时一绞一绞的。他放下盘子，“别生气了。”他拙于言辞，只会讲这句。

要说埃尔文发这么大火的缘由，是利威尔多次放他鸽子。利导工作起来昏天黑地，错过返程的航班是常有的事。他们俩忙得不相上下，东拼西凑才挤出点时间见面，埃尔文独自等到凌晨，那边竟敢来个电话说飞机赶掉了。利威尔乘次日最早的一班赶回来也无济于事，那时埃尔文已经走了。这样蹉跎了有三四次，埃尔文也跟他甩脸子三四次，一次比一次严重，最终利威尔也发了火。他们不声不响地僵持几天，还是利威尔先服软。

“抱歉。”

“我也很过分。”今天埃尔文失态，这时真真切切在后悔。利威尔靠他近了点，侧过身，“你想什么呢？”

“我觉得，你没有你想的那么在乎我。”唯独这一点不能忍。说好不谈让他操心的恋爱了。

“你眼睛被狗吃了。”

“我知道你忙。我也忙。我不是气这个。”

“那你气什么？”

“你让我等。”他顿了顿，“你来不了，我就去找你，没关系。但你说了要来，你不该让我等。”利威尔心口又开始绞，刚才他怎么被亏待都让埃尔文一句话勾销，“以后不会了。”他发现自己的说辞和前几次大同小异，有些自暴自弃，可埃尔文说：“你说我就信。”又把他搭救起来。埃尔文端着盘子去厨房，利威尔拉住他一个手腕，机警地问：“你是不是想起以前了？”埃尔文皱了眉，挣开他，“没有，不提行吗。”

利威尔跟在他后面，“我不会走的。”

“我没这么觉得。”

“那你刚才那么对我？”

“不是这个原因。”

“我不会走的！”

埃尔文“哐当”一声把盘子扔进水槽里，转过身，“你不会走，我知道。”也是说给他自己听。利威尔喃喃道：“好，知道就好。”

他洗盘子，利威尔就守在他旁边，没什么意义，但他看着埃尔文才觉得安心。等埃尔文擦过手，利威尔把他牵住，“我们好了？”

“好了。”埃尔文说好了就是真的好了。

利威尔递给他一个盒子，埋伏已久，现在才到好时机，“祝你生日快乐。已经过了，但是，”他摸摸鼻子，又说一遍，“生日快乐。”

他送给埃尔文一块表。鳄鱼皮表带，白金表盘，边缘镶一圈细钻。大概戴不出去，放在家里瞻仰就好。但无论如何，这次他还是替他戴上了，哪里都合适，却说：“这是不用心的。”

埃尔文觉得这个礼物就挺用心了，“还有更用心的？”

“我给你剪了个片子。”

利威尔把笔记本接到电视上，和埃尔文一起看，表情竟有点紧张。开场是个年轻了十几岁的埃尔文，穿一件做旧的夹克，骑摩托飞驰，手里抱一个黑盒子。埃尔文自己都吃惊，“你怎么找到的？”这是他第一次出现在大荧幕，演一个小流氓。这部电影连海盗网站都找不到资源。

利威尔得意地勾嘴，“接着看。”

埃尔文演过的每一个角色都有出镜，一些西装革履，而西装革履之中又分心狠手辣型、扮猪吃老虎型和人间正道是沧桑型，也有胡子拉碴的人物，全来抢那个盒子。尽管都是埃尔文，角色也有主次之分，挑大梁的是他去年演过的一个独臂上尉。埃尔文边看边回忆了一通自己的演艺生涯，他的情路也糅在里面，他记得演那个穿民工背心的黑帮智囊时，利威尔离开他；演那个因坠楼失忆的心理医生时，他们在片场偶遇，他在雨中递给利威尔一把伞。那时候他觉得利威尔真是好玩，那么惦记他，都不像利威尔了。

流氓抱的盒子里本是一副假钞模具，但在这片子里显然别有洞天。一些埃尔文和另一些埃尔文斗智斗勇，有死有伤。作为利导送给男朋友的礼物，这个短片里浪漫因素全无，他即使有什么机心，为了节奏紧凑也都把它们牺牲了。不浪漫埃尔文也喜欢。通共三十多个人，利威尔有能耐在半小时里让他们有条不紊地各领风骚。争夺到最后，一个埃尔文失手将盒子抛下悬崖。利威尔耸耸肩，“本来想把它给其中一个人，但你的角色我都很喜欢，没办法选。”

“盒子里是什么？”

“你自己脑补。悬念，懂么？”

“你明明就是没想出来。”

“才不是。”是想过片中人把盒子打开之后他就掏出个钻戒来向埃尔文求婚，那场景让他鸡皮疙瘩掉一地，当时立刻就打消了这个念头，“喜欢吗？你喜欢就行了。”

“喜欢，我都喜欢。谢谢。”他去吻利威尔的额头，好几下，湿润的嘴唇很煽情，“这次这么用心，我以后的生日怎么办？”

“嗯？”

“我想不会有比这更好的礼物了。”

“开什么玩笑，还会有，每年都有。”

更晚的时候他们叠在一起睡觉，两只汤匙。埃尔文单臂揽着他的腰，又想起自己之前的暴行，“抱歉。”

“不用再说了。”利威尔翻了个身，看着他的眼睛。

他们在不知不觉中开始亲吻。埃尔文试图弥补他，温柔又小心，让利威尔心如擂鼓，怕被听见了，便不敢挨着他。亲着亲着，埃尔文的手开始不规矩，钻进他的衣服里，食指和中指捏住他的乳尖。利威尔颤了颤，心有余悸地推开他，就听见他沮丧地问：“不行吗？”

“……可以。”他减了力道，“但你不能让我难受。”埃尔文轻笑一声，钻进被子里。

怎么会难受，他要让利威尔登天。

fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ……我竟然让利利子剪片子送给文文子当生日礼物，好雷！！好便宜！！！现在写的话怎么也得送个百达翡丽吧？？？？？


	4. 番外3·一期一会

利威尔在某国际电影节拿了个最佳导演奖，回国自然要请客吃饭。要求是韩吉提的，她只获了提名，典礼结束后就变成一只小蜜蜂似的在利威尔耳边叨叨。利威尔受不住，相当嫌弃地看看她，“想吃什么，你说。”活脱脱一个霸道总裁。

“日式火锅。”

“哪家？”

韩吉掏出手机开应用，“我看一下哪家最贵……”

回国后果真去了最贵的。不止他们俩，韩吉叫了不少人。利威尔答应请客时艾伦在场，所以他有份；来吃饭之前韩吉在奈尔家打德扑，所以奈尔和三毛也被捎来了。除了利威尔和三毛，有家属的都带了家属——小花旦，以及奈尔的女朋友柏玛丽。奈尔说过不让三毛见他的姘头，看来食了言。先前众人不知道这女朋友姓甚名谁，还以为是个走内衣秀的姑娘，听了名字纷纷感到惊讶：柏玛丽，不就是那个横行于各大奢侈品牌T台的模特。打德扑的几个人在奈尔家就见到了，没有加入这场聚众惊奇。艾伦成长起来，见美色不发怵，率先和柏玛丽握手，“柏小姐你好，你知道我是谁吧？”

奈尔痛苦地捂住脸。

柏小姐草草和他握一握，“知道的。”

韩吉四处张望，问利威尔，“那谁呢？你们没一起？”

“还没回来。都坐。韩吉，你点菜。”

日式火锅没什么花样，只吃牛肉和某些海鲜，蘸料也是直白的酸和咸，只有肉质是重头。韩吉从来不客气，点了最好的一种和牛，利威尔眼皮都不眨一下。他拿出烟在桌上顿了顿，问柏玛丽，“介意吗？”

奈尔替她答了，“怎么会，你随意。”

利威尔瞪他一眼：直男癌。柏玛丽摇摇头，也说：“你随意。”利威尔是不了解这些当模特的女孩子，在秀场外面抽烟的都是她们，似乎有金刚不坏的皮肤。

花旦和柏玛丽在欧洲见过几次，交际圈略有重叠，并不是无话可说，正好她们邻座，便有一搭没一搭地说着小话。柏玛丽叫花旦的英文名，Suzy，口气总有些傲慢，谈到特定的女性（比如李莉嘉），会显露出一种居高临下而底气充足的怜悯。容貌和身体是她的底气。其他人都在纳闷：奈尔怎么会喜欢她呢？他要摘高岭之花，黎各一朵就够了。

服务生端锅上桌，一人一口小的。日式火锅的底料相当寒酸，一锅白开水里歇着一片一动不动的海带，三毛和奈尔就挺不开心的，牛肉很快也来了，也无济于事。两人各自愁眉苦脸地撑着下巴，仿佛出自一个模子。柏玛丽附在奈尔耳边小声说了什么，奈尔听了快要弹起来，“不准说我像他。”他心结未消，玛丽并不知情。

柏玛丽给他夹一片牛肉，微微撅着嘴，“就是挺像的。”对着奈尔她才有些童心。

韩吉觉得他们有趣，老在看，这会儿忍不住了，“冒昧问一下，奈尔，你是怎么追到她的？”利威尔风凉地插一句，“你也知道‘冒昧’。”

这次是柏玛丽替奈尔答，“你搞错了，是我追他的。”

韩吉吓得眼镜都掉了，利威尔吓得烟都掉了，花旦吓得妆都掉了，艾伦吓得耳钉都掉了，三毛吓得筷子都掉了，只有当事人处变不惊。都说奈尔人情练达，他自然知道让女朋友独自英勇是件受人唾弃的事，便说：“也就一开始哈。”

韩吉严肃地把筷子一放，“我不信。”她最看不得漂亮姑娘委身下嫁。

奈尔说：“爱信信。”

柏玛丽说：“真的。”

于是韩吉抬起手，要她打住，“算了姑娘，别说了，我不想听你是怎么把自己推进火坑的。”柏玛丽无所谓地笑一笑，看看奈尔，眼神有灵性，但这双眼只属于奈尔。奈尔却不看她，老男人也知道害臊，只在饭桌下摇了摇她的腕子。她的手臂真像细细的船桨。

要说这俩人是怎么认识的，只能归咎于天底下拉皮条的最佳场所——饭局。这皮条甚至都不是专为他俩拉的，奈尔和柏玛丽隔得老远，吃西餐，桌上许多晃悠悠的蜡烛，相互是看不清的。其余人文雅，奈尔也能做得文雅。他很细致地剔一只春鸡的骨，将一副小巧的骨架赶到盘子一旁。柏玛丽在长桌对面好奇地看着他，看完他的整套动作，随后微微倾身，“可以教我吗？”她的面目变得清楚，和市中心那块巨大的广告牌上的别无二致，浓眉深眼，眉毛仔细修过，靠近眉心的那头仍然很野，她不去遮。

奈尔暗中是谨慎的，脸上却嬉笑，说吃多了就会，他教不来。

第二次见柏玛丽时，她戴着一只细巍巍的银发箍。至于为什么会注意到这个——她的头发太黑了，据说她六国混血，发色不知是其中哪一国的遗传。柏玛丽梳一个沉重的宫廷髻，露着洁白无暇的耳和脖颈，相当适可而止，颈项的曲线却引人遐思。她和奈尔同时出现在一个地方并不奇怪，但是以往几年都打不了照面的人，居然在两个月内重逢，其中必然有柏玛丽的蓄意。那排完好无损的鸡骨架或许打动了她。世人的癖好千奇百怪，她不过是觉得一个男人认真吃饭的模样有些煽情，好像女人到了他手里也会被拆吃得这么认真。为了身材，她没办法随心所欲地吃，所以这再正常不过了。

现在她也专心地看着奈尔吃肉，见他锅里的东西少了，就忙不迭替他添上。奈尔的汤底渐渐变得浑浑的，飘着一圈肉里煮出来的油星子，也有肉香。柏玛丽的还是一锅清汤寡水。她只烫蔬菜和虾。

三毛吃得格外规矩，惦记着锅里的吃食，从头到尾只看过柏玛丽一眼，在握手时。因为她是奈尔的女朋友，他才只看一眼。奈尔盯着他，本身是玩笑一样地，可不开这个玩笑，他又真的觉得怕。有柏玛丽在场，他们说话都少了，打扑克时已经是这样，吃饭时也没挨着坐。双双觉得苦闷，也双双将苦闷压下了。黎各对于他们都是往事，苦闷并非因为她。前一阵三毛碰见她，见她提一只贵得有名的包，是她本人不屑买的款式。她是提着别人的礼物，终于有一个别人让她愿意妥协。她显然是《爸爸去哪儿》的观众，赞扬Carlos长得可爱又懂事，又说他更像妈妈，她用那种口气，似乎不像三毛是件好事。而奈尔和她是在电影节上见的，两人作为利威尔获奖影片的男女主角，在红毯上手挽手。黎各仍有一心对他的机锋，但各自的身边有新人，进退都疲了，同行的几天相安无事。

第一轮点的菜已经被消灭干净，艾伦扬扬手，还要再来三份肉。利威尔依然眼皮都不眨一下。韩吉问：“匹克西斯那个项目你们搞得怎么样？”是指匹克西斯那个心血来潮的“随机主题”。

利威尔说：“拍完了，费劲死了。”

韩吉看向艾伦，“你和让没打起来啊？”

“怎么没打，要不是利威尔拉着，我早把他打骨折了。”

利威尔冷然斜他一眼，不留情面，“他把你按在地上你根本就动不了。”

艾伦别过脸，“他那是跟三笠学的，三笠都不教我，二十多年的情分何在？”

“教你你也只会惹是生非。”

“我都改了，后来不也顺利拍完了，谁也没缺胳膊少腿啊。”艾伦没说的是，他发现让并没有他想象中那么不好。在三毛的第二次婚礼上，他叫三笠把捧花让给艾伦。艾伦已经受过一次这样的待遇，再受一次仍然挺感动，差一点就和让握手言和了。事后他觉得自己太好收买，在片场一言不合就和他打起来。他们之间的剑拔弩张正是这个剧本需要的，他们讲和才是坏事。至于三笠逼着艾伦去向让认错，又是后话。但无论如何，艾伦是去了的。

艾伦又说：“三笠爱和他在一起就和他在一起，我管不着。”奈尔问：“看开了哈？”

“都看开了。”他心有戚戚地瞅瞅花旦。他连路良舒都看开了。

路良舒今年演了一部浪漫喜剧，好评如潮。她自己上网查影评，边读边笑嘻嘻地跟韩吉说：“原来我适合当谐星呀！”

韩吉气炸，她分明是把路良舒往女神方向培养的，谐星个头。花旦有所察觉，“韩吉，我当谐星你还会爱我吗？”

韩吉跳开三丈远，“不会，你醒醒。当什么谐星啊，你来当我的主角。”

花旦因此才第一回当上韩吉的主角。韩吉的电影里男人太多，即便当了女主角，也只起个花瓶的作用。但女朋友和别的女演员不一样，韩吉要专门为花旦写本子，一切都替她量身打造，至此路良舒就要转型啦。她从前心心念念的利威尔的电影也尘埃落定，她的戏份比花瓶重得多，仅次于女主角。小花旦就要当大花旦了。

所有人都很好。埃尔文和利威尔也很好。埃尔文要一回家就见到他，利威尔便早早去等着。他们说起奈尔的女朋友，然而埃尔文在所有人都不知道的时候，就已经知道了，就像他早就知道三毛和黎各的事。

埃尔文买了一套新的音响，他和利威尔用掷骰子或猜拳来决定放谁的音乐。今天他赢了，于是放爵士，利威尔也可以听，或者说可以忍。埃尔文喜欢不那么时髦的东西，看过十遍《阿拉伯的劳伦斯》。利威尔有时陪他看黑白电影，他中意别的，可看得很认真。他也可能枕在埃尔文腿上做自己的事：磨蹭他的下体，等待他的裤子鼓起来。

埃尔文看起来很累，和利威尔说了一会儿话就去洗澡。他几乎沾到枕头就睡着了，吹干了的头发蓬松得有些扎手，没有味道，短一些的部分被手指压下去后会立刻弹起来。利威尔光是这样都玩了很久，他的精力十分旺盛，或许因为没有做爱。接着埃尔文的睫毛受了倾轧，他用触觉都能感受到它们的长度。利威尔在探索埃尔文时总是很活跃，直到埃尔文在睡梦中把他的手抓住，“别闹……”

“好。”利威尔抽回手，不碰他了。

可埃尔文又探过来，寻找着什么似的，因为困倦，就有些焦急。利威尔问了，他喃喃地说：“你的手……”看来今天非得握着才行。

于是他们就这样睡着了，两个手掌都出着汗。

fin.


End file.
